


So we meet for the first time once again

by Ashtonthefabulous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abuse, Chrom!Inigo, Eventual Pairings, Frederick!Severa, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lon'qu!Owain, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slavery, Violence and stuff, Xander gets possessed, Ylisseans are magic and you can fight me about that, a little more than canon typical, alternate revelations route, but minor ones - Freeform, empath!ylisseans, fates ensemble cast, i haven't played revelations yet so don't get mad, mentions of awakening, naga's there for a bit, nonspecific magic nonsense, some fucked up original characters, this one gets a little weird my dudes, um, weird timeline stuff, yeah it gets wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtonthefabulous/pseuds/Ashtonthefabulous
Summary: Where Inigo, Owain and Severa end up in Hoshido before their agreement with Anankos and before they joined the Nohrian side.The trio are separated in Hoshidan territory, eventually finding their way to each other through the Hoshidan royal family in one way or another.Once they meet Anankos, however, their appearances and names change, with only a semblance of familiarity to their true selves. But, when tensions between Nohr and Hoshido reach the breaking point after the desertion of Princess Corrin, the two sides are forced to meet each other once again.Maybe this time, however, the trio’s past can bring both kingdoms to a peaceful future.-Original timeline, Ylissean trio are in their mid-late teens after the destruction of Ylisse and the imprisonment of the Shepherds. Grima is alive and in control of the Ylissean and Valmese continents.Travelling to another world is seemingly their only option, but will this path only bring further pain and consequence?There's only one way to find out.





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd besucase i am a loner and a confident fool
> 
> constructive criticism welcome
> 
> don't like don't read >:(
> 
> if you do read, I hope you enjoy!

“ _Please!_ ” Inigo lets out a gasping breath. His lungs sear with each movement, accompanied by a sickly warmth that drenches his side. One hand is pressed into the wound, but it’s not doing much to stop the worrying blood flow. 

The pink-haired, bright red-eyed boy sits before the stone altar where a large statue of Naga gazes silently down at him. 

The sound of rain and a weathering storm roar through the open door as lightning violently cracks over the black sky. 

Inigo looks up to the statue, the sound of his pounding heartbeat almost deafening. “ _Please,_ Naga…” He chokes, lowering his head before her. “We can’t do this anymore- Everyone else is gone, I don’t know what to do!” 

Inigo feels burning tears well up in his eyes and he lets out a strangled sob. The pain is quickly turning to numbness and his breaths are becoming shorter and harsher. 

 

He wants his family.

He wants his mother, who could solve any problem, who was always there by his side.

He wants his father, who was the strongest warrior in the realm, who could turn any fight around.

He wants his sister, who’d be a shoulder to cry on, who’s the strongest person he knows.

He wants to go home.

 

Inigo sinks down into the ground, his head slowly filling with a soft buzzing. He’s so tired…

 

 _“Sleep, my child.”_ A quiet voice, hardly audible, whispers in the wind. _“Sleep now, and I shall come to you.”_

 

—

 

Inigo wakes up on dry stone. His eyes open blearily, blinking through the pale sunlight that shines into them.

He sits up stiffly, spotting his sword on the ground beside him and, still wrapped in red fabric, the hilt of Falchion gleams beside it. 

“…Ugh.” Inigo looks around. He sees the statue above him, the altar beside him, and the open doorway to the rolling hills north of Ylisstol. 

Despite the storm, the temple is warm and dry and, somehow, a few streaks of sunlight have permeated the deep red cloud layer over the sky. 

 

Slowly, Inigo gets to his feet. Then, he pauses. “…Wait.” He frowns. He places one hand on his side but feels no pain. The arrow that pierced into his side had torn deep into his flesh but, as Inigo pulls the fabric of his top aside, he sees nothing there, not even a scar or the blood he knows it spilt. 

Suddenly cautious, Inigo turns back to the statue of Naga. “Did you-”

 

“Inigo!” A voice suddenly calls out.

Inigo snaps his head over to the doorway, where two figures stand as dark silhouettes slowly coming into view.

“Owain?” Inigo blinks, seeing the familiar, obnoxious yellow. “Severa!” He grins at the sight of the disgruntled redhead. 

“Cousin!” Owain sprints towards Inigo arms open. “You’re alive!”

“You’re such an idiot!” Severa walks over at a more leisurely pace. Her arms are crossed over her chest and a frown is implanted over her face. “Do you get off on scaring us to death!?”

“Sorry-” Inigo’s words are muffled as Owain collides with him. “Woah!”

“What the hell happened?” Severa asks, walking towards the statue. She frowns suspiciously at it, and then to the two blades on the ground. “Did you sleep here?”

“Passed out, more like.” Inigo glances over to her. “Actually, the weirdest thing happened-”

“Yes!” Owain suddenly releases him. “We must trade tales of our glorious exploits of the waning night! I, Owain Dark, and my compatriot, the fleet-footed Severa-”

“Shut it!” Severa kicks him in the leg.

“Ow!” Owain sends her a glare. “Our dear friend deserves to hear of our illustrious escapades in wake of our separation from one another!” 

“We’ll get to that.” Severa turns back to Inigo. “What weird thing?”

“I…” Inigo turns to face Naga. “I think-”

 

A sudden flash of light envelops the room.

“Ah!’ Inigo startles, raising his hands up to cover his face.

“Fuck-” Severa clamps her eyes closed, one hand flying to her sword.

“What!?” Owain slaps his hands over his eyes and has to catch himself from stumbling backwards. 

 

_“I’m sorry…”_

The trio open their eyes to the room around them. The once pale light is now strikingly bright, lit up by the aura radiating from the glowing figure mere feet away from them.

“… _Naga?_ ” Inigo stares at the woman in awe, her image too similar to her depictions in on the temple walls around them. 

Owain, behind him, cautiously lowers his hands. “By the Gods…”

 _“I’m sorry,”_ Naga repeats. Her aura slowly fades and she lowers onto the ground, her feet making contact with the grey stone. “I wish I could have intervened sooner.”

“You’re… really here?” Inigo blinks. “Did you heal me?”

Naga smiles gently. “Indeed, young one.”

“What took you so long?” Severa scowls bitterly. “After years of fighting on our own, why turn up now?”

“My apologies,” Naga says. “Grima’s revival had damaged by strength, I was forced to focus all my being into simply remaining as I am.” She lowers her head sadly. “I am afraid that even now, I am far from my full strength.”

“Is there nothing that can be done?” Inigo quickly asks. “Everyone else- We’re the only ones left.”

“ _I_ may not be the one who can help you,” Naga says. “But I know of another way.”

“What possible path have we left unexplored?” Owain blurts. “We’ve tried every means- Every lead in the world we could find.”

“It would be impossible to reach otherwise,” Naga says. “For it lies in another world completely.” She begins to regain her soft glow. “You must seek out the Anankos, the Silent Dragon, a God of a world seperate from ours.” She looks down at the trio. “He holds the power that could grant you a chance at victory over Grima and his armies.”

“Another world?” Inigo asks. “Is it possible?”

“It is the only possibility left,” Naga says. Her shine brightens and the temple interior around them starts to swirl with magical light. “I have enough power now to send you there, you must seek out the dragon there and receive his power.”

“W-Wait, we’re going now?” Inigo glances around the room, watching it slowly disappear.

“I cannot remain here long,” Naga says. “This is our only chance.” She raises her hands in the air and the light starts to fade into blues. “Be wary, resilient heroes, of the truths you hold and the powers of your blood. This new world is similar and different to the one you know, and you may be restrained there for years hence. Stay safe and return here renewed.” She smiles, softly and quietly to herself. “Find there the strength that I could not provide. Save this world, heroes.”

And it all faded to white.

 


	2. Prelude

“Hold on.” Inigo smiles softly at the young girl in front of him. She has tears in her eyes and dirt matted through her hair. Her clothes are brown and hand-sewn but are now torn by time and wear. 

Inigo gently presses a clean rag onto the large scrape over her leg. Thin pin-pricks of blood start to stain the fabric as the girl lets out a hiss.

“Almost done.” Inigo grins at her and then up to her mother beside them. As quickly as he can manage, Inigo tucks a strip of fabric around her leg and ties it into a tight knot. The girl stops crying and looks down at it curiously as Inigo leans back. “There.” He smiles at the girl’s mother. “It’s the best I can do under these circumstances, I’m afraid, but it’s better than nothing.”

“Thank you.” The woman leans down to sit by her daughter. The manacles around her legs clatter with the movement and she winces at the sound.

Inigo glances over to the barred door to the cell, but the silhouette of the guard doesn’t move. “All clear,” He whispers, looking back at the pair.

The mother nods silently and places her arms over her daughter, bringing her close to her chest. 

 

With another smile, Inigo awkwardly gets to his feet, careful not to make any sound, and walks over to the nearby wall of the cell. 

There’s about a dozen of them in the small room, but it’s not crowded enough that there’s no space at all. The sour smell of bile and rot infects the air, with only a soft breeze wafting in through a small window with the evening light. 

 

Sitting up against the stone wall, Inigo spots a row of tally marks carved into the floor. They’re old and partially worn away, but whoever made them must’ve been here for a long time. Inigo just hopes that he won’t be here for so long.

Of course, it’s already been a good few weeks since he, Owain, and Severa were ambushed alongside a merchant caravan as they moved through the Hoshidan countryside. They’d ended up being separated in the fray, and then Inigo and half of the civilians had been captured by the strangely well armed mercenary-like group and then hauled off to whatever place they were now.

Most of the time, they stayed in cells and the like, but Inigo and a few others had been brought out to do physical labour or hospitality services for the rich Hoshidans that live in the castle-like manor. And, of course, the Hoshidans that claim Inigo and his new friends to be their slaves are far from benevolent. 

In the short of it, Inigo is _very_ ready to get out of here. 

 

With a sigh, Inigo rubs at this bruised arms, the reds of the day fading into yellows and blues. Luckily, the Hoshidans apparently like how he looks from the shoulders up; they remark about how the shade of his hair is like that of the royal family, or how unique the reds of his eyes are.

Still, it’s not an ideal situation, and Inigo is constantly on the lookout for… well, he’s not sure what he’s looking for yet, but he’ll know when he sees it. 

 

—

 

The next day, Inigo is brought out of his cell and ferried into a small changing room just down the corridor. Down here, everything is made of stone bricks and hard edges instead of the elegantly carved wood and tatami of the upstairs. 

So Inigo changes into a simple, Hoshidan-style servant uniform in the cold, dark room, trying to ignore the guards lingering nearby.

 

He’s taken upstairs with a few others, out of the dark and gloomy and into the luxurious and bright. Luckily, Inigo has always had an affinity with languages and a knack for picking up foreign mannerisms. He’d had to help Severa and Owain learn in the first few months. Of course, his natural skills have nothing on the abilities he inherited from his parents, but he’d prefer not to let them out while he’s stuck in servitude. He doesn’t need anymore reason to be singled out here. He’d rather do what he can for his friends in private. 

 

Inigo stands with the others in a small, long room, where a nicely dressed man barks orders at them. Apparently they’re expecting an important guest that afternoon, and everyone’s been instructed to help with preparations. 

With a few others, Inigo is led down to the gardens. It’s about as close as he’ll get to being properly outside again. The gardens are a collection of indoor and outdoor areas of carefully crafted aesthetics that Inigo can’t help but marvel at. Usually, he’s restricted to the inside gardens but for this morning their little group is pulling weeds and pruning hedges out the front of the manor. Plenty of guards are standing by, however, and their uniform is long enough that they can keep their manacles on without anyone having to see them. 

Shuffling around with a blunt pair of shears and some too-thin gloves, Inigo can’t help but dawdle in his work. As he rips another small, leafy green around the ground, though, Inigo realises that he might’ve wanted to get more done.

 

A man in a colourfully printed robe struts through the front gates, a small posse of men and women walking in after him. Lord Obai is the current master of the expansive household, a man obsessed with luxury and his self image, but also with a darker affinity for violence. He holds his head high as he laughs with another man at his side. As Obai enders his estate, he gives each of the slaves a withering glare as he looks down on them.

Inigo ducks his head down beside a large bush and tries to look busy as the man passes. 

“Oh, I’ve found you.” 

Inigo can _hear_ the smirk on the man’s lips. Footsteps start walking towards him and, accepting his fate, Inigo turns to meet them.

“Working hard?” Obai walks straight up to Inigo, a coy smile on his face. “Unfortunatley, I’ll have to pull you away for the day.” He looks around and gestures for the nearest guard. 

With a clattering of armour, a grizzled man comes towards them.

“Take this one back inside,” Obai curtly orders. He hardly gives the guard a glance. “Have him dressed properly to meet in the salon in an hour.”

Inigo mentally curses. Shit.

 

—

 

Ryoma sits quietly in a luxurious red and white carriage. Pale light passes easily through the paper window that blocks out the surrounding landscape. A thick paper scroll lies over Ryoma’s lap, the prince dutifully reading through it as the carriage moves smoothly forwards. 

Though he appears to be alone, he’s acutely aware of both of his retainers lingering nearby. As if on queue by the thought, the side-facing door barley slides open and then closed again. Saizo takes a seat across from Ryoma in a respectful silence. 

Ryoma gently rolls the paper back up before looking up at Saizo. “Report?” 

“We will arrive within the hour,” Saizo says. “There are active patrols along the road in this area and there have been no signs of trouble yet.” The final word comes at a whisper. A knowing look is shared between the two men. Yes, at a time like this, it is instrumental that they remain on alert. 

Ryoma himself had been cautious about visiting this certain courtier, with unsettling rumours spreading through the royal court. While he’s been assured of his safety on this venture, still Ryoma will be on the lookout to see if those rumours ring true. 

With a slight sigh, Ryoma watches Saizo disappear back outside without another word. A short wafting breeze passes into the small space, smelling of wildflowers and grasses. Ryoma smiles softly. Hopefully, too, he can find some peace. 

 

—

 

Inigo sits in wait. The room around him is lavishly decorated, with huge, carefully hand-painted boards along the walls depicting scenes of sparkling animals amongst a fertile waterhole. A crane jumps into the air, wings outstretched and raining feathers down over the doorway. 

Inigo’s new outfit just included a finely made robe to go over his existing one. It’s more than a little disconcerting to be placed in something so obviously expensive, especially with Obai’s usual tendencies. 

There’s a table set up in the middle of the room, a black teapot and tea set on a porcelain tray. Golden handles reflect the beams of light coming from the barred windows up near the ceiling. A bird sings somewhere outside and Inigo wishes for nothing more than to join it.

But, for now, he sits still and in silence. 

 

The door slides open.

Obai steps inside and it closes behind him.

The room almost feels to drop a few degrees as he approaches. 

“I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” Obai has a short, Hoshidan-style whip in his hand and a long, bronze pipe in the other. A few wisps of smoke flow from his lips as he grins. “Did you miss me?”

Inigo purses his lips and says nothing.

Obai looks like he expected it, his smile only widening as he walks over to the low table. He lowers himself beside it, onto one of the red, square pillows. He gestures for Inigo to join him.

 

“You know that we are expecting an esteemed guest today.” Obai watches Inigo start to pour the tea. “I will not tolerate any misbehaviour, understand?”

Inigo furrows his brows, watching Obai’s cup fill to the brim before he pulls away. He doesn’t notice Obai moving.

“Do you understand?” A sharpness to his voice causes Inigo to pauses, eyes darting over to the man. But he’s not fast enough. 

The short whip flies through the air with a crack, hitting the back of Inigo’s hands. 

“Guh-” Inigo fumbles with the pot, practically dropping it back onto the tray as he reels his hands back. 

“You will speak when spoken to.” Obai looks over him, smile never fading. “Understand?”  
“Yes…” Inigo inspects his hands. A long red line is drawn over them, not enough to draw blood.

“Yes?” Obai raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, master.” The word stings at Inigo’s tongue.

“I do hate to mark you like this.” Like a flash, Obai reaches out, grabbing Inigo by the hand and tugging him forwards.

Inigo has to grab the table with the other hand to remain steady. 

Obai holds Inigo in a gentle grip, but Inigo doesn’t dare pull away. “I expect absolute loyalty from you.” His eyes meet Inigo’s. “Lest I throw you back in that cell to rot away, hm?”

“Yes, master.”

Obai lets go of Inigo’s hand, letting the boy lean back again.

“Hm.” Obai lifts up his cup and sips it quietly. 

Inigo lets himself breathe, rubbing his hands together under the table. No, he has to put up with this. He can’t let Obai get his hands on any of the younger slaves or any of his friends. Obai’s threats don’t go unfulfilled - something he and a few others had to learn the hard way when they first arrived. 

Obai places his cup back onto the table, now empty. 

Inigo watches his every movement, his shoulder’s stiffening when Obai looks towards him again.

A moment passes and Obai sighs. 

“You still have a lot to learn, it seems.” He grins at Inigo. “Sit properly and keep your head down.” 

Inigo quietly adjusts his position, happy to avoid Obai’s eyes. 

“Hm.” Obai pushes his cup forwards. “Again.”

Lifting his head slightly, Inigo reaches over and picks up the teapot again. He tires to ignore Obai’s gaze as he pours the man another cup. The tea’s soft scent is only vaguely calming. 

Obai says nothing as Inigo replaces the pot onto the tray. He reaches out to take the cup again once it’s full but doesn’t drink it. He keeps his eyes on Inigo.

 

Inigo isn’t sure how long they sit here for. It’s another one of Obai’s fun quirks, it seems. He just loves to make other people uncomfortable. Even with his head angled down, Inigo can see the smug smirk on his face that refuses to drop. 

Slowly, the man gets to his feet. 

Inigo has to actively remind himself to remain still. 

Obai walks around the table and towards Inigo, the cup still in his hand and the whip in the other. 

“You’ll be waiting on our guests,” Obai finally speaks when he moves behind Inigo and out of sight. His voice lingers there for a moment. “Do not speak to them, understand? You are forbidden, as is everyone else.” Obai sighs slightly. “Of course, if they pursue it, then you will comply.” Something presses into the back of Inigo’s shoulders, causing the boy to flinch slightly. 

In one movement, Inigo feels the back of his robe being tugged down a good few inches. Before he can react, a sharp, stinging pain slashes at the bear skin. 

Inigo lets out a pained gasp, lurching forward slightly. 

“Sit up properly,” Obai’s voice says. 

With a deep breath, Inigo doesn’t his best to comply, ignoring the residual burn. Hoshidans are far too adept at causing the most pain with the least damage. Inigo can feel the stinging feeling running down his spine as he moves.

“Mm, better,” Obai says. He circles around, appearing again on Inigo’s left. “Say as little as possible. Direct our guests to the proper staff and move along.” Obai pauses. “Understand?”

“Yes, master.” 

Obai grins. “Good.” He turns, facing Inigo. “Stand up.”

With a little difficulty, Inigo gingerly gets to his feet. He’s careful to move around as little as he can, keeping the manacles around his feet hidden from view. Obai hates nothing more than to see them. 

“You’re learning.” Obai looks down at Inigo. He holds out the cup towards him. “Drink.”

“…” Inigo hesitates, looking at the cup warily. He’s not sure what Obai is planning, but it can’t be good. His eyes dart up to Obai. But, not doing what the man says will be far worse. 

Inigo takes the cup.

“Try not to make a fool of yourself.” Obai turns away.

Carefully and not daring to look away from the back of the man, Inigo raises the cup to his lips, draining the liquid as fast as possible. It’s only slightly warm, tasting vaguely of cherry and lemon. On any other occasion, Inigo would’ve been happy to have it. This time, however, it only increases his anxiety. 

Obai turns back to him after a few seconds. “Put it down.” 

Inigo turns away from him and towards the table. There are four other cups, all placed evenly around the teapot. Inigo hesitates.

Obai lets out another sigh. “Too slow.” 

 

The whip hits him just above the ankles. With one hand grasping the fabric around Inigo’s waist, Obai brings the manacles into full view as he strikes the skin just above them.

Inigo drops the cup. It clatters down onto the table before rolling onto the floor. A few drops spill onto the delicate floor. 

“Oh dear.” Obai keeps a firm grip on Inigo’s robe, even pulling it tighter and closer. “You’re still in need of direction.”

Unable to move, Inigo can only twist his head to Obai, an excuse, a plea, on the tip of his tongue, but it’s silenced in a second. 

“Pitiful thing.” The whip cracks. 

 

—

 


	3. Crescendo

 

It’s only a brief respite. Obai had been forced to leave and greet his guest while Inigo had been taken left in the room with orders to head out when possible. 

Inigo lies on the floor. After Obai had left, he’d rolled out into a sprawled position, arms spread out at his sides. He stares up at the ceiling, watching the sunlight roll through the windows. The shadows of the bars draw lines across the room, trapping the animals on the walls in the phantom cages. 

Inigo takes long, deep breaths, waiting for the residual aching to pass even slightly. Long, red welts, some deep enough to draw specks of blood, run up his legs and to his knees, they criss-cross up his arms and down his back. A few made their way to his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him and beating out his non-existent appetite. Inigo has to resist to urge to wretch, to gasp for breath or to cry out. 

It’s all too familiar. A different enemy, the same result. 

Inigo sighs. So much for a whole new world. 

 

—

 

“Prince Ryoma.” Obai stands in the doorway, hands clasped and a cordial smile on his face.

“Lord Obai.” Ryoma walks forward, Kagero and Saizo at his sides. He’s only wearing part of his armour, enough to still be acceptable for a social setting, with a dark red kimono on underneath. 

“I hope that you arrived with no problems,” Obai says. “My servants will show you to your chambers for the night and we can meet in the atrium hence.”

“You have my thanks,” Ryoma nods. He spots a pair of relatively plainly dressed figures walk towards him. “I’ll be with you in just a moment, then.”

 

As Ryoma makes his way through Obai’s mansion, Saizo and Kagero almost immediately disappear from sight. Obai’s servants seem unfazed by this, however, and continue to lead Ryoma through the delicate and impeccably clean halls. The entire manor smells of flowers and is filled with expensive decorations that rival those of the royal palace. 

Ryoma looks over a few critically as they pass. Huge, jade pots and statues, golden jewellery, plates and lanterns decorate the finely painted walls. It’s as if Obai has stuffed every inch of his home with unnecessary finery. Ryoma has no doubt that this is a reflection of the man’s own insufferable greed.

 

Ryoma’s room is just as lavishly decorated, with stocked shelves of antiques, golden lined window frames and doorways and walls thick with metallic paint. 

“I wonder where all his wealth comes from,” Ryoma speaks aloud once they’re alone. 

“His family carried some wealth that he inherited years ago,” Kagero answers, appearing beside him. “But he is not of extensive wealth and has no obvious means to gain it beyond his work at the palace.”

“I doubt the validity of some of these artefacts,” Saizo adds, appearing in a puff of smoke in front of Ryoma. “His staff is especially cautious.” His visible eye darts around a little. “The walls are thin and listening, milord. We must be careful.”

“Of course.” Ryoma nods. “Stay on guard and report anymore anomalies to me.” He turns to the large bag at his side. “I must meet with Lord Obai now. I doubt he’ll notice if one of you is not present.”

 

—

 

Inigo sits in the wings before Obai’s atrium. Here, the walls are fabric with small, adjoining rooms that draw a complicated maze in the centre of Obai’s manor. Inigo sits on a small bench with a few others, holding a covered tray in his hands. He notes that the other slaves here are dressed in the same robe as he is. Everyone carries the same nervous disposition as they’re forced to sit here in the dark. From here, Inigo can hear Obai’s laughter. Even though its barely mid-afternoon, Inigo’s sure that he’s started drinking. 

 

“H-Hey…” A small voice speaks at a hushed whisper. 

Inigo turns, spotting a familiar woman standing beside him. She has her own tray that she balances with one hand. Her daughter is nowhere to be seen, but Inigo assumes she and the other children are being kept downstairs for the time being.

“What is it?” Inigo keeps his own voice low.

“Are… you alright?” The woman looks Inigo up and down with a worried expression. “After that man took you off, you were gone for a while…” She frowns. “I know there’s not much that I could do but…”

“Ah.” Inigo smiles. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me, okay?” 

“He calls you away so often…” She mutters. “I… I don’t know what he’s doing but-”

“Hey.” Inigo shifts his tray onto one hand and reaches out to touch her gently on the shoulder. “It’s all going to be alright, okay? Just focus on keeping you and little Maya safe, alright?”

“…Alright.” She nods. “Just… you too, okay?” She looks up at him with bleary eyes. “Be careful.”

 

—

 

Inigo sends prayer of thanks to Naga as Obai’s weird banquet goes underway without an issue. The man is renowned for having long drinking parties that can last from midday until the next morning. It seems for this guest he’s toned it down just a little bit. But, the alcohol and platters of food that are ferried into the room shine with the mountains of gold they cost to make. Inigo spots too many rare ingredients, specialised concoctions and, once evening is properly upon them, shining gifts being passed between the attendees. 

It’s also here, as Inigo quietly drops off and collects plates, cups and bowls that he finally gets to see this esteemed guest that had Obai so worked up.

Inigo should probably recognise the man but his limited time in Hoshido leaves him pulling a blank. He’s tall, with long, brown hair and eyes. He treats Obai with courtesy, drinks very little, and speaks only formally to the other guests. As the party devolves into the stench of sake and beer, the guest remains upright and focused. 

His aura is warm and serene, Inigo notes. Despite its quiet nature, the man’s spirit is bright and defined. It washes right through the darker muck like the beacon of a lighthouse. 

Whenever Inigo grows close, he also senses, just faintly, two more presences hidden near the man. They’re attentive and on alert. Inigo feels their invisible gazes on him for a spit second before moving on. 

It’s… strange, to say the least. But Inigo can’t linger on that for now. 

 

He continues to watch the strange guest throughout the meal. He comes up with a few clues. 

Firstly, he’s somehow of a higher rank than Obai. Obai continues to flatter and tend to the guest at every opportunity, even through his drunken haze. 

Secondly, he’s a warrior of some kind and is strong enough to have a pair of ninja bodyguards following him around. He keeps a sheathed sword at his side at all times, the sheath itself as impeccable as the visible handle of the blade. It’s a distinctly Hoshidan-style blade, but Inigo gets a sense that there’s something more then meets the eye here. 

And, finally, he discerns the man’s strong morality. He flares ever so slightly when Obai snaps at a servant or makes an aside comment about women or the lower classes. Yet, he still feels kind and respectful. Inigo practically bathes in the warmth of his aura whenever he gets a free second. It pervades even the walls but is muffled by the density of people and can’t reach further into the manor. 

 

After dinner, Inigo feels the guest leave with a few of Obai’s friends, heading upstairs towards the guest rooms. The two ninja linger a little longer before going too.

 

In that early morning, Inigo and all the other slaves are left to clean up the mess. 

 

“Obai must buy a thousand cups a month to keep up with all this.” A middle-aged man uses his gloved hands to scoop porcelain shards into a hemp bag. “Guess he’s got the money to burn.”

“Almost literally.” Inigo hums in agreement, collecting a stack of silver dishes into his arms. “And yet, he’s not bothered to pay for labour.” 

The man laughs but, at the look of a guard, lets it out as a cough. “Fairly right, kid.”

Inigo smirks. He starts out of the room and towards the room for dishwashing just a few doors down. There, he spots Maya’s mother and a few other women rubbing soap and water into the silverware. Gently, Inigo places the stack on the ground beside a few others and makes to leave. Stepping outside, though, he almost walks right into the on-duty guard. The man gives him a harsh look but continues on with a huff. 

Inigo frowns, looking after him. But, then he gets an idea.

 

“Hey.” Inigo heads back into the atrium. He approaches the guy with the hemp bag with a grin.

“Hey?” The man looks up at him. “Whats up, kid?”

“The guard just left, hm?” Inigo asks. “Did he say anything?”

“Nothin’.” The man shakes his head.

“Great.” Inigo smirks. “I’m stepping out for a bit, don’t give me away, okay?”

“Wait- What?” The man balks as Inigo starts to walk away. “Hey, kid! You’re gonna get caught!”

Inigo gives him a reassuring wave as he disappears through the sheer fabric and heads out into the corridor beyond.

 

The manor is alive with pulsing, multicoloured energy. It shines bright from the room behind Inigo, but also the corridors around him and above. 

With a deep breath, Inigo closes his eyes. He needs to focus. 

It’s not hard to spot the guest’s shining aura but, more importantly, he starts to see the muddy outlines of the guards patrolling the halls. So, Inigo stands there for a minute, watching each of them pass around him. Mentally, he makes note of each stairway, each doorway he can thing of…

 

Inigo grins. It’s now or never.

 

—

 

Ryoma walks through the upper floor of Obai’s manor. He passes an armed guard, the silver and iron armour looks impressive with its gold embellishments, but Ryoma doubts it will hold up in a fight. But, of course, these guards are only for show. Saizo and Kagero didn’t take long to find the hired mercenaries that linger too close to the mansion. _Those_ are Obai’s true line of defence. But, why he would go to such an extent is still unknown to Ryoma, though he does have a few ideas. 

 

Regardless, he doesn't have to figure it all out right this second. He’s scheduled to remain at Obai’s for a few more days and that’s plenty more time than a short afternoon. After all, it’s unlikely that a lead would so easily present itself-

 

Ryoma’s thoughts are cut off. Ahead of him, he spots a robed figure dressed the same as Obai’s servants. A young man who’s glancing out of a large, round window. The bright white moonlight cuts through the otherwise golden shine of the candlelight that illuminates most of the manor. 

As Ryoma stops, the servant looks over at him. Ryoma’s first thought is about how young he looks and then it’s about the startling red in his eyes. 

Before Ryoma can say anything, the boy steps forward. He looks a little out of breath and his eyes dart to the sides nervously. 

“Can I help you?” Ryoma asks, watching the boy slowly approach.

He pauses in his steps for just a moment. Then, “I was hoping you could.” The boy speaks Hoshidan, thank goodness, but with an unfamiliar accent. He looks up at Ryoma, the man being a good head or so taller than him. “I need your help.” Without another word, he reaches down to his robes and pulls it up, just enough to reveal the shining metal underneath.

Ryoma tenses. It’s just like the rumours said. 

“There are so many of us,” The boy speaks in a whisper. “We can’t do a thing. We were taken from a travelling caravan- and it’s not just us.”

Ryoma grimaces. He looks at the boy, at the welling anxiety in his eyes.

“I- I’m not supposed to talk to anyone,” he says. “B-But- You seemed like you could help.”

“…” Ryoma pauses. “Kagero.” 

The ninja appears at his side. 

The boy doesn’t look surprised. 

“Where?” Ryoma asks. 

“Downstairs.” He quickly answers. “I’ll be going that way soon.”

“Good.” Ryoma looks to Kagero. “Stay with him and report back to me.” 

Kagero nods and, silently, disappears once again.

“What’s your name?” Ryoma asks.

“…” The boy hesitates for a second. “Inigo,” He finally says. 

Ryoma nods. Definitely not a Hoshidan, then. “I promise, once I look into this, I will help you, Inigo.”

Inigo’s face splits into a relieved grin. “Thank you.” He drops the grip on his robe. “I need to get going.”

“Of course,” Ryoma says. “Hopefully, we’ll be able to speak again soon.”

 

—

 

Inigo is acutely aware of Kagero’s presence following him back downstairs and towards the atrium. Inigo is careful to avoid the paths of the guards as he goes, stopping or taking detours every now and then. 

“…Um.” Just a few doors down from the atrium, Inigo stops. “Miss Kagero, was it?”

Almost inaudibly, a voice replies. “Yes.” 

“Those two with you,” Inigo says. “What were their names?” At the silence, he quickly adds, “Just so I know how to address them- You don’t have to say.”

“…My partner is Saizo,” Kagero quietly answers. “My master is Lord Ryoma. That is all you need to know.”

Inigo smiles. “Thank you.” 

 

When he reenters the atrium, most of the mess has already been cleaned up. He gets a few strange looks from the other slaves but the new guard on duty doesn’t even look his way. 

Inigo feels Kagero wander off slightly, circling the room and ducking through the adjacent doors. 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Inigo turns to the old  man as he addresses him. “You’re a funny one, kid.”

“Thanks for keeping it down.” Inigo grins at him. “Sorry to leave you guys with all the work.”

“Eh, it’s no worse than usual.” The man shrugs. “Here.” He passes Inigo a stack of golden goblets. “Look busy.”

Inigo gives him one more grin before heading back out of the room and towards the dishwashers. 

Maya’s mother looks a little surprised to see him, but says nothing. 

 

It’s only at around dawn that the atrium is clean enough for them to move on.

With Kagero in his wake, Inigo is ferried with everyone else back to the hidden floor beneath the mansion. 

Kagero’s energy grows tense and alert once they start descending. 

 

Once back in his cell, Inigo lingers by the doorway. The guard stays for a moment before starting his march up and down the long corridor. 

Kagero’s voice returns to him in that moment.

“I am going.”

“Good luck,” Inigo whispers. “Be careful.”

Kagero disappears up the corridor and out of sight. Inigo wishes he could have watched her longer, but ninjas’ energies are, expectedly, much harder to track. 

So, in the damp dimness, Inigo settles in for a short rest. Undoubtedly he and the others will be roused in just a few hours and he’d rather make the best of what time he has. 

 

He just hopes this Ryoma can actually help him out.

 

—

 

“It’s worse than we thought.” Kagero enters Ryoma’s chambers silently. The two men already inside are wide awake and pouring over handwritten documents on a small table.

“What did you find?” Saizo asks, watching Kagero approach.

“He was right,” Kagero says. “There’s a hidden stairwell to a large basement, within which is a long corridor of cells. Almost everyone employed by Obai is kept there.” She frowns, taking a seat beside them. “I see signs of reckless abuse too. Torture chambers, isolation chambers and a constant guard.”

“Can you estimate how many?” Ryoma asks. 

“Over a hundred,” Kagero says. “Women and children among them.”

“Hm.” Ryoma nods. “I can’t allow Obai to continue any longer. I’ll send word to the capital for reinforcements.”

“We’re acting so quickly?” Saizo asks. 

“This only confirms what we’ve suspected thus far,” Ryoma says. “We can arrest him for this and, hopefully, have him confess further crimes. An investigation of his home should reveal plenty.”

“Very well.” Saizo nods.

“Is that all, Kagero?” Ryoma asks.

“Yes.” Kagero nods. Then, “Actually, there’s one more thing.”

“Yes?” Ryoma asks.

“The boy, Inigo,” Kagero says. “He asked for your names.” She looks between Saizo and Ryoma. “It shows he’s unfamiliar with the royal family and is certainly not of Hoshidan birth.”

“The crime is higher if he is wrongfully detaining foreigners,” Ryoma concludes. “Thank you, Kagero. Did you answer his question?”

“Yes, milord,” Kagero nods. “I identified you as Lord Ryoma.”

“Thank you.” Ryoma smiles. “Both of you, investigate the grounds of the manor as best as you can. Remain undetected.” He looks between them. “I’ll have a letter sent shortly.”

“Yes, milord.” Saizo and Kagero vanish in twin plumes of smoke, leaving Ryoma alone.

 

The prince lets out a sigh, retrieving a pen and paper from the table in front of him. The reports of Obai’s strange behaviour and increased wealth stare up at him as he begins in draft. Hopefully the man won’t be troubled by an outgoing letter.

 


	4. Sforzando

 

Inigo wakes up to the sound of metal hitting metal.

He jolts awake, pushing himself off of the dirtied floor to look for the source of the noise.

“Get up!” A guard bangs at the bars with his sheathed sword. “You’ve got work to do!” Once he’s satisfied, he starts down the corridor, bothering the other cells as he goes.

“Ugh.” Inigo sits up, cradling his head. He’s tired and vaguely dizzy. 

“More work with this _esteemed_ guest of Shitty Obai’s.” An older man lets out a scoff. “Fuck.” 

“At least he’s not bothering us as much,” A woman says. “Don’t complain or else he’ll hear ya.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, wench!” The man lets out a loud shout. “Fuck you all!”

Startled, most of the people in the cell reel backwards. Inigo, struck with a stark familiarity, jumps to his feet. “Hey!”

“Fuck off, kid.” The man spits. He reaches out and grabs the woman by the arm.

“Brute!” The woman kicks at his legs.

“Shut up!” The man growls. He raises her up slightly, moving to throw her to the ground.

Inigo jumps forward, grabbing the woman around the waist as he lands a kick at the back of the man’s leg.

“Shit!” He crumples over. 

“Are you okay?” Inigo quickly lets the woman go.

She backs up right away, giving the man a hateful but cautious look. “Whatever,” She says. 

“Oi!” The guard is back and knocking against the bars. “What’s going on in here!?”

 

“This brat attacked me!” The crouching man point a finger at Inigo. “Thinks he can get away with shit because Obai likes him best!”

“That’s not true!” Inigo quickly says. 

“Shut up!” Te guard hits the bars. His eyes focus in on Inigo, narrowing. “Both of you, out.” 

“What!?” The man scowls.

“Out!” The guard turns on him. “Or I’ll get in there and drag you!”

“Try it!” 

 

The guard quickly unlocks the door with a large, rusted key. The door swings open and he steps inside, sword now drawn. He looks at Inigo. “Get out. And wait there.”

Inigo only nods, stepping around the man as he passes. As Inigo walks out into the corridor, he sees the curious eyes coming from the other cells looking right at him. 

Behind him, Inigo turns to see the guard roughly grabbing the man. There’s not much of a fight. The man kicks at the guard, attempting to grab his sword in the scuffle, but the blade just ends up cutting through his hands.

Inigo has to stop himself from retching as a few of the man’s fingers fall to the ground.

“Aaagh!” The man collapses to the floor, clutching his heavily bleeding hand. “You fucker!”

The guard calmly sheathes his sword, unperturbed by the blood on his face, and grabs the man by the collar. 

 

—

 

Inigo sits in a small room. It’s dark, with only a single round window on the wall opposite the door. The floor is hard wood and the ceiling comes to a point above him. He’d been led in here after the guard has identified him as ‘Lord Obai’s favourite’ which, really, Inigo would disagree with. 

But, with that, Inigo is pretty sure what to expect. No doubt he’ll be left here for too long in wait until Obai decides he’ll spare him some time.

Inigo sighs. He wonders what those two ninja are up to.

 

—

 

“What?” Ryoma turns away from his desk. “Where was he taken?”  
“A room on the upper floor,” Kagero says. “A message was sent to Lord Obai, but he didn’t seem rushed to answer it.”

“…I see.” Ryoma frowns. “Keep an eye on him until-”

“Milord.” Saizo pushes the door open and quickly enters. He has a sealed letter in his hands. “We have word back from the capital.” He walks forward and offers the letter to Ryoma.

“That was fast.” Ryoma accepts the letter, quickly breaking the seal and opening it. “…” His eyes scan the page. “I see.” He nods. “A small garrison was placed on the road to the capital. They must have gotten my letter and sent word back from there.” He continues reading. “And they’re sending reinforcements at noon.” He glances out the window. “How much time do we have?”

“Just under three hours,” Saizo answers. “What are your orders?”

Ryoma hesitates. “The mercenaries around the manor, are they still there?”

“Yes,” Kagero answers. “They have not moved since we arrived.”

“Take care of them.” Ryoma’s eyes narrow. “Don’t let Obai or anyone else find out. Our forces will move in unopposed.”

“Yes, milord.” The pair bow.

“Go now,” Ryoma says. “We just need to hold out a little longer.”

 

—

 

It takes two hours. Two hours of waiting and wondering. 

 

Inigo sits up as the door suddenly clicks unlocked and, a moment later, is forcefully slid open.

Obai grins at Inigo. “You’ve been naughty.”

Inigo winces. “I’m-”

“Shush.” Obai shakes his head. He takes a step inside and the door closes behind him. He has something wrapped in fabric held in his hand. Inigo’s stomach drops at the sight of it. “And after I allowed you all to sleep longer than usual this morning,” Obai walks forward. “Is this how I should be thanked?” A pause. “That was a question.”

“No, master,” Inigo quickly says. “I’m sorry.”  
“Oh, but I don’t think you are,” Obai says. He starts unwrapping the fabric. “Don’t move, now.”

 

—

 

On the other side of the manor, in the thick forests of bright green trees and bubbling streams, Kagero and Saizo cut easily through the patrols of armed sell-swords. Blood pools in the soil and sprays against the trees. Bodies pile amongst the rocks and creek-beds. 

 

“I’ve counted all of them,” Kagero says. She flicks blood from her shuriken, the drops landing upon a small bushel of wildflowers. 

“We must return to Lord Ryoma, then,” Saizo says. He looks around once more, frowning. 

“What is it?” Kagero asks.

“I saw no campsite or homestay,” He says. “They were not stationed at the castle.”

“Further out, then?” Kagero asks. “I can look. You can report to Lord Ryoma.”

“…Alright.” Saizo nods. “Beware, there may be a discrepant to our counting, stay alert.”

Kagero nods, watching Saizo dart back off into the forest. Once he’s gone, she turns on her heels are starts off into the other direction.

 

The forest is brightly lit. The sun is strong enough to pierce through the tissue-thin leaves of the trees. Kagero follows the path of a long stream that the mercenaries were favouring. And, sure enough, she eventually comes across makeshift tents, crates of supplies and snuffed out fires.

And, not a few feet ahead, she finally comes across a huge, decrepit fortress of white stone. Part of it has been fortified with scrap wood, certainly the mercenaries’ work. More tents are scattered at the foot of the fort but there’s only an eerie silence over the camp.

Of course, Kagero isn’t fooled. No sane man would leave a camp like this unattended, even on private land. 

Kagero keeps to the shadows, slowly slinking forwards. 

 

“I _told_ you.” Suddenly, a man stumbles out of under the fort. They have a glass bottle in hand, the contents half-gone. “There’s no issue!” He slurs on his words as he turns back into the fort. “See?”

“See what?” Another man, this time actually sober, follows him out. 

Kagero sees the swords at each of the mens’ sides and the basic armour they wear. She pulls out a dagger and holds it ready in her hand.

“I’ll tell the boss that you were drinking,” The sober man says. “Maybe he’ll cut off your hand for it.”

“He wouldn’t do that!” The man laughs. “It’s _fine_ , we’re under the patronage of the _great_ Lord Obai, we’re gonna be rich and do no work for it!”

“If you say so.” The other man turns away. “You’re the one who’ll get in trouble.”

 

Kagero’s dagger flies through the air. It hits the drunk man in the back of the neck, right into a his spine. He spasms for a second, dropping the bottle and smashing it onto the ground, before his legs buckles.

“Woah!” The other man jumps in surprise. “Hey!” He grimaces at the fallen man. “Really?” When there’s no response, he just sighs. “What a waste.” He starts forward, frowning at the broken bottle.

Kagero pulls out another dagger.

“…What?” The man’s eyes widen at the sight of blood under his companion. “Shit-”

The dagger hits him in the throat, causing a flood of blood to rush out of the gash and down his front.

Kagero steps out of the bushes and walks towards the man. He looks up at her pleadingly, but his life is already forfeit.

The ninja says nothing as she wrenches the dagger free from the fallen man. She reaches out to the one left choking and, wordlessly, yanks the blue free.

He coughs, blood spewing past his lips, for a silent moment, before he falls forward, dead. 

 

Kagero starts back to the manor. She walks freely past the trees, content that she’s the only one around. She checks her clothes for blood and is content to find none. It won’t do for her to be unbecoming beside her liege. As she passes through a clearing, Kagero glances up at the sky, noting that it’s still a few minutes to noon. 

Then, another thought comes to her.

Kagero stops walking. For some reason, she can’t think of anything but that slave boy. She can’t think of anything but stinging pain, of Lord Obai’s face, and of blood pouring over wooden floorboards.

Before she can register any of those thoughts, Kagero breaks into a run. She dodges over and around the gnarled roots across the forest floor, diverting her path slightly as she runs towards the back-end of Obai’s manor. 

 

—

 

“ _Please!_ ” Inigo lets out a gasping breath. His lungs sear with each movement, accompanied by a sickly warmth that drenches his side. One hand is pressed into the wound, but it’s not doing much to stop the worrying blood flow. His robe is stained almost entirely red. It’s hardly a functioning garment anymore, the iron whip having cut straight through the fabric. Most of it hangs from Inigo’s shoulder, pooling on the ground beneath him.

The pink-haired, bright red-eyed boy lies on the wooden ground, a man in a golden outfit that’s slowly splattering with blood stands over him.

There’s no sound from outside the small room, just an oppressive silence that swallows Inigo’s words.

Inigo looks up Lord Obai pleadingly, the sound of his pounding heartbeat almost deafening. “ _Please…_ ” He chokes, lowering his head before him. “I can’t-”

Inigo feels burning tears well up in his eyes and he lets out a strangled sob. The pain is quickly turning to numbness and his breaths are becoming shorter and harsher. 

 

He wonders what Lord Ryoma is doing.

He wonders about his two ninjas.

He wonders about the red-haired Saizo.

He wonders about the stoic Kagero…

 

He reaches out to them.

 

 _Please_ …

 

 

—

 

Kagero throws a shuriken at the guard before he can even mutter a word. He falls to the ground with a loud clattering, but Kagero can’t bring herself to mind.

An incomparable panic fills her head, overcoming every other instinct. Why does she feel this way?

Kagero stares at the door in front of her. Whatever it is, the answer is right behind this door.

 

With a heaving push, the door slides open.

Kagero sees Inigo, surround by blood and shredded cloth.

Kagero sees Obai, arm raised and ready to strike.

Kagero sees red.

 

—


	5. Harmony

—

 

Inigo wakes up to white light. It takes him a moment to recognise it but, when he does, it comes with a start.

Jolting upwards, Inigo’s eyes fly open. As he expected, he’s greeted by the sight of Ryoma and Kagero lingering just beside him. Blinking, Inigo quickly discerns his surroundings. He’s in a bed of white sheets, sunlight pouring in through large windows and over many other beds, both filled and empty, as well as the various medical staff wandering between them.

Slowly, Inigo looks at the pair beside him. 

“Are you alright?” Ryoma asks. He looks concerned and more than a little surprised, but that fades quickly.

“What…” Inigo looks around, head scrambling with thoughts. “What happened?”

“Kagero found you with Lord Obai,” Ryoma gestures to the woman. “Just as a company from the Hoshidan army arrived from my call.” He smiles. “I’m not surprised that your memory’s a little blurry, Kagero brought you here in quite the state.”

Inigo turns to the woman. She frowns and turns away. “Thank you,” He says. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kagero says. She doesn’t look at him.

“You… said the army’s here?” Inigo looks back at Ryoma.

“Lord Obai has been arrested for quite an extensive list of crimes,” Ryoma says. “His manor has been seized while we treat and relocate his staff.” 

“Everyone’s okay?” Inigo feels relief well up in his chest.

“As well as they can be,” Ryoma says. “I have doctors looking over any sick or injured.” He frowns. “A few will suffer permanent effects, I’m afraid, but we’ll do our best to help them.”

Inigo lets out a breath. “Thank you, truly.”

 

“Prince Ryoma!” An armed solider jogs into the room. They walk towards Ryoma and give him a short bow.

“Yes?” Ryoma turns to him.

“Lord Obai has arrived at the capital,” He reports. “The Queen sends this in reply.” He passes a sealed letter to Ryoma before heading back out of the room.

“You have my thanks,” Ryoma says, waving the man away.

Inigo watches on with curiosity as Ryoma breaks the wax and unfurls the letter. He reads it for a few moments before smiling. “She says she’s thankful to you.” He looks at Inigo.

“Me?” Inigo stares. “The Queen?” Then, “…That solider called you- _Prince_ Ryoma?”

Ryoma smiles humorously. “You heard correctly.”

Inigo feels his cheeks heat up. “I- Oh Gods-” He presses his cheeks into his hands. “Milord, I-”

“Please, do not fret,” Ryoma quickly says. “If I had cared about how you addressed me, I would have revealed myself sooner.”

“A-Ah…” Inigo’s face refuses to shed its redness. “Right.”

“I am somewhat in your debt,” Ryoma says, passing the letter to Kagero. “I will arrange transport for you- to wherever you need to go, as well as a small compensation.”

“Really?” Inigo blinks. “Ah, well, I’m not sure that’s necessary.” He shakes his head. “I was- I was travelling with two of my friends, actually.” He looks cautiously up at Ryoma. “I’m not sure where they are now.”

“Where were you headed initially?” Ryoma asks. “Perhaps I could send word to try and track these friends of yours down.”

“Well, we weren’t headed in one place in particular,” Inigo admits. “But, the plan for us ever getting separated was to meet at the Hoshidan capital.”

“I sure that could be easily arranged.” Ryoma smiles. “We’ll be heading back there once everything here is settled.” He glances over at Kagero. “I’d be more than happy to allow you to accompany us and, there, we can aid in reuniting you with your travelling companions.”

Inigo breaks into a wide grin. “Thank you so much, Lord Ryoma.”

“Please,” Ryoma chuckles. “It’s the least I can do.”

 

—

 

Across the kingdom, a pair of mercenaries exchange blows on a Hoshidan training field. White sand and bamboo fences stand in the small courtyard, the high walls of the fortress standing around them.

“Phew.” Owain takes a step back to let out a breath. He holds matching swords in both hands, the curved blades similar to Hoshidan katana but the craftsmanship betrays their Feroxi origins. 

“Done already?” Severa stops too, lowering her broader Ylissean sword grasped in both her hands. She lets the point rest on the ground and flicks one of her ponytails out of her face. 

“Heh, you haven’t even glimpsed my great power!” Owain smirks at her. 

“You can just say if you’re tired.” Severa easily sheathes the sword at her side and starts walking off the field.

“I didn’t say that!” Owain jogs off after her, taking a little longer to stow his blades.

Severa reaches the side of the field, where a shallow wall stands between them and the open passageway into the fortress proper. She grabs her canteen from the floor beside her jacket and takes a drink. She looks over at Owain. “It’s getting to patrol time anyway, don’t be weird about it.”

“And of course your mighty intuition is correct!” Owain grins. “Our demonic contract with the mighty battalion of light is tenuous to rupture lest the clauses be met.”

Severa raises an eyebrow at him. “Just don’t go scaring them off like last time, got it?”

“I would never!” Owain frowns. “Why do you doubt me, Severa of the Blazing Blade? I have kept hold of my aching blood for these months hence!”

“Whatever.” Severa rolls her eyes. She grabs her jacket over her arm. “I gotta go.” She gives him a pointed look. “Keep it together.”

 

Severa ignores Owain’s too exuberant responses behind her as she walks into the fortress. In the halls, she passes a few Hoshidan soldiers that barely bat an eye as she passes. Finally, after two months, she and Owain aren’t being eyed suspiciously as foreigners and are instead considered their allies. Part of Severa is relieved, but another is annoyed that it took so long.

 

“Oh, it’s you.” Setsuna sits on a large rock by the fort’s entrance. As Severa walks out of the large gate, she spots the bow-wielding woman looking over at her.

“What?” Severa raises an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” Setsuna shrugs. “Are you ready to go?”

Severa spots a pair of Hoshidan soldiers also waiting nearby. She really doesn’t need all these people around just to circle the fort for a few hours, but it’s Hoshidan protocol. “Sure, whatever.”

Setsuna nods and gets to her feet, patting the dirt from her clothes. Severa knows better than to ask why she’s covered in wet soil and thorns. 

 

—

 

Owain lingers on the training field for a little longer, cooling down with a few stretches. While he sits on the ground, finally sheathing his blade, he hears footsteps come up behind him.

“Hello down there.”

Owain turns to look up at Azama peering down at him. “Greetings, my prudent companion! What can I do for you?”

“Hm. Depends.” Azama smirks a little.

“Your machinations are curious to me.” Owain gets to his feet to face the man properly. “Do you perhaps carry with you the secrets to a grand and noble quest? A matter fit only for the great and heroic?”

“Not at all,” Azama hums. “My lady wishes to see you and your friend.”

“Oh?” Owain blinks. “The fleet-footed Severa has already left to do her rounds, I’m afraid she’ll need some measurable tracking down.”

“You’ll do by yourself, then,” Azama decides. He turns away. “Come on.”

 

Owain follows Azama into the fortress and up a thin flight of stairs. They head into one of the fortress’ high towers, one that Owain already knows to be occupied by the Hoshidan princess.

“Here we go.” Azama pauses at the door. It’s thick wood with a delicately crafted golden knocker. Instead of using it, however, Azama just raps with his knuckles. “Lady Hinoka? I’m back.”

A muffled voice replies, “Come in.”

Azama smirks at Owain, pushing the door open with one hand. “After you.”

 

Inside, the room is lined in delicately painted walls. Opposite the door, the wall opens up to a large balcony currently half obscured by a paper and glass screen. Princess Hinoka sits in a small chair by a large desk, papers stacks somewhat haphazardly around her. The room is otherwise quite tidy and mostly empty. Owain assumes most of the princess’ possessions are stacked away in the walls or visible cabinets. 

“Greets, your ladyship.” Owain enters with a deep bow.

“Miss Severa is out on patrol right now,” Azama says, entering behind Owain. 

“Alright, that’s fine.” Hinoka nods. “Thank you, Azama.”

“Of course.” Azama bows shallowly and backs back into the corridor. The coy smile on his lips ozones’t fade as he closes the door in front of him.

 

“Sorry about him,” Hinoka sighs. She looks over at Owain a little curiously. “Owain, right?”

“Correct, milady.” Owain nods. “Pardon my impudence, perhaps, but may I ascertain to why I’ve been brought here to you?”

Hinoka nods. “I received a letter from my brother, Prince Ryoma, just now.” She holds up a delicate piece of paper in her hands. She hesitates for just a second. “Does the name ‘Inigo’ mean anything to you?”

 

—

 

“Here you go.” Up on his feet, Inigo passes a large bushel of bright green and coloured vegetables to a young woman.

“Thank you!” She grins brightly at him. “This’ll be plenty for tonight.”

“Ah, don’t thank me,” Inigo says. “I’m just the delivery boy. Elis and the others helped pick it all.”

“It’s a relief that all the produce in the gardens isn’t going to waste,” The woman says. “Lord Ryoma has really thought of everything.”

“I suppose so.” Inigo nods. “Well, if that’s everything…”

“It is, thank you.” She grins. “I’ll see you at dinner!”

 

In the past couple of weeks, Inigo has been busy helping Ryoma and his men manage the great manor of Lord Obai. With hearings and arrests happening almost everyday, the reach of Lord Obai’s influence is being slowly uncovered to worrying extents. Inigo sees the stress on Ryoma’s face and in his bright aura. It’s well disguised, but Inigo is too familiar with it. 

Still, the prince had been trying to help Inigo in what free time he could muster. Letters had been sent to the Hoshidan capital and to the nearby cities, but none had bore fruit. A few days prior, Ryoma had told him that messages had been sent to his siblings with details of their current investigation into Obai, but also of Inigo’s pursuit. While Inigo had been flustered by the attention initially, all he could do was thank Ryoma. The victims of Obai have been slowly led out of the castle, taken to their homes or families across the country. Apparently the royal court feels personally responsible for letting Obai operate as he has for so long and are thus putting a fair amount of support into the program.

Still, many are left without places to go. So they remain employed at the manor, helping the army and each other. Inigo, for one, has been flittering around helping with about anything he can manage. Especially now that’s he’s healed enough to run around without supervision, he’ll be damned if he doesn’t lend a hand. 

 

Heading through the manor’s halls, Inigo feels Kagero slowly approaching. He pauses is his steps and waits.

Once she comes into view, he turns to her with a smile. “Good evening.” 

“And to you.” Kagero nods. 

“…Did you need something?” Inigo asks.

Kagero studies him for a second. “…You’re needed in the medical bay.”

“Oh, alright,” Inigo says. Then, “Why’d they send you to tell me?”

“They didn’t,” Kagero says. 

“…” Inigo stares at her. “Uh…”

“Never mind.” She shakes her head. “Get going.” She vanishes in a plume of smoke, leaving Inigo confused in her wake.

“…” Inigo blinks. Ninja really are such curious people. He shrugs. Whatever.

 

—

 

“Try to keep still, alright?” The elderly woman currently in charge of the infirmary has a tight grip on Inigo’s leg. 

“Alright-” Inigo lets out a hiss of pain as the woman starts to wrap a damp bandage over his still red and raw wounds. “W-What is that stuff?”

“Disinfectant,” She says. “Unless you want to finish with a bum leg, you’ll put up with it.” She continues wrapping.

“Do you need that for all of me?” Inigo winces. He thinks of the white bandages over all his other limbs and around his chest.

“Don’t complain.” She fixes him with a stoic look. “I’ve seen men with lesser wounds die from preventable infections because they wouldn’t sit damn still.” She looks back to her work. “You’re a soldier, aren’t you? Stick through it.”

“…” Inigo hesitates. “How’d you know I was a soldier?”

“It’s all in your body,” She says. “You got the muscles and build for it. Not the same as most soldiers I’ve seen, but close enough.” Her eyes glance back up at him. “And I’ve seen plenty of soldiers, boy.”

“I can imagine.”

 

It takes just under an hour to all of Inigo’s bandages to be replaced and redressed. By the end of it, his body stings and aches all over, but the older woman seems content by it. Hopefully it’ll be worth the embarrassment of stripping down, Inigo thinks.

 

Just as Inigo is shrugging his light robe back on, he hears a knocking at the door.

“Come in!” The woman calls out, helping tie the knot at Inigo’s back. “There.”

“Thanks.” Inigo nods and looks over the door as it opens.

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” Ryoma carefully pushes the door open.

“Lord Ryoma, of course not.” The woman bows and, after a moment, Inigo does the same. It’s hard not to be distracted by the man’s appearance, honestly. He’s dressed in his full armour, all bright reds and sharp edges. It’s large and intimidating and reminds Inigo too much of spiny Plegian armour.

“Inigo,” Ryoma says. 

Inigo looks up at him. “Yes?”

“I’ve received a letter from my sister, Princess Hinoka.” He smiles genuinely. “I believe we’ve found your friends.”

 

—

 

Three days later, Inigo sits nervously on the front steps of Lord Obai’s manor. He’s aware of Saizo lingering in the shadows but tries to pay him no mind. The sun sits high in the sky above them, showing the scene in the usual, white Hoshidan light. Inigo stares off into the horizon, down the long white road that leads right up to the manor. Any minute now…

 

Suddenly, Inigo feels a bright and familiar warmth run through him. Seconds later, he sees movement in the distance. He stumbles slightly as he gets to his feet, smile splitting wide. Off to the side, Saizo also moves, stepping slowly into view. He’s cautious, Inigo can feel, but no more than usual. No, if anything, he’s curious.

 

It takes another minute or so, but soon enough the small squadron of soldiers comes up to the front of the manor. While the formation of two dozen or so infantry soldiers come to a stop, Inigo hears the loud flapping of wings. 

A soft but fiery aura suddenly engulfs him. It’s strong and almost stunning in its impact. Inigo can’t help  but stumble back a little as, with a gust of wind and stray feathers, a mounted pegasus lands on the road in front of him.

 

The woman on the back of the mount stands to attention. A large naginata is visible on her back and the bright red of her hair contrasts sharply with the perfect white of her pegasus. 

“Lady Hinoka.” Saizo steps past Inigo and bows in greeting.

“Saizo.” Hinoka easily dismounts, pulling her pegasus’ reigns forward with her. Her eyes slide over to Inigo curiously.

“Milady.” He greets her with a bow.

“You’re Inigo, I assume,” She says.

“That’s right.” Inigo straightens up and smiles at her. “Perhaps-”

 

“Inigo!” A sharp, bright voice cuts through Inigo’s thoughts faster than he can make them. Inigo’s head snaps over to the side as a small group comes up behind the lines of infantry. Four of them total, Inigo doesn’t recognise the bored woman or the curious monk, but he could recognise the flashes of gold and red with his eyes closed.

Owain is running towards him at full speed. His arms are out in front of him and Inigo barely has time to brace himself before he collides.

“ _Dear cousin_!” Owain slips into speaking Ylissean. “ _You’re really here! You’re okay!_ ”

“ _What’d you expect?_ ” Inigo returns in kind. He wraps his arms around Owain. “ _Gods, it’s good to see you again._ ”

“You guys are embarrassing,” Severa says in Hoshidan. 

“ _Sorry, sorry,_ ” Owain peels himself off of Inigo. He looks over at Hinoka with a sheepish smiles. “My apologies, Lady Hinoka!”

“Uh, don’t worry doubt it.” She waves it off, turning back to Saizo. “Where is my brother?”

“I will escort you to him,” Saizo says.

“Setsuna, Azama!” Hinoka glances behind her. “Come with me!” She glances at Owain and Severa. “Do as you like for now.” She looks at Inigo. “You look like you have plenty to catch up on.” She starts to walk away, Saizo leading her away.

“Thank you!” Inigo calls after her, almost strangled.

She pauses, glances back at him. “You don’t have to thank me. I didn’t do anything.”

Inigo still smiles at her. “Still. Thank you.”

 

—

 

“Holy _shit_ , Inigo.” Severa sits beside Inigo on the small garden bench. They all look out onto a large peach tree or something, the garden quiet around them. Severa has a tight, almost painful grip on Inigo’s arm. 

“No kidding,” Inigo breathes. “Well- At least it’s all over now, right?” He tries for a smile.

“You’re too relaxed about this.” Severa scowls. “Fuck!” She kicks at the ground, a poor pebble sailing away. “Where is the bastard? I’ll cut him up!”

“That’s not necessary!” Inigo quickly says. “And impossible. He was taken to the capital to be charged.”

“That’s not good enough.” Severa growls. “Since Lucina’s not here, I’ll have to cut him up for her! Maybe I’ll tear off his skin and pull out his eyes! I’ll cut off his hands for daring to touch you!”

Inigo can’t help but blush loudly at that. “T-That’s-” He shakes his head. “It’s fine! Really!” 

“I think perhaps undermining the Hoshidan legal system will only lead to further despair, dear Severa,” Owain says. “Enough has been seen of his dastardly crimes- This kingdom is not beyond the death penalty.”

“Good!” Severa spits. “Or I’ll do it myself!” She angrily crosses her arms, glaring down at the ground.

Even with her violent tendencies, Inigo can’t help but smile. He reaches out and rests an arm on her shoulder. “Thanks for the sentiment anyway, Severa.”

“Pfft. Whatever.” She doesn’t move away from the touch. 

On Inigo’s other side, Owain drapes his arm around his cousin’s shoulder. “Otherwise, you’ve been associating strongly with the Hoshidan prince, have you not?”

“Oh, Lord Ryoma?” Inigo glances over at him. “I didn’t know who he was at first, but yeah, I suppose we’ve been getting along.”

“Rubbing elbows, hm?” Owain grins. “And what is our plan from now on?”

“We only took work with Princess Hinoka because it payed well and kept up near the road to the capital,” Severa says. “Guess there’s no use for it now.”

“You’re going to quit?” Inigo asks.

“We still have a job to do, right?” Severa says. “Find a dragon god and convince him to help us out. Gods, we’ve really strayed from the path.”

“We’ll still get there.” Owain leans over to pat her on the back. “Perhaps our new acquaintances could provide us some aid in that regard.”

“Like what?” Severa raises an eyebrow.

“We can’t exactly ask them for directions.” Inigo frowns. “What’re you thinking of?”

“Perhaps an aid for travelling,” Owain says. “Beasts to ride us over the horizon! Sustenance to hold us through the passing days and nights!”

“Rations would be good,” Inigo says. “Think they’d actually spare us some horses?”

“It’s not like we’ll have much luck making it anywhere just on foot,” Severa frowns. “This close to the capital, maybe, but if we try to head towards Nohr then it’ll get dangerous.”

“I still have all my things from when we were separated,” Inigo says. “But that’s just a couple days of rations along with my other stuff.”

“Yeah, it’d be preferable if you didn’t lose Falchion this early in.” Severa scoffs. 

“Don’t even joke about that.” Inigo winces. “This whole time I was sure that he’d sold it off along with everything else- then we’d have to go find it.”

“Ugh.” Severa scowls. “The only good thing he managed to do was be an insufferable hoarder.”

“When… should we leave?” Inigo asks. 

“Sooner rather than later,” Severa decides. “We’ve already wasted so much time.”

“Naga did say that his mission could take years,” Owain frowns. “And it’s only been a few months.”

“Well, the shorter the better,” Severa says. “We’re only here so we can get home. Let’s not forget that.”

 

—

 

It was abrupt and, Inigo could feel, surprising to everyone around them, but it had to be done. 

 

The three Ylisseans left Lord Obai’s mansion the day after being reunited. Ryoma and Hinoka had been sad to see them go, but they were also understanding. 

Inigo had taken time to say farewell to Kagero and Saizo, the two ninjas doing their best to remain impartial. Inigo had smiled as he said goodbye anyway. 

 

The men and women of the manor itself had been harder to leave. Inigo had comforted more than a few of them, promising to seek them out if he ever returned. He knew that they would be okay, that they would persevere through it all. 

 

At dawn, the three left on a small cart pulled by two sturdy horses. They weren’t meant for speed, but for endurance. The thickly muscled beasts were gently giants, carefully leading them away from the manor once the time came. 

 

Sitting at the back of the cart, Inigo waved goodbye to the figures who came to see them off. He felt Kagero near the entranceway and saw Hinoka’s two retainers lingering nearby. And, finally, he watched as the manor he’d been trapped in for so long finally disappeared from sight.

 

“Feeling okay?” Mere minutes in, Owain takes a seat beside Inigo. 

“…Yeah, I think so.” Inigo smiles. He tugs at his familiar clothes. It was a relief to be out of his lighter Hoshidan wear and back in his things from home. While they may be worn and ageing now, they’re familiar and irreplaceable. They are, however, tight against his injured skin and rough bandages. Inigo hopes the discomfort will fade after not too long.

Owain, too, is in his Feroxi swordsman outfit. Luckily, it was close enough to Hoshidan styles that he’s been able to wear it without issue. Still, Inigo spots a few adjustments made to it.

“What’s that?” He points to a large bag newly tied to Owain’s waist.

“Ah, so your blessed eyes have finally revealed my hidden intentions.” Owain smirks. He reaches down and unclasps the bag, pulling from it a thick, red book.

“…Fire spells?” Inigo raises an eyebrow. “I thought Aunt Lissa gave up teaching you magic?”

“A new era awaits us, cousin,” Owain says, shaking his head. “I shall broaden by horizons and further my quest of greatness!”

“Try not to cause a forest fire, how about?” Inigo smiles. “You know, I could probably give you a few tips if you wanted.”

“I haven’t seen you cast a single spell in the last two years,” Owain deadpans.

“Hey, being out of practice is better than never being in practice at all,” Inigo says. “It’s not my fault that spell books became hard to come by.”

“Boys, I am _begging_ you,” Severa’s voice comes from the front of the cart. “Don’t you _dare_ burn up this cart or I will burn up _you_ , got it!?”

“Yes ma’am!” Owain sits up straight.

“We promise to be careful, Severa,” Inigo says. “No magic near the cart.”

“Hmph.” Severa sighs. “There better not be.”

“Fire  may supposedly be the easiest spell, but it’s far from the safest,” Inigo says. “Maybe put that away for now.” 

Owain frowns. “Fine.” He slips it back into his bag. “But my quest shall not end here! I shall unlock the world’s secrets eventually!”

“Sure thing.” Inigo chuckles. “But first, we need to unlock the secrets of this mission first, how about that?”

 


	6. Refrain

—

 

**Three years later.**

 

The battlefield is wrought into chaos. For the first time in over a generation, the Nohrian and Hoshidan armies are set to collide full force. 

Laslow, Odin and Selena stand behind the Nohrian lines, watching their various lieges rallying the troops. 

“This is bad.” At a moment of freedom, Laslow reaches out to grab his cousin. “Right?”

“Right.” Odin grabs him right back, hand squeezing down on his arm.

“We’re we supposed to stop all this from happening?” Laslow asks. “Now, Lady Corrin is who-knows-where, doing who-knows-what!” 

“I know!” Odin shakes his head. “ _We just need to be smart about this. No rushing off and getting killed._ ”

“ _I can agree with that._ ” Laslow nods. “But- What _do_ we do, then?”

“We’ll do as we’re commanded,” Odin says. “We need to wait and see what happens.”

“Right.” Laslow hesitantly lets Odin’s arm go. He can feel shivers running up his spine. War. Again. He shakes his head. “We can’t let this go bad.”

“We’ll go what we can.” Odin turns, spotting Niles waving him over. “I need to go.” He pats Laslow on the arm. “Good tidings to you, cousin. Stay safe.”

“Got it.” Laslow takes in a shaky breath, trying to steel himself. “You too.”

 

—

 

Bare minutes later and Laslow is darting across the field, sword drawn and head low. Once ranks were broken, the lines were lost, and soldiers were left to fend for themselves. Laslow can’t see Prince Xander, nor can he see Peri, or Odin or Selena. A wave of panic rolls through him.

 

A flash of lightning.

 

Laslow jumps back, a yelp at the back of his throat. He skids against the grass, throwing his sword in front of him in a ready position. Instead of an enemy mage, however, all he sees is a familiar face.

 

Prince Ryoma stands tall and proud, energy crackling off of Raijinto drawn in his hands. And he’s staring at Laslow. 

His aura feels the same, the brightly shining light almost knocking Laslow back proper. It’s strikingly familiar and strikingly dangerous; right now, Laslow is only concerned with the latter. 

 

Still, Laslow can’t help himself. “Lord Ryoma?” He gasps out, fighting the urge to lower his sword.

Ryoma only narrows his eyes. Oh. Of course. He won’t recognise Laslow, not with his newly updated appearance. He especially won’t care to look long after seeing the Nohrian crest emblazoned on his armour. With a flash of his blade, another bolt of lightning is thrown in Laslow’s direction.

He can’t move. Laslow stares, sword only partially raised to block. His vision is consumed by bright, shining blue and gold.

 

“Laslow!” 

Laslow’s trance is broken. He realises that he’s fallen to the ground, a great black steed standing over him. Xander looks down at him, wide eyed and worried. “Are you alright!?”

“F-Fine!” Laslow scrambles up. He sees Ryoma, just a little ways away. He looks to have lost his footing for just a moment, but is falling back into a fighting stance.

“Go!” Xander tugs at his reigns, moving to stand in front of Laslow proper. “Find Peri!”

“Got it!” Laslow backs up, not daring to look away from the scene just yet. He sees both divine weapons start to spark again, the conflicting energy that flows off them is almost nauseating to watch. Still, Laslow manages to get far enough away to turn and start running. 

He doesn’t look back.

 

—

 

**Three months later.**

 

Laslow sits on a plush armchair amongst rows of neatly packed bookshelves. He has a book open on his lap, but he’s not paying it much mind. Instead, he’s watching the figure carefully carousing the shelves with a thoughtful expression. A warm, wine-red energy flows from him, one calm and collected, but volatile and bitterly strong. A stressed tension sits in the man’s shoulders, but, for once, he looks distracted from it. 

 

“Having trouble milord?” Laslow smiles from his seat. 

“Somewhat.” Xander sighs, glancing over at his retainer. “The librarian has an outdated organisational style. Leo has complained to me many times, but this is the first time I’ve been so puzzled by it.” He sends another frown at the nearest shelf.

“What’re you looking for?” Easily, Laslow slides his book aside, something on local myths and legends, and gets to his feet.

“…” Xander hesitates, watching Laslow get up. “Quite a while ago… Corrin recommended me a book. A fairytale of some kind.” He turns away, emotions flashing over his face.

It’s Laslow’s turn to frown. “Well- Once you see her again, I’m sure you can consult her about it.” He glances up at the shelves. 

“Perhaps,” Xander breathes. 

 

It’s been three months since Lady Corrin practically betrayed both Nohr and Hoshido before vanishing to the wilds. Ever since then, she’s appeared sporadically and disappeared just as fast, throwing both kingdoms into chaos as well as a full-out war with one another. At the heart of it, Laslow knows that the two families only want closure, to regain their missing sibling. But, of course, King Garon’s relentless warmongering isn’t doing anyone much good. 

 

“ _Tales of Valentia_?” Laslow reads off of a blue spine, the letters painted in twisting gold. 

“That’s it.” Xander, who had been crouching down, straightens up. 

“Here, milord.” Laslow grins, pulling the book free and handing it to his liege. The front cover shows a pair of figures, also painted in gold, but Laslow only catches a glimpse of it.

“Thank you, Laslow.” Xander smiles, just slightly, but genuinely. 

“You just needed another pair of eyes,” Laslow says.

“Not just for this.” Xander places the book on a nearby table. “You’ve been… an irreplaceable aide to be these last few months.”

“There’s no need for that, milord,” Laslow says. “It’ say duty to help and, you said it yourself, we’re friends aren’t we?”

Xander chuckles a little. It’s a wonderful sound that Laslow’s been missing lately. “Yes, I suppose so.” He sighs. “I only wish…” He shakes his head. “Never mind.” He reaches out, resting a hand on Laslow’ shoulder. “I say thank you as a friend, then. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” Laslow grins. He leans over slightly, picking the book back up and pushing it into Xander’s chest. “Better get reading, milord.”

 

 

Laslow and Xander spent the rest of the evening in the library, Laslow eventually growing bored of his book and wandering the shelves for a while before giving up and returning to his seat. The whole time, Xander sits on a long, comfortable couch and reads in silence. It’s a welcomely domestic sight, and Laslow only wishes that it could last.

 

The next day, however, the two as well as Peri are set to depart from the castle and journey to Cyrkensia. Hoshidan troops have reportedly been spotted entering Nestran territory, and the king is adamant about destroying any of their advances as quickly as possible. So, even in the neutral territory, the war knows no bounds. 

 

When the dawn comes, Laslow packs up his things. He hesitates in his room but, in the end, he packs everything he has into a few bags and brings them downstairs. If anyone noticed his load was larger than normal, they didn’t say anything. 

 

Atop his horse, Laslow looked back at the castle Krakenburg with apprehension. He could spot the window to his room, wiped clean and empty. He wonders if he’ll ever return. 

 

—

 

“L-Lady Camilla?” Across the country, Selena is left staring wide at her liege. “Are you sure?”

“…Yes.” Camilla’s eyes dart over to Selena but just as quickly move back to Corrin. The runaway princess stands before the two of them, expression nervous but hopeful. Prince Takumi and Princess sakura stand behind her, Azura standing at her side.

“Thank you, Camilla.” Corrin smiles. 

“How could I ever say no to you, my dear Corrin.” Camilla holds out her arms and, in a split second, Corrin is there, embracing her.

Selena watches this scene with wide eyes, though she’d deny it. A thousand cogs are turning in her head, running through a thousand thoughts. This can’t be happening, can it? But, is this the true route to peace? Selena frowns. Regardless, like this, maybe she can actually start to complete the mission that landed them in this world in the first place. 

Selena looks at Camilla. She tries to ignore the pulling of her heartstrings.

“Selena, Beruka, dears.” Then, Camilla is looks at her. “I won’t make this decision for you,” She says. “If you would be happier-”

“No!” Selena can’t help herself. “I mean- Lady Camilla, I’ll always stand by your side.” Selena fumbles. “No matter what.”

“Of course,” Beruka says. She gives Selena a strange expression for a moment before turning away. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“Oh, my gorgeous girls!” Camilla reaches down, scooping them in with an arm each. “Thank you.”

“N-No problem.” Selena feels her cheeks redden at the proximity. She’ll figure this out later. Maybe Corrin really can convince the others to join her cause, now wouldn’t that make things easy.

 

A quiet voices assures her that it won’t be.

 

—

 

Five days later, Prince Xander and his retainers arrive in Cyrkensia.

 

“W-What the hell?” Laslow stops with the rest of the party, eyes wide at the trails of smoke rising from the city. The evening darkness shadows the landscape in blues and violets, but the great city is aflame in bright reds.

“Are the Hoshidans already here?” Xander’s brow furrows. He turns to the group behind him. “Move ahead!” The various horses and footmen start forward, moving around the prince and his steed. Laslow and Peri stay behind.

“Why would they attack here?” Laslow asks. “It makes no sense.”

“Nestra is a neutral country,” Xander frowns deeply. “They’ve refused to take sides in the war- this is a senseless act of violence.” He looks back at his retainers. “We’re moving in. Stay close.”

 

Laslow and Peri follow Xander down the main road that leads into the city. Wind whistles past them as they ride, a burning heat and smell of ashes growing closer. Soon enough, they also pass groups of fleeing civilians, clutching their belongings or family members. Some look up at the Nohrians with hopeful eyes, others only look fearful.

“You!” Then, Xander comes to a sudden stop. A man dressed partially in armour heralds a pair of children at his side. He looks up as Xander’s call.

“Prince Xander,” He immediately says.

“What happened here?” Xander asks.

“We were attacked out of nowhere,” The guard says. “Hundreds of soldiers throughout the city- no one saw them approach, and they started setting building alight, cutting through anyone they could reach.” He winces. “It’s as if they were inhuman.”

“We’re here to help,” Xander says. “Continue to evacuate the city.” He turns away. “Come.”

 

—

 

It doesn’t take long for them to find the Hoshidan forces. Prince Ryoma stands at the forefront, slashing angrily through the Nohrian soldiers sent ahead.

“Shit.” Xander swears under his breath. He glances at his retainers. “Keep the line steady.” He pulls at his reigns and his horse darts forwards. Laslow watches him draw Siegfried and start throwing blasts over at the Hoshidans. It’s always too familiar a sight, and not in a good way.

Laslow looks over at Peri. “You go left I’ll go right?”

“Okay!” Peri grins, turning her mount to the side. She already has her lance out and looks far too ready to start. “See you!” She starts off in the other direction, leaving Laslow momentarily alone.

The man sighs. He’s not ready to fight the same fight twice.

 

 

“…Selena?” Once again, the flow of battle is broken by a familiar face.

“ _Inigo, back off._ ” Selena walks right up to him. 

“ _What’s going on?_ ”

“ _They didn’t tell you?_ ” Selena raises an eyebrow. 

“ _…No?_ ” Laslow shakes his head. “You’re fighting with Lady Corrin?”

“ _They know about our old friend,_ ” Selena says. “ _They’re trying to stop him. Remember? Like our mission said?_ ”

“ _How?_ ” Laslow’s eyes dart around at the clashing soldiers. “ _What do we do?_ ”

“ _Lady Camilla has agreed to take Corrin’s side,_ ” Selena says. “ _She’s also got the younger Hoshidans too. It look like it’s only a matter of time before we’re all on the same side._ ”

“ _Do you think that?_ ” Laslow asks. 

“ _Your one might need an extra push,_ ” Selena says, frowning. “ _Do you know where Odin is?_ ”

“ _No_.” Laslow shakes his head. “ _But- Severa, are you sure about this?_ ”

“ _I’m not so sure what ‘this’ is yet, honestly,_ ” Selena says. “ _Just- Be careful. Try to avoid doing any real damage-_ ” She pauses. “ _Can you see them?_ ”

“See?” Laslow asks.

“The invisible things.” Selena gestures around. “They wrecked the city and both sides are blaming it on one another.”

“Oh. Right.” Laslow glances around again. “They keep fading in and out.”

“Take care of some if you can,” Selena says. “Prince Xander and Prince Ryoma can squabble if they want, but we need to take care of them first.”

“Okay…” Laslow frowns. “Selena, be careful, okay?”

“…Got it.” Selena says. “Don’t worry about me, just make sure you keep your pretty head on your shoulders, got it?”

Laslow smiles. “Right, got it.”

“See you later, I guess.” Selena starts to walk off. “Don’t die!”

 

—


	7. Fortissimo

It would be over a season before Laslow would see his friends again. Information became tight and restricted. Laslow couldn't know where Odin was, lest the letters sent between them be seized in transit, and Selena had joined Corrin’s army of disappearing-reappearing soldiers. 

 

But yet, even with all the pain and stress, things weren’t getting better. 

 

A week after Cyrkensia, Xander, Laslow and Peri had been called to stay in a fort on the Nohrian border. Iago had met them there and spirited Xander away for almost an entire day. When he got back, however, Laslow wasn’t so sure that he’d actually returned. Instead, he got his own personal King Garon he was bound by oath to obey. No matter the target or the price, Xander would order the king’s commands to be done. Laslow was forced to watch men and women be cut down and slaughtered and there was nothing he could do. 

Xander had become tainted by something- a dark presence that hangs over King Garon and the is slowly infecting the rest of the world.

But, no matter what happened, Laslow couldn’t abandon him.

 

“ _You can’t keep doing this._ ” Laslow sees Odin, finally, in a field south of the Hoshidan border. The fighting was light, and Corrin’s appearance here was a poor coincidence.

“I have to.” Laslow doesn’t move to draw his sword.

“We’re hearing rumours,” Odin says. “About the things that Prince Xander has been doing-”

“He’s following orders,” Laslow says. “Iago and the king are to blame.”

“But staying at his side isn’t doing anyone any good, cousin,” Odin says. “You’re being swept up.”

“I… can’t leave.” Laslow shakes his head. “I won’t stand against him, not after all this time. I _know_ that things can still be made right.”

“…” Odin slumps. “I can’t entirely believe you.”

“Then don’t.” Laslow frowns. “Leave, go to wherever you’ve been going with Lady Corrin and Selena, and let us be.”

“We can’t just leave this war to go on either,” Odin says. “We’re trying for peace, just like you.”

“I can’t fight him.” 

“Why?” Odin’s hand brushes Laslow’s.

_“I love him.”_

 

—

 

“The Hoshidan army is incoming.” Xander pours over a large map. “With Prince Ryoma at its head. Corrin has swayed most of the royal family to her traitorous cause, which means we’ll have less competition once they arrive.”

Leo sits on a tall chair a little ways away. His skin is pale and his expression taught. He’s been eerily silent ever since he returned without a retainer. 

Niles lingers by the door, a serious expression refusing to leave his face. His fingers twitch towards his bow, ready to pull it free at a moment’s notice. 

“We will put an end to this here, if we can.” Xander looks up from the map and to Iago on the other side. 

The king’s advisor smiles. “Let’s hope we see some results, then.” 

“Inform my father of this plan,” Xander says. “I shall make the preparations here.”

“The king expects much from this venture,” Iago says. “For your sake, I hope he is not let down.” He turns and starts walking towards the door. Niles glares as he steps aside, but Iago’s smirk never falters. 

 

Once Iago leaves, Xander starts to roll the map up.

“Do you _really_ think this is possible?” Leo’s voice speaks up. It’s somewhat hoarse and, looking up at his brother, his eyes are bloodshot.

Xander frowns.

“Even if we manage to fight of Prince Ryoma, where exactly would that get us?” Leo scowls. “More angry Hoshidans, more fighting, more dying.” He slumps forwards slightly. “Why are we doing this?”

“We are fighting to protect our country.” Xander speaks curtly, not looking at Leo. “We do as Father commands. That is why.”

Leo stares at Xander. His fists are clenched and Laslow can feel the build up of angry energy inside of him. 

“That’s bullshit-”

“Lord Leo!” Laslow springs away from the wall. Leo’s eyes snap over to him. “P-Perhaps this is neither the time nor place.”

“Laslow, do _not-_ ”

“Niles.” Xander turns to the door, catching Niles’ eye. “My brother requires rest and assistance. Look over him.”

“…Of course.” Niles steps away from the door and towards Leo. “Milord.”

“I can’t believe this,” Leo mutters. “Does nothing we say matter to you anymore?” He turns away from Xander. He walks towards Niles, walking right past and towards the door. As he passes Laslow, he gives him a pointed glare before disappearing into the corridor beyond. 

 

“…” Laslow turns to Xander. He watches the prince roll up the map and tie it with the small ribbon it came with. “Milord?” He cautiously approaches.

“Yes?” Xander turns as Laslow comes up to his side. 

Laslow hesitates. “Is… something wrong, milord?” He asks. “If there’s anything I could do to help-”

“That’s not necessary,” Xander says. “Continue to do your job, that is enough.” He steps around Laslow and heads to the door.

“Milord!” Laslow calls out after a few steps.

Xander sighs minutely before turning around. “ _Yes_?” His eyes are cold. Laslow shivers. 

“…Never mind.” Laslow’s shoulders drop. “Good evening, milord.”  
Xander steps outside, closing the door behind him. 

 

—

 

The Hoshidans arrive two days later. 

In that time, Laslow could never get more than formal words from his liege. But, he has to keep trying. Whatever has affected him, he has to believe that it could be undone. 

Prince Leo, however, had given up speaking to his brother and managed to convince him to let him leave. Laslow has no idea where he and Niles are now, but it’s not the issue at the front of his mind.

 

When the alarm bells ring, Laslow is already fully dressed and armed and standing in the courtyard of the fortress. Behind him is the only route to the meeting hall a floor above where Xander and some other soldiers are waiting. Laslow knows Peri to be among them; he wonders if he’s done something to require him being kept away. 

 

The sounds of fighting quickly overtake the from of the fort. Sounds of metal on metal, of spells being cast and released. Laslow hears battle cries and shouts of pain. It’s almost too much to remain in here, away from it all.

The soldiers around Laslow stand at the ready in battle formations. Some look apprehensive, others look excited. Laslow’s not sure how he feels yet. 

 

And then Ryoma appears. 

 

“You.” Ryoma’s eyes narrow as he stares over the small field. Hoshidan soldiers emerge from the doorway behind him, quickly readying for another fight. Laslow wonders if they bothered to spare any of the outer guards, or if they’re all lying dead now. 

“Prince Ryoma.” Laslow struggles to make his voice heard. He takes a deep breath. “My name is Laslow, retainer to Prince Xander of Nohr.” His shaky hands draw his sword.

“I’ve been ordered to keep you from my liege.”

“Does he not find the courage to face me himself?” Ryoma frowns.

Laslow hesitates. “…Surrender now, leave here with your men alive and yourself uninjured, or face the consequences.” The grip of his sword tightens. The words feel rotten falling from his lips.

“Lay down your own sword,” Ryoma says. “Step aside and perhaps I shall be merciful.”

“…Of course.” Laslow falls into a battle stance. “Then, it seems we come to agreement.”

“Perhaps.” Ryoma raises his blade. “Men, attack!”

 

—

 

Laslow ends up on his back, head resting on the edge of a shallow flower pot. Dirt and sand run through his hair and dirty his clothes. The sharp pain of the open wound at his side burns with every breath and aches with his heartbeat. The whole fight was… pitiful. He could barely muster the will to fight, let alone the strength. 

He doesn’t know where Prince Ryoma went once he was done. The man likely had little care for where Laslow ended up and simply moved right on.

 

It hurts.

It hurts, seeing the man he thought of as a friend cut down his allies and storm his temporary home. He’s probably fighting with Xander and Peri now. That thought starts a flow of adrenaline through Laslow. 

He can’t let them be hurt. He won’t let any of them die. 

Ryoma may now be his enemy, but he once was his friend. Xander may now work against him, but until recently they worked together. 

Laslow can’t accept this ending. 

 

It takes a few minutes, far longer than he would like, for Laslow to struggle to his feet. He sees bodies strewn over the courtyard, both Nohrian and Hoshidan, and blood pooling around them. It stains red the white sand, like the bloody clouds that tinted the sun back home. 

Using his sword as a cane, Laslow starts shuffling forward. The door into the fortress has been left open. 

 

Laslow’s ears are filled with static, with pumping blood and his laboured breaths. He can’t even remember what wounded him, just the pain and the fall. He thinks he’s hit his head too, with the way his vision is twisting and turning. Though, they may just be the blood loss.

 

Laslow kicks the door properly open and staggers inside. 

 

“S-Sir Laslow?” A Nohrian guard sits against the opposite wall. His armour is stained bright with blood. He’s only a little older than Laslow but looks up at him with pleading eyes.

“Where are they?” Laslow looks up and down the corridor.

“Left.” The man nods his head and then winces. “They may have already made it to Prince Xander.”

“…Right.” Laslow pauses, taking a deep breath. 

“Please… Sir Laslow-” The man coughs. “Don’t let this end here.”

Laslow looks back down at him. “…It won’t.” He turns to the left and starts walking again. He doesn’t lean on his sword, letting his muscles scream in pain on their own. 

 

—

 

Xander stands at the ready, back facing the thick stone wall emblazoned with a Nohrian banner. At his side, Peri hops on her feet excitedly. In here, it would be impossible to ride their horses, so they’re both left on foot. 

Half a dozen of their best soldiers stand around Xander, all with their weapons drawn and at the ready. Xander can hear fighting outside and the ringing of the alarm bell but, here, there is only a lingering silence. 

Then, the door is opened.

 

“Prince Xander.” Ryoma stands between the double doors. He lowers his hands from pushing them open. Raijinto gleams in one of them, electricity arcing off of the blade even as its held still.

“Prince Ryoma.” Xander holds his head high. 

“Hiding away, are you?” Ryoma’s expression tightens. “Sending off your men to try and stop me. Is it possible you are afraid of this duel?”

“Afraid?” Xander bristles. “Don’t be ridiculous.” His eyes dart over the Hoshidan soldiers. “I hear your retainers abandoned you. Perhaps it is you that is truly afraid.”

“How confident you are, with only one retainer of your own now.” Ryoma raises his blade. Xander sees the blood dripping from it.

One retainer? Xander’s mind grinds to a stop. Why… Why is Laslow not at his side? He feels a sharp discomfort near the base of his skull and he can’t help but wince. Where was he…?

“Milord?” Peri whispers, looking over at Xander curiously.

Xander meets her gaze. If Laslow was truly stationed outside… His eyes snap back to Ryoma’s bloody blade. _No._

“You-” Xander feels Siegfried burst to life in his hands. A wave of hot, terrible anger flies through him. Any distractions, any discrepancies are thrown to the side as Xander steps forward. 

“Are you ready?” Ryoma scowls, also stepping up. “Then, let’s finish this!”

 


	8. Melody

Laslow has one hand up against the wall. He leaves bloodied handprints with each step, dripping more onto the stairs beneath him.

He can hear more fighting above him. Just a little further…

 

Laslow steps out onto the landing. His chest seizes with the final step and Laslow jolts forward. He manages to catch himself on a windowsill, white sunlight pouring in. It blinds him, just for a moment, as he looks up.

“Hey!” A pair of Hoshidans stand on either side of a half-closed door. They both raise naginata when they see Laslow.

“Get back!” One of them takes a step forward.

Laslow can’t fight them. He can barely hold himself upright. His eyes move up to the door. There. That’s where Xander is. He has to get inside. Laslow’s hand slowly raises up, reaching towards the door over fifty feet away.

“Stop moving!” The Hoshidan calls out. “Get on the ground!” He takes a step forward. “Hey!”

Laslow barely hears him. No, all he hears are the mixed voices inside, his vision being filled by white and dark energy. He’s so close…

“Hey!” The hilt of a naginata is knocked into Laslow’s side.

“Gah!” Laslow falls to the side. But, in that moment, he feels his fist close on… something.

 

Laslow lands on the ground, the world around him suddenly much louder than it just was. And, beside him is something soft and warm.

“…Laslow?”

Laslow turns, eyes wide, to see Peri. She’s lying on her back, blood splattered over her dress and her armour. Her one visible eye stares at him widely.

“You’re alive…” She says, as if dreaming. 

“Peri?” Laslow sits up, ignoring the sharp pain, and looks down at her. “Wait, hold on-”

“Lord Xander…” She tilts her head to the side, looking behind Laslow.

“What?” Laslow turns and, sure enough Xander and Ryoma are locked together - blades clashing, in the middle of the room. Both are visibly injured, open wounds and blood streaming down.

Laslow feels sick.

“No!” A rush of energy pushes him to his feet. The world around him fades out. There’s nothing else. Nothing but two men killing themselves before Laslow’s eyes.

 

A rush of pain.

Laslow barely registered his feet pounding against the ground, his arms splaying out wide and the indescribable pain that ran through him on both sides.

He remembers seeing Xander’s face, eyes wide with horror, before everything faded into heavy black.

 

—

 

Laslow woke up in a bed between Xander and Peri. Both of them were tucked under their own clean, white sheets, eyes closed and breathing even. The infirmary smells harshly of blood and medical herbs.

According to the doctor, Laslow had been injured worse than the other two, and there was no obvious reason to why he awoke first. But Laslow knew.

Laslow asked about Ryoma. “They retreated after Prince Ryoma fell unconscious. We didn’t have the means to go after them,” The doctor replied.

 

The days after that, Laslow spent most of his time resting, recovering, and lamenting. He was in pain, both physically and mentally, but he was so, so relieved that neither Xander nor Ryoma had left the battle dead. If Ryoma had succumbed to his wounds, Laslow is sure that they would have been told. Perhaps Iago would have appeared with congratulations. But the silence from the crown spoke well enough.

In his dreams, he sees the conflicting light and dark. He sees blood spilt over the floorboards, dripping from sword blades and staining armour deep, bright red. Laslow stays awake, a lit candle by his bedside and moonlight streaming in through the window above him. It’s neither dark nor bright, a peaceful grey in between.

 

Five days after waking up, already days after the battle, Laslow found himself strong enough to leave the fortress.

“Stay on guard.” He stands at the newly repaired gates, the thick iron spears raised just high enough to duck under. Laslow faces the guards behind the gate. “I will be back later tonight.”

“Of course, Sir Laslow.” The guards nod.

The right guard straightens up. He’s recovered well from his state when Laslow first found him on that day. “Be safe, sir.”

“I know.” Laslow smiles. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

The nearby town is technically in Nestran territory. It’s not small by any means, with a bustling night market shining bright light out visible even from a distance.

As Laslow walks down the winding road and towards the tall wall built around the town, he pauses in his step when he’s sure that no one is around. He reaches up to his ear, fingers grasping at the golden earring there. He fiddles with the clasp and eventually pulls the ornament free. With the motion, he feels a swell of warm, familiar energy wash over him. As Inigo lowers his hand, he sees the slight darkening of his skin and the pink strands of hair that fall over his eyes. His long, navy blue cloak covers up his casual clothes, ones he’d picked up in Hoshido when they were still in that territory years ago. Inigo tucks the earring into his breast pocket, careful to keep it secure. That one, small artefact is all that’s keeping ‘Laslow’ alive and his own identity safe. Inigo wonders if Severa or Owain have told Lady Corrin about their true selves yet. From how they appeared to him before, he guesses not.

 

The town’s gates are open. A lightly armoured guard nods to Inigo as he enters, his Hoshidan dress and foreign appearance leading to no cause for alarm.

The markets are bustling with various townspeople and visitors, but there’s an air of apprehension in the air. In his real form, Inigo can better feel the emotions of the people around him with barely any focus. He feels the nervousness, their fear and discomfort. Quietly, he reaches out to them, trying to calm them. It works slowly, but not well enough. The weight of the war has become too much.

 

Then, Inigo finds his output.

A bar, somewhat popular, with cheap drinks and a round stage at the far end. From his table, Inigo watches various patrons come up and perform at their leisure, performing drunken songs or making speeches. Even better, the large door and open windows lead out into one of the main market streets. People pass by somewhat curiously, peering in to see who’s made there way onto the stage. Some pause and listen, a few even coming in and sitting down at points.

Inigo takes his chance.

 

After a minute or so of silence, Inigo manages to pay for his drinks and step away from his table. It’s… a little daunting. He’s never done something like this to a group of strangers, but he _needs_ to do something. All this sadness and negativity is burning him out and it’s been years since he’s had a chance to use his powers like this.

Inigo gets up on stage a little awkwardly. He starts sitting on the wooden stool with not much people even noticing he’s there. Only the barmaid, who he’d just paid, raises an eyebrow curiously at him.

 

Inigo takes a deep breath.

 

_I stand by a river of water and wine,_

_It boils warmly, sending shivers up my spine,_

_The waves ripple up to grasp at the shore,_

_Wondering if life can offer anything more,_

 

The bar starts to quiet. Inigo pours out his energy through the song. He was never as good a singer as his mother. He was never as good at his mother at anything. But, it’s one of the best ways to do this.

 

_I walked along the riverbank side,_

_Flowers bloom through cracks in the sand,_

_The wind blows cool and gently,_

_Wondering why it took so long to understand,_

 

Even with his eyes closed, Inigo feels a few people stopping outside as the energy in the bar starts to change for the better.

 

_A red sky, a black sea,_

_A sheathed blade cutting into me,_

_Warm touches on my skin,_

_When will my light brighten from the dim?_

 

Suddenly, something familiar grows close. Inigo’s eyes snap open. He sees a crowd settled in front of him, all smiling and ready. Inigo can’t see the person, but he can _feel_ them. But… what would he be doing here?

 

 

_Did you walk down this path too?_

_I can feel the freedom in my veins,_

_Water white and sky bright blue,_

_Wondering how to break these chains,_

_I remember living that peaceful life with you,_

 

Eventually, Inigo finishes the song. The bar claps and cheers and the boy’s face heats up red. He scampers off stage and out of immediate view. He ducks his head at calls of praise, but can’t help but feel a sense of achievement.

He almost forgot about _him_.

 

As Inigo finds another free table and takes a seat, it only takes a few moments for his guest to join him.

“May I?” Ryoma, hair down and with a hood over his head, smiles at Inigo over the table.

Even though Inigo had expected it, seeing the man here…

Inigo chokes. He sees blood, bright red and painful. He feels the ache in his back, down his spine, and jolts forwards slightly.

“Are you alright?” Frowning, Ryoma leans forward.

“Y-Yeah,” Inigo manages. “Sorry, yeah." He looks back up at Ryoma. His kindness has been sharpened since the first time they met. It’s harsher, enough to stun an unsuspecting energy. It takes Inigo a few moments to get used to being so close.

“It's been so long since I last saw you, I thought I should say hello," Ryoma cautiously takes a seat. “Inigo, it’s been a while.”

“You too.” Inigo inspects Ryoma's face and hands. They're the only visible part of him, and they’re half covered in bandages. "What... happened to you?"

“That..." Ryoma glances down at his hands. “This war has only gotten worse. It’s to be expected from being on the front lines."

"I see..." Inigo frowns.

“But, may I ask what you've bene up to all this time?” Ryoma asks. “Are your friends here?"

"Oh, no,” Inigo shakes his head. “They're... off elsewhere.” He hesitates. "I've actually- after we left Hoshido, the three of us have been in Nohr.”

Ryoma shifts a little. Inigo feels his apprehension. “I... see,” the high prince says.

“We found work, made some friends,” Inigo continues. “Found a place to stay but now… It's not so viable.” Inigo turns away.

“I’m sorry for your troubles,” Ryoma says. “I am doing everything I can to end this war, so that all people can benefit from it.”

“…" Inigo frowns. "Are you?” He looks up at Ryoma.

“Excuse me?” Ryoma blinks.

“Are you truly fighting for peace?" Inigo asks. “Or only for vengeance? Revenge? Self satisfaction?”

“What are you saying?” Ryoma bristles.

“I’ve seen many things since we last met,” Inigo says. “I may be somewhat biased now , after all my time in Nohr, but I can't agree with your methods, Lord Ryoma.” Before Ryoma can speak, Inigo adds, “And neither do I agree with King Garon.”

“What… do you believe is the right path?" Ryoma asks carefully. He’s uncomfortable, but also curious. His initial flare of resilience has faded.

“There is always another option,” Inigo says. “One not of mindless war and bloodshed. There is always a better path. It may not be the easiest or the kindest, but there are many ways to get to any destination. One need only be willing to take that route.”

“..." Ryoma considers Inigo for a second. “You’re…”

“Sorry." Inigo apologises. “I’ve overstayed my welcome.” He pushes himself to his feet. “Good evening, Lord Ryoma,” He says, looking down at the man, just barely. “We will see each other again soon.”

 

Inigo walks out of the bar, ignoring the feeling of Ryoma's eyes on his back. He says nothing as he passes a pair of unfamiliar Hoshidans at the door. He sees them enter and approach the prince with worry. Inigo lets them fade into his periphery.

Inigo needs to head back. He's getting too emotional, he can feel the waves of energy flowing of of him. He’s under-practiced with his powers again. He needs to go back to his friends.

 

The moment he's out of town, Inigo puts his earring back on. It's calming, in a way, muting all those emotions, dulling his powers. With how highly strung everyone in the two kingdom have been, there’s no surprise that it all got to him. Laslow ponders his conversation with Ryoma as he starts his slow walk back. He definitely went too far, his bitterness and frustration getting the better of him. He just hopes that he didn’t give away too much. Ryoma’s a smart man, but he didn’t seem to be prying too much.

Laslow sighs. The pains along his skin have been disturbed to a point beyond just discomfort. He’s still not entirely healed, and how that fact is rearing its ugly head. Laslow will need to grab some stronger painkillers from the door before he tries to sleep.

 

But, as luck would have it, Laslow isn’t due for any proper rest anytime soon.

 

After a day of lying back in bed, pondering his own actions and beliefs and watching over his friends, Laslow is interrupted in the early evening by a soldier rushing into the room.

“Sir Laslow!” The woman has a long spear in hand and wears heavy armour.

“What is it?” Laslow sits up to greet her.

“We have visitors at the gate,” She says. “It- It’s Princess Camilla.”

Laslow starts. He pushes the blankets off of him and starts out of bed. “Who knows?”  
“Just I and my companion at the gate.” She stands up straight. “No one else has been informed.”

“Keep it that way.” Laslow nods to her as he finally stands. He pulls his shoes out from under the bed. “Go wait for me, I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Of course.” She nods and starts back to the door.

 

In a moment of silence, Laslow turns to Xander. He looks peaceful, as if only sleeping; but the dark red circles under his eyes and the bandages visible up his neck betray the image. Laslow sighs. He finishes tying up his boots and grabs his jacket off the end of the bed. “I’ll be back soon,” He promises. “Just wait for me.”

 

 


	9. Obligato

Camilla stands a few feet from the gate, arms crossed. She tries for an air of superiority, but it’s swallowed in worry and anxiety.

At her side and draped in a long cloak, Corrin reaches out and rests an arm on her sister’s arm. “It’s going to be okay, Camilla. If Xander really was-” She fumbles. “Then we would know already.”

“I know.” Camilla lets out a small breath. “I cannot be satisfied with just knowing that, however.”

Corrin smiles, just a little. “I know.” She glances behind her, to where Beruka and Selena are both waiting. Kaze, too, is lingering in the shadows, out of sight just for now. Both the retainers are dressed conspicuously, hoods over their heads like Corrin’s.

 

As they stand there, the guard that first left them upon arrival appears from the gap in the large gate. They push one side of the large, wooden doors open enough to reveal the dark courtyard within and step outside. They lean over to their partner and whisper quietly.

 

“…Lady Camilla?” And then, a familiar voice speaks out.

 

Camilla looks up, spotting a figure walking towards them through the newly opened gate. He walks with a limp, bandages visible around his head. Still, Laslow greets her with a smile.

“Laslow.” Camilla breathes a sigh of relief but it quickly hardens. “You’re injured.”

“I’ll recover fine.” Laslow steps past the gate. His eyes dart over to the hooded trio beside Camilla. “Why… are you here?” He asks. “It’s dangerous.”

“As I’m aware,” Camilla says. “But I needed to know.”

Laslow smiles wider. “Lord Xander.” It drops a little. “He’s still unconscious, I’m afraid, I…” His shoulders slump. “I woke up first. Peri is down too, and over half of us are hurt or dead.”

Camilla frowns. “And the Hoshidans?”

“They retreated after Prince Ryoma fell,” Laslow says. “Not dead, simply injured as well.”

“I see.” Camilla nods. “Perhaps we should speak elsewhere?”

“Right, of course.” Laslow gestures for her to follow. “Come with me.”

 

Selena jogs forward first, passing Camilla and Corrin to rush to Laslow’s side. It doesn’t surprise the Nohrian princess, if anything, it’s welcoming to see.

Corrin stays beside Camilla as they enter inside. The two guards give a nod as they pass but say nothing more. Once Beruka and Kaze slip in too, the doors are pulled closed behind them.

 

—

  
Laslow leads them back to the infirmary, up the thin stairways and cold corridors. He tries to avoid the areas worst splattered with blood, which ends up with a slightly longer than usual route.

“What happened?” Selena scowls at him. “You’re limping.”

“Tends to happen,” Laslow says. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“It better not be,” Selena says. “You look terrible. Worse than usual.”

“Gee, thanks.” Laslow chuckles. He’s tired, too tired to be offended. “What about you?”

“What _about_ me?” Selena asks.

“How have you been?” Laslow asks. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen one another.”

“I’m obviously doing better than you,” Selena says.

“That’s good,” Laslow says. “But, why are you here?”

“We’re actually trying to _stop_ the fighting, you know,” Selena says. “So, when we heard that this place got attacked, we needed to check it out.”

“You mean, Lady Camilla and Lady Corrin were worried about Lord Xander,” Laslow says.

“Basically,” Selena huffs. Then, “How bad is it?”

“Not as bad as it looks.” Laslow comes to a stop outside the door. He pushes it open and steps aside. “Take a look.”

 

“Xander!” The moment she’s inside, Corrin throws her hood back and rushes to Xander’s bedside.

Camilla quickly follows her, resting a comforting hand on her sister’s back.

“Shit.” Selena scans the room and then turns back to Laslow with a scowl. “Looks like you’ve been spending plenty of time in here.”

“Too much,” Laslow nods. He walks over to his bed and sits down, glad for the rest.

“Hm.” Selena sits down next to him. They’re left facing Peri’s unconscious form, dark bruises visible up her face and arms.

“ _Shit_.”

“No kidding,” Laslow says. “We don’t even have a healer on staff anymore and it’s not like they’ll send one down.” He frowns. “Before this- Iago came by. Basically said this was the last chance.” He glances over at Xander. “What’s the saying in Nohr? Victory or death?”

“Something like that,” Selena says. “…Prince Leo and Niles are with us now.”

“I guessed so.” Laslow nods. “The two got into a fight and Lord Leo stormed off. Lord Xander- He didn’t seem to bothered by it.” He looks over at Selena. “ _He’s been acting weird- not like himself at all._ ”

“ _How?_ ” Selena asks.

“ _He’s been… worse,_ ” Laslow says. “ _Ruthless, merciless. He did everything the king or Iago ordered and more. It’s been… terrifying._ ” He shakes his head. “ _I don’t know what to do. A part of me hopes that, once he wakes up, he’ll be back the way he was but… he still_ feels _the same, like this._ ”

Selena turns to face Xander. “ _Like Garon?_ ”

“ _Exactly like Garon,_ ” Laslow says. “ _It’s… also just like our old dragon friend._ ”

Selena scowls. “ _Somehow, I’m not surprised._ ” She turns back. “You should come back with us.”

“And abandon everyone here?” Laslow frowns. “No.”

“Oh come on!” Selena glares at him. “Sticking around here hasn’t done any good. If anything, it’s making things just worse for yourself.” She shakes her head. “And I have to deal with Odin complaining about not seeing you- Right now is the best chance we’ll get, since these two are knocked out.” She gestures towards Peri. “And we actually have healers. Princess Sakura and Lady Elise can do more than a regular doctor can do, and you know that.” Her shoulders drop with her vigour.

“ _I won’t let you keep hurting yourself, Inigo. I promised to look after you, even if you don’t want me to._ ”

“…” Laslow stares down at his hands. She’s right, of course she is. But, just part of him was holding onto some hope, hope that things could still get better on the calmer route. “Okay.” He looks up at her. “If you’ll have us.”

 

“Of course we will.” Suddenly, Corrin steps around the bed and into view. She smiles at Laslow brightly. “You’ve been protecting my brother all this time, so thank you, Laslow,” She says. “We can get you, Peri and Xander proper help and get you back together with everyone else.”

“What about the soldiers here?” Laslow asks. “I don’t know if the king will take them back, and there are wounded in need of attention worse off than we are.”

“We have allies in Cheve ready to help,” Corrin says. “We’re not too far from there and they can send healers this way.”

“Are the soldiers here trustworthy?” Camilla asks. “We can’t risk being exposed or putting the Chevois in danger.”

“They are.” Laslow nods. “They’ve been fighting with us this whole time. They’re loyal to Peri, Lord Xander and I. I helped train some of them myself- Most don’t care for King Garon at all.”

“That’s as good as we’re going to get.” Corrin smiles. “I’ll get Scarlet to come here too, just in case though.”

“Then we can go soon.” Selena gets off of the bed. “I’m already sick of this depressed place.”

“…Alright.” Laslow smiles. “Let’s go.”

 

—

 

Laslow takes time to say goodbye to more than a few of the castle’s inhabitants. He apologises for leaving but leaves promise of aid coming by soon. He packs up his things, those he kept in his room and didn’t relocate to his bedside, and, before dawn breaks, makes his way back to the infirmary dressed and ready.

“Don’t break a bone or something trying to carry all your shit.” Selena immediately swipes a bag from his grasp. “You always have too much stuff.”

“Not that you can talk,” Laslow says back. “I wonder who would win on a set of scales?”

“Don’t make me drop this,” Selena scowls, walking away still with Laslow’s bag.

  
Selena and Laslow head over to Corrin and Camilla at Xander’s bedside. The pair of princesses are conversing quietly but cut off when the retainers approach.

“Ready?” Corrin asks. “We’ll open the way in just a minute.” 

“How will you bring Lord Xander and Peri?” Laslow asks. “They can’t exactly move on their own.”

“We’ll have to take the beds as well,” Corrin says. “I’ll try and land us in the infirmary, so they’ll barely have to move.” She looks over at smiles a Kaze as he pushes the two occupied beds together.

“Ready when you are, milady,” He says.

“Great.” Corrin grins, turning back to Camilla. “Okay?”

“Let’s go.” Camilla nods. To Laslow, she says, “Hold onto Peri just in case. These trips can be a little rough.”

“A-Ah, okay.” Laslow walks over to Peri. He awkwardly places his second bag on the bed beside her and, carefully, takes her hand in his. Her hands were always strangely cold, but now the feeling is more than a little disturbing. Laslow holds her tight, pressing his warmth into her. It’s not much, but its the best he can do.

 

—

 

The secret, floating world lost in time appears far brighter than Laslow remembered it. A dark blue sky hangs above them, with rolling green fields broken over shining stone wet with falling waterfalls. White spray and mist float through the air, barely flowing in through the partially open window.

The small group land in a large room of wood and stone and already with half a dozen beds lined up against the wall.

“Eek!” With a surprised cry and as the light fades, Laslow sees Princess Elise jumping back in surprise. “Corrin!”

“Ah, sorry Elise!” Quickly Corrin steps forward with an apology. The room is lit only dimly with candlelight, drawing long, dark shadows over the walls. No wonder Elise was surprised to see them.

“Ah!” She focuses on Laslow and the two new beds between them. “Is that-” She ducks around Corrin and rushes to Xander. “Xander!”

“Quieter, darling,” Camilla says. “He’s still resting, see?”

“B-But-” Elise lowers herself beside the bed. She looks over at Peri and then back at Laslow.

“Hello there, princess,” Laslow smiles at her.

“Laslow.” Elise smiles, just a little. “You’re okay?”

“I’m okay.” Laslow nods. “And so will Lord Xander be. He may need a bit of your help, though.”

“R-Right!” Elise quickly gets back to her feet. “I’ll go get my staff!”

 

“Selena, how about you take Laslow to one of the free rooms,” Corrin says. “We’ll take care of things here.”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Selena reaches out and grabs Laslow by the hand. “Come on.”

“Hey!” Laslow frowns indignantly at the force but goes along with her. He’s sure to grab his bag before he’s pulled out of range. “Not so hard!”

 

—

 

Odin is rudely awakened by a sharp knocking at his door.

“Eugh…” He blinks awake, bundling up in his blankets. “What the-”

“Odin!” A loud voice calls out. “You in there!?”

“Selena…?” Odin groans, eventually sitting up. “What do you want!?”

“Get out here!” Selena bangs on the door again. “Up!”

“Okay!” Odin mutters angrily to himself as he gets up. What is so important that he needs to be woken up before dawn? He’s not even up for any duties this morning!

“What is it!?” Odin tugs open the door. He frowns out at Selena, her arm up to knock again.

“About time,” She huffs, rolling her eyes. She takes a step to the side, nodding her head to the figure behind her.

“Hey.” Laslow smiles at her, looking tired and worn, but undeniably present.

All of Odin’s fatigue burns away in a split second. “ _Cousin!_ ” Odin practically leaps forward, pulling Laslow in a tight embrace.

“Woah!” Laslow laughs. “ _I’m not going anywhere, you know._ ”

“ _I don’t know that!_ ” Odin protests. “ _No! You will remain here!_ ”

“Lord Xander and Peri are here too,” Selena says. “They’re out cold now, though. I doubt this idiot’ll run off without them.”

“ _Oh, happy days!_ ” Odin beams. “ _You must recount to me the great tales of your lost adventures, Inigo of the Indigo skies!_ ”

“How about tomorrow?” Laslow offers. He smiles tiredly. “I think I’ll pass out if I’m on my feet for a moment longer.”

“You’re welcome into my demonic abode, cousin,” Odin says.

“He has his own room, you know,” Selena says. “We were heading there now.”

“There’s no harm in it,” Laslow says, smiling at Odin. “How long has it been since we shared a room?”

“It’s as if eons have passed!” Odin grins.

“This is stupid.” Selena frowns.

“You don’t have to stay,” Laslow says.

“Stupid.” Selena pushes Laslow inside and then steps inside herself. “I have to leave in a few hours, so don’t complain if I wake you up.” She pulls the door closed behind her.

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

 

—

 

True to her word, the three only lie in quiet for three or so hours before Selena pushes her way out and leaves with he creaking of the door.

In the pale sunlight streaming in through the window, Laslow shifts where he lies under the messy covers. “ _Hey, Owain, you awake?_ ”

“ _Hard not to be,_ ” Odin chuckles. “ _Severa’s pounding gate could put a stampede of bulls to shame!_ ”

“ _Don’t tell that to her face,_ ” Laslow cautions. Then, “ _It’s good to see you again._ ”

“ _You too._ ” Odin smiles, even if Laslow can’t see him.

A short silence covers them.

 

Then, with a sigh, Laslow sits up.

“What’s wrong?” Odin turns his head to watch him.

“I just… I don't know.” Laslow shrugs. “It’s been a weird few days.” He reaches up and easily removes his earring.

“I still don’t know what happened,” Odin says. “I heard that the fort where you and Lord Xander were staying was attacked by Prince Ryoma and his army.”

“It wasn’t pretty.” Inigo sighs. “I- Seeing him again up so close was…”

“Strange.” Odin sits up. He twists a golden ring off of his finger. There’s not much of a change, only a lightening of his hair, a golden shine grows in his eyes and dark freckles spray over his nose. “Yeah, it must be.”

“And…” Inigo shifts to look at Owain. “I may have seen him in town yesterday.”

“You saw Prince Ryoma?” Owain frowns. “Where?”

“Just a bar,” Inigo says. “He was covered in bandages and had some people following him around. He came and said hi when he saw me though.” He pauses. “I may have been a little rude to him.”

“Ha!” Owain laughs. “I’s not as if you can be blamed for it, cousin.”

“I feel bad about it,” Inigo frowns. “I was too harsh on him, but- I just kept seeing the fight between him and Lord Xander.” He shivers. “…You’re right. I haven’t told you what happened- on that day and with Lord Xander recently.”

Owain hesitates but, after a moment, he slings an arm over Inigo. “Take your time.”

Inigo takes in a shaky breath. “W-Well, it started a little while ago…”


	10. Reprise

It’s at only around midday that Odin and Laslow finally emerge. Laslow gets changed into lighter clothes, no longer his wrinkled old ones, and is sure to reattach his earring.

“Don’t you have to attend to Lord Leo today?” Laslow watches Odin slip on his sandals.

“Not until this evening.” Odin grins. “I can show you around Lady Corrin’s decadent palace! She moulds it through the great draconic energy that flows through this world!”

“Like dragon veins?” Laslow asks.

“Exactly like that.” Odin stands up and starts to the door. “But, before that, I should introduce you to someone.”

 

Odin takes Laslow by the hand and pulls him through the castle courtyard. Laslow recognises a few faces scattered around, from Nohrians to Hoshidans alike. Actually, now that he, Peri and Xander are here, Prince Ryoma is the only member of the royal family not yet added to Corrin’s army.

 

They head towards a large temple embedded into a towering green tree. Water pools beneath it, steaming from an unknown source. Odin easily steps inside, heading through the arching doorway.

“What is this?” Laslow asks, heading in after him.

“Peace, cousin.” Odin glances back at him with a grin. “You’ll see shortly.”

 

“Hm?” Then, a soft voice speaks out.

Laslow looks up and sees the… dragon? floating in the air ahead of them. “…What.”

“Greetings, Lilith!” Odin raises his hand in greeting.

“Lilith!?” Laslow blanches. He looks at the dragon up and down, from the familiar bonnet on her head to the fish-like fins.

“Hello again.” Lilith smiles. “It’s been quite some time, hasn’t it?”

 

—

 

Years ago, after a whispering voice led them through thick woods and over shallow streams, three young heroes were coerced, somehow, into leaping into the depths of the Bottomless Canyon.

 

“Ow!” Severa lands first, tumbling onto the grass below. “What the hell!?”

“Look out below!” Owain calls out, barely giving Severa time to scoot out of the way. Odin lands shoulders first, rolling forward as he lands.

Then, with nothing except a terrified yelp, Inigo lands atop his cousin. He blinks, looking up at the green-ish sky and sickly tint to the grass and flowing water. “What is going on?”

“At least that voice wasn’t lying to us.” Severa frowns and gets to her feet, looking around. “Unless we’re dead.”

“Hm, I’d hoped the afterlife looked a little nicer than this,” Inigo says. He peers down at Owain beneath him. “Hey, you there?”  
“I _may_ be-” Owain groans. “If you’d stop crushing my lungs.”

“Jeez, sorry.” Inigo gets off and then pulls Owain up.

 

Suddenly, the voice of a chuckling man starts to reverberate around the trio. Inigo immediately tenses, hand flying to Falchion. “Who’s there?”

“Ah, sorry.” The voice speaks out. It’s clearer than it was in the forest above them, but still recognisable.

Inigo relaxes only slightly. “It’s you.”

A warping flitter of colour starts to pool in the air in front of them, eventually solidifying into a humanoid form mostly obscured by a white robe. Only a few stray strands of blue hair fall past the man’s pale face, his lips curling into a soft smile.

“Who are you, then?” Severa asks, arms crossing over her chest. “You’ve led us into this weird place, I think we deserve to know.”

“And of course you’re right.” The man nods. “I am Anankos.”

 

The newly classified dragon-god-man then went on to explain. He explained about himself, being only a stray fragment of his true self. He explained about his child who escaped this place of Valla, the hidden kingdom. He explained about the curse, that would destroy those who spoke the truth and of the wrath of his other self, that is exerting its power over men and feeding a war between kingdoms already left festering.

He asks for help. He asks they protect his child, that they seek out his own destruction and aid in the ending of the war.

In return, when he received the last of his stolen powers, he will give them the strength and means to defeat Grima in their own world.

 

“I have a question,” Inigo says.

“I expected no less.” Anankos nods. “Anything.”

“How… long do you think this will take?” Inigo asks. He rubs at his hands nervously. “We’ve already been away for so long- And things were only getting worse back home-”

“There is no need for you to worry.” Anankos smiles. “You may not have remained here long enough to realise but, as long as you remain in this world, your bodies will not age. Your own world, of which only temporary link was forged, is currently passing time far, far slower than here. A year here will only equate to just over a day in your world.”

“I… see.” Inigo nods.

“Naga has some extraordinary powers- I’m sure she made that connection so that you would lose minimal time outside of your home,” Anankos continues. “But, as for the time you will spend here, I cannot say.” He shakes his head. “Perhaps it could conclude in a matter of months, but I’m afraid it could take up to a decade if we’re unlucky.”

“So… all we need to do is go back to Hoshido, find this kid of yours, and help them end a generations long war between two opposing kingdoms.” Severa counts on her fingers. “A task that may take up to a decade. Sure, sounds fair.”

“I’m afraid that, otherwise, I cannot help you,” Anankos apologises, looking genuinely upset. “I wish that I could, and that no more children would have to be drawn into this conflict, but I’m out of options. I swear, the moment that it’s possible, I will do everything in my power to help you.”

“…What do we think?” Severa looks to her friends.

“…” Inigo frowns. “Like he said. This is really the only way for both of us.”

“This world is ripe with dark secrets and powers that I am eager to imprint into myself.” Odin grins. “A war between the light and the darkness- It would be an excellent place to feed my dark powers!”

“I think that’s a yes.” Inigo smiles at Severa.

“Well, fine then.” Severa turns back to Anankos. “We accept.”

“Thank you.” Anankos nods. “I-” He stops, eyes seemingly darting upwards. “They’ve found us.”  
  
“They?” Inigo echoes. “Who?”

 

The air around them seems to grow tangible, waves of purple-black energy pulsing as near-inviable figures start to appear around them. They’re dressed in armour and holding weapons, every part of them shifting in and out of solidity like a mirage.

“What the hell?” Inigo quickly draws his sword. “What’s going on?”

“Here, quickly.” Anankos holds out his hand, water-like energy flowing from his hands. “This is the best I can offer you.”

“What-” Inigo looks down, watching the energy swirl around him. He watches his skin pale closer to white, the tiny scars visible on his hands fading into nothing. Beside him, he watches his friends also change, their hair losing their bright colour and their eyes fading into neutral shades. But, with the physical transformation, Inigo feels a shift in his body, a surge of energy rushing through him.

 

—

 

After that, the worrying threat of the strange soldiers became less than a challenge. Inigo cuts through one of them, Falchion cutting through the thinner parts of the armour and sending them to the ground.

“Ugh!” At his side, Owain lets out a irritated groan. “Sword hand!? Why do you forsake me so!?”

“What’s wrong?” Inigo sends a glance his way.

“My technique is failing me!” Owain bemoans. “Yet my aching blood craves the destruction of my enemies!”

Inigo’s eyes catch the book still hanging from Owain’s waist. “Try something else, then!” He knocks another enemy away. “Make it your ‘spell-hand’!”

Owain catches on in an instant. “Of course!” He pulls the tome free, the pages flying open automatically. “Dragon’s blood, be the scourge of these beasts!” A plume of fire soars from his hands, absorbing a line of soldiers and sending them burning to the ground.

 

“Do you see the light?” Anankos’ voice interrupts Inigo’s thoughts.

Inigo looks around, trying to spot the disappearing god, but can’t see him anywhere nearby. “What?”

“Ahead of you,” Anankos’ voice says. “Against the grass, do you see it?”

Inigo looks around. He can sense it, a well of strong, draconic energy pooling barely visibly on the ground. Tiny dancing waves of golden light ring around the grass. “I see it.” Inigo starts forwards.

“You and your cousin, you have the blood of dragons in your veins,” Anankos says. “It wouldn’t usually be enough to activate a dragon vein, since they were crafted with the same energy that runs through the Nohrian and Hoshidan royal families only. But, while you’re in my world, you can use them freely.”

“Right…” Inigo comes to a stop over the vein. He can feel the surging energy beneath him, slowly seeping up into his body.

“Focus your energy,” Anankos says. “Push it through the vein.”

Inigo does his best to follow the instructions and ignore Severa shouting at him from across the field.

“What are you doing!?” She demands. “Give us a hand!”

The vein activates. Tumbling boulders of rocks fly up from the landscape around Inigo, forging a sturdy path to an adjacent island topped with some stone-brick ruins.

“Over here!” Inigo waves to his friends. 

“How did you do that!?” Owain demands, running over.

“I’ll explain later!” Inigo starts over the bridge. “Come on!”

 

Walking towards the ruins, Inigo marvels at the bright blue glow visible across the delicate mosaics over the ground. When he approaches, he feels his various cuts and grazes start to gently heal up. 

“Huh.”

“They just keep coming!” Severa jogs into the ruins, breathing heavily. “What’s the plan?”

“There’s only one way for them to go, now,” Inigo says. “We stay here and hold our ground.”

“What’s with this place?” Severa looks down warily at the glowing ground.

“It will take care of any minor wounds,” Anankos voice answers. Owain jumps slightly in response. “This place used to be a place of worship and lingering powers still remain.”

“Good to know.” Severa turns back to the bridge. “Let’s mow these guys down.”

 

—

 

The last soldier falls, tumbling to the ground as their armour clangs noisily.

“Phew.” Inigo lets out a breath of relief.

“Ugh, took long enough.” Severa sighs. “Hey, Anankos? Where’d you go?”

“…I am here.” Anankos re-solidifies beside them. “I apologise for doing so little to help, but I am almost entirely bereft of my powers.” He looks over to Owain. “You have magical abilities now, don’t you?”

“Yeah, what’s up with that?” Severa asks.

“I hoped to give you strength based on your internal desires and expectations,” Anankos says. “Your appearances changed to fit your expectations of the people in this world, so that you may not look too out of place. These forms will also age naturally, as long as they are being worn.”

“Can we take them off?” Inigo looks down at himself. He’d noticed how his hair had greyed mid-battle.

“Yes, of course.” Anankos nods. “They’re each attached to a metal accessory of yours. My powers gravitated to them naturally and, I believe, that removing them shall remove those forms.”

“An accessory?” Inigo’s hands jump up to his ears. Sure enough, when his fingers brush the larger earring in his right ear, he feels a pulse of cool energy. He unclasps it easily and, when it’s pulled free, he sees himself return to normal. “Oh.” He reattaches the earring.

“And to your new strength and abilities,” Anankos continues. “It was formed from your own desires from being here.” He smiles at Owain. “You were seeking new magical abilities, it seems.”

“Does that mean he’ll be able to shoot off spells even when we get home?” Severa asks.

“Not entirely,” Anankos says. “You should retain most of what you learn here, but your new strength comes in exchange for your previous abilities. Your true forms and these new ones will only share a fraction of their powers.”

“…Sure.” Severa shrugs.

 

A shockwave suddenly rocks the island beneath them.

“Woah!” Inigo stumbles, grabbing at Severa’s sleeve for support.

“What now!?” Owain falls to a crouch.

“More?” Anankos looks around again.

 

“The one you seek is no longer in Hoshido.” Out of the thick smog, a new figure appears. At their side, more invisible soldiers stand at the ready.

“And who the hell are you!?” Severa snaps.

“That is of no importance,” They say. With a held out hand they continue, “Take them down!”

The soldiers all lunge forward, a good dozen or so of them leaping towards the trio.

“Wait!” A tidal wave of Anankos’ energy surges up. It creates a wall between the two parties, even knocking back some of the faster soldiers.

“You had that in you the whole time?” Severa scowls.

“Get them!” The mysterious figure waves their hands again. But, with Anankos’ action, a soft wave of air is blown towards them, blowing the smog away.

“Huh?” Inigo pauses. “A girl?”

“Dammit.” Dressed in a Nohrian-style, simple maid outfit, the blue-haired girl raises a hand up to her face instinctually.

“Who are you?” Inigo asks. “You’re not like those other things.”

“Of course not!” She frowns. “I am Lilith! A loyal and devout child of the great Anankos!”

“You have another kid!?” Owain turns to Anankos.

“Impossible.” Anankos scowls.

“Not _you_!” Lilith snaps. “I was born from the true king Anankos!”

“The other me is fathering children?” Anankos shakes his head. “How upsetting…” Quickly, he jolts out of his stupor. “Heroes!” He looks between Owain, Severa, and Inigo. “If _he_ is sending his pawns here specially, then it may be best for you to escape this place.”

“What, and leave you here?” Inigo frowns.

“This is getting far too dangerous,” Anankos says. “My powers are failing me- I will not be able to protect you.”

“Then you’re lucky we don’t need protecting,” Severa huffs. 

“T-That’s right!” Inigo turns to him. “We’ll definitely take care of this, Mr Anankos, so just stay out of danger, alright?”

“A noble quest for the greatest triad of heroes!” Owain cheers. “Let us challenge every foul obstacle that dares face us!”

“Insolent humans!” Lilith growls.

“You should get back.” Inigo looks at Anankos with a smile. “Keep yourself safe with that wall. For now, we’ll take care of things.”

Anankos stares at him, his wide, yellow eyes barely visible under the hood. Then, he nods. “Be careful.”

 

The fight is… far less easy than the one prior. This Lilith may look sweet, but she packs a dangerous punch. But, somehow, they managed to succeed.

 

“D-Do it, then.” Lilith lies on the ground, clothes torn and bloody. She looks up with fiery eyes.

“You’re awfully pushy, you know that?” Severa frowns.

“I feel bad attacking such a cute girl,” Inigo admits. “Do you really wish for your own death?”  
“Only cowards take the life of those unnecessarily.” Odin nods.

“W-What…?” Lilith frowns, seemingly confused. “Who… are you?”

“Lilith.” Anankos cautiously approaches.

“Imposter,” Lilith spits. “What do you want?”

“Only the truth,” Anankos says. “For both me and you.” He extends a hand to her. “If you are a child of his, then you are also a child of mine, even if you would prefer it not be that way.”

“You are no father of mine!” Lilith smacks his hand away.

“Hey!” Inigo calls out. “Why are you so adamant about this?”

“I- I must be loyal to the great king,” Lilith says.

“Does he make you call him that?” Inigo asks. “You don’t call him Father? Does he call _you_ by name?”

“…” Lilith bites her tongue. “That’s none of your business.”

“You-” Anankos is cut off as Lilith suddenly and violently starts to seize.

“AAAGH!” She reels forward to the ground.

“What’s wrong!?” Inigo jumps forward.

“F-Father!?” Lilith gasps, eyes wide. “W-Why are you- Is this because I-I failed you…?”

“What a bastard,” Severa mutters. “Hey!” She turns to Anankos. “Do something!”

“I…” Anankos cautiously moves in. “My child…” He rests his hands on her back. She’s too overwhelmed to push him away. “Shh…” Anankos’s body shines with his energy. Inigo watches his energy slowly run out of himself and into Lilith.

“What are you-” Inigo catches himself. If it’s his choice, then…

Lilith stops shaking. She takes in deep, heaving breathes. “I’m sorry,” She whines. “I’m sorry…” She slowly looks up at Anankos. “W-Why? Why would you do this for me?”

“You… are still my child…” Anankos speaks, obviously tiring and out of breath. “I… Owe this to you… at least.”

“…” Lilith turns to look up at the three heroes and then back at Anankos. “He… He never loved me…” Tears start to well up in her eyes. “He was just using me… always…” She sobs. “I don't understand…” She shakes her head. “I needed to kill you… But, I cannot bring myself to…” She looks back up. “…Father.”

Anankos smiles. “It’s alright now-” He winces. Inigo can see that his powers are almost completely faded. This form he’s upholding won’t hold out for much longer. As if sensing his realisation, Anankos looks up at Inigo. “You all need to leave this place, including you, Lilith.” He glances down at her. Water-like energy starts to pool around his hands again. “I will see you again. But, for now, I know that you can succeed.”

“What- Just like that?” Severa starts, watching the water rise up and swirl around them.

“Good luck.” Anankos smiles, watching the water rise up around Lilith. “Be free, my child…”

 

—

 

“You saved me.” Lilith floats in her temple with a warm smile. “You helped me see the wrongs I was committing and led me to the right path.”

“You’ve been helping Lady Corrin all this time, then.” Laslow smiles. “That’s good. Sorry we couldn’t all be here sooner.”

“No, it’s alright,” Lilith says. “I was worried, initially, that you were pursued after you left here. But, hearing of your employment in the castle was a relief.”

“A lot has changed since that day, huh?” Laslow muses. “New names, obviously.” He grins at Lilith. “And this dragon form is quite something.”

“My human form was gifted to me by _him_ ,” Lilith says. “I prayed to the divine dragons for strength in the other realm, but I am now content to exist like this now.”

“At least you’re happy,” Laslow says. “You know, even though we only were together for a short time, I still considered you a friend.”

“What a coincidence.” Lilith laughs. “So do I.”

 


	11. Andante

 

“This place is really something.” Laslow sits on the steps before the elaborate throne overlooking the courtyard. From here he can see just about everything, from the weapons shop to the dining hall to the lottery and coliseum.

“Truly a marvel of the senses!” Odin grins.

The bright, midday sun glares down at them, casting dark shadows at their feet and from the rooftops above.

“It’s… peaceful here,” Laslow notes. “Nothing like it is outside.” He sighs.

“What plagues you, cousin?” Odin asks, leaning over. “I always have an ear at the ready.”

“I’m… not sure,” Laslow says. “I’m uneasy, I guess? It’s just really different, and not really what I expected.”

“Perhaps you should speak to Lady Corrin and Lady Azura,” Odin suggests. “You haven’t spoken properly, have you?”

“I guess not.” Laslow shrugs.

“Lady Corrin commands the very fibrous structure of this place,” Odin says. “And she listens to any qualm anyone has. I’m sure she could help you.”

“I don’t know if it’s something that can be helped,” Laslow says. “But, sure, I’ll see if I can steal a moment from her.”

“…” Odin watches Laslow like a hawk.

“…What?” Laslow turns. “Can you not stare at me so intently?”

Odin snickers. “My apologies.” He averts his gaze. “…By the way, you know that Princess Hinoka is here correct?”

“Yeah?” Laslow says.

“ _Severa and I worked beneath her for quite some time while you were missing,_ ” Odin says. “ _She’s only somewhat suspicious, however, but we’ve been careful to avoid her when possible._ ”

“ _Think she’ll recognise you?_ ” Laslow raises an eyebrow. “ _It was years ago now, was it not?_ ”

“ _Severa claimed it better not to risk it,_ ” Odin says. “ _Still, I believe you should do the same with Prince Ryoma’s retainers_.”

“ _Oh, right. They’re here aren’t they?_ ” Laslow nods. “ _Saizo and Kagero. I saw them on the border months ago, but I haven’t felt them come near since I arrived._ ”

“ _Best try to keep it that way_ ,” Odin says.

“ _…_ ” Laslow pauses. “ _Must we, though?_ ”

“ _Pardon_?”

“ _Is it wise to continue masquerading as others?_ ” Laslow asks. “ _Perhaps… we should tell the truth. To Lady Corrin at the least._ ”

“ _You may be right, cousin._ ” Odin nods. “ _Severa and I spoke of the same thing._ ”

“ _And?_ ” Laslow asks.

“ _We wanted to wait until you were also with us,_ ” Odin says. “ _I suppose that time has now come._ ”

“ _Right._ ” Laslow nods. “ _We should also ask Lilith about it, I think_.”

“ _It may somewhat include her._ ” Odin nods back. “Are we decided?”

“We’ll talk to Selena first and foremost,” Laslow says. “Hm. I’m actually kind of excited. I miss being me.”

“You’re not alone in that.” Odin grins. “Yet, the hour rings on hence. Perhaps we should fetch a midday meal before any further discussions.”

Laslow laughs. “Sounds good.”

 

—

 

“Oh, Xander…” Corrin sits at the Nohrian prince’s bedside. The room is otherwise empty, save for Peri’s unconscious form.

Corrin reaches out and takes Xander’s hand in hers. “I… I need you here, Xander. I don’t know what I should do, or even if I made the right choice.” She squeezes tight. “I’m doing my best, but I was never as good of a leader as you. I was never as good as you at anything.” She sighs. “So, you need to get better. You need to wake up.” She leans forward, forehead resting against his hand. It’s warm.

 

“…Corrin.” A soft knock sounds at the door.

“Azura?” Corrin sits up and turns just as the door creaks open.

“Sorry for interrupting,” Azura says. She closes the door behind her.

“No, it’s fine.” Corrin shakes her head and manages a smile. “What can I do for you?”

“You’ve been in here all morning,” Azura says. “I was starting to get worried.”

Corrin’s smile falters. “Sorry. I’m fine, really.”

Azura’s eyes dart over to Xander. “…Maybe you should come out for a little while, have some lunch with everyone.”

Corrin, ever so gently, lets go of Xander’s hand. “You’re right. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Azura nods. “I’ll be waiting.” She steps back outside, the creaking door closing over the sound of her footsteps making their way back down the hall towards the courtyard.

Corrin sighs. “Please, wake up soon.” She gets up, giving Xander one last look before she starts towards the door.

 

“Oh!”

Just as Corrin closes the door behind her, she ends up face to face with an startled man.

“Pardon me, milady.” Laslow quickly flashes her a flirty grin.

“Oh, Laslow.” Corrin takes a step back, widening the short space between them.

“Are you here to see Xander?”

“I thought it’d be best to stop by, yes,” Laslow says. “For both milord Xander and Peri.”

“She’s Xander’s other retainer, right?” Corrin asks. “You must be close.”

“She’s a good friend.” Laslow nods. “Albeit a bit eccentric, but who isn’t?” He chuckles.

“You’ve got a point there.” Corrin smiles. “Sorry, I’ll get out of your way.” She steps around him and starts walking down the corridor after Azura.

“…Lady Corrin?” Laslow’s voice brings her attention back.

“Yes?” She turns, already a good few paces away.

“I-” Laslow stumbles over his words. “I was hoping we could have a chance to talk sometime soon.” He rubs the back of his neck with one hand and a faint blush slowly becomes visible on his cheeks. “It’s not any sort of uncouth meeting, mind you,” He quickly adds. “Just… there’s some things I wanted to talk about.” His eyes dart to the adjacent room. “Somewhat about Lord Xander.”

Corrin stiffens. “Of course.” She nods resolutely. “How about I come find you this afternoon? Azura’s already said I need to be out and about a bit more.”

“Yes, sure!” Laslow grins with relief. “Sometime this afternoon, then. I’ll keep an eye out.”

 

—

 

“Good afternoon, Lord Xander.” Laslow smiles as he takes a seat beside his liege. Though, simply referring to him as such feels somewhat reductive. While in the last few months, Xander may have returned to only being his lord and liege, Laslow considers him a good friend more than anything else.

“And to you too, Peri.” Laslow turns to his other side, smiling at the woman. Peri, too, he considers to be a good friend. After all the time they’ve spent together, on and off the field, how could he not? While she may scare off most, Laslow’s come to appreciate her charm and support her through tougher times.

“They’ve got both Nohrian and Hoshidan cooking here, you know,” Laslow says. “I’m sure you could appreciate that, huh Peri?” He smiles. “I’m sure they wouldn’t be able to hold up to your baking skills, though.”

Fingers thumbing through each other, the emptiness and silence almost becomes too much to bear.

“And!” Laslow takes in a deep breath. “It’s so warm and sunny here- You wouldn’t believe all the flowers and plants they have growing. It’s far better than Nohr, temperature and climate wise. But, it’s a little daunting seeing so many Hoshidans around. I know it’s not entirely comfortable for them either, but still…” He sighs. “I know it would be easier if you two were here with me.” He looks between them again but, despite his silent prayers, they remain still and silent.

“…I guess simply wishing for it won’t yield much results,” Laslow mutters. With another sigh, he pushes himself to his feet. “I need to talk to Odin and Selena,” He says. “Who knows, maybe by the time you wake up, I can tell you a few secrets of mine.” He grins over at Xander. “That’s what you’ve always wanted, right? After years of prodding and probing?” He chuckles. “Let’s just hope.”

 

—

 

“Ah, Selena!” Odin grins wide as he spots the redhead’s signature twin tails amongst the crowd. Around midday everyday, most of the army congregates in the middle of the courtyard, coming by for lunch or just to talk. Most do their shopping or swapping of duties around this time too, so it’s much busier than normal.  
“What are you shouting about?” Selena turns as he approaches.

“Laslow and I need to talk to you about something,” Odin says. “This evening? In private?”

Selena’s brows furrow. “About?”

“ _Secrets._ ” Odin winks at her.

“…Fine.” Selena rolls her eyes. “We’ll talk then.” She scans the crowd around them and the small buildings lining the main walkway.

“Is… something wrong?” Odin blinks. “Selena?”

“Where’d she go…?” Selena frowns.

 

“Uh, excuse me.”

Odin feels her approach even before she speaks up. His senses may be significantly weaker than Laslow’s, but they can still act up. Hinoka feels bright and sharp, like a hard line drawn in the sand, like a red diamond reflecting onto a harsh white.

“Princess Hinoka!” He turns, trying to swallow his gasp of surprise.

The Hoshidan princess looks at him with an eyebrow raised and a somewhat bemused expression.

“Do you need something?” Selena quickly interjects.

Hinoka’s gaze shifts. “Yeah, I wanted to ask you two something.”

Odin feels his stomach turn. Uh oh. “O-Of course! What would you ask of us, milady?”

Hinoka regards them for a second. “Sorry if this sounds strange, but, I wanted to ask if the two of you were really Nohrians.”

“Why do you ask that?” Selena asks.

“A few reasons,” Hinoka says. “Are you?”

Selena’s eyes catch Odin’s gaze. And, after a moment, she seems to come to a conclusion. “No, we’re not,” She says. “Nohrians, that is.”

“I… see.” Hinoka pauses thoughtfully. “Have you ever been to Hoshido? Before the war, that is.”

“We passed through,” Selena easily answers. “On our way to Nohr, where we’ve been living the past few years.”

“…” Hinoka frowns. “Did you have any contact with my family? Have we ever met before?”

“Do you have something in mind, Princess?” Selena asks.

“Somewhat,” Hinoka says. “I knew a pair of mercenaries that you remind me of. They worked with me for a few months before leaving.” She looks both of them up and down. “The resemblance is a little astonishing- except for a few things.” Hinoka looks ready to continue, each of her words placing far too much stress on Odin’s chest. She’s definitely got them.

 

Luckily, or unluckily, they’re all quickly and suddenly interrupted.

A loud bell starts ringing, it’s deep bellow echoing through the courtyard and over the castle.

“What the-” Hinoka turns. “The alarm!”

“We’re under attack.” Selena turns to Odin. “You armed?”

“With no doubt!” Odin quickly retrieves a tome and holds it ready in his hand. He doesn’t miss how Hinoka’s eyes zero-in on it.

“A mage, right…” She shakes her head. “We need to see what’s going on.” Around them, the rest of the army is already mobilising, heading off in all directions to find the source of the alarm.

“I need to find Princess Camilla,” Selena declares. She spares Odin a glance. “Lord Leo was by the lottery tent.”

“R-Right!” Odin nods, watching her run off.

“Where are Setsuna and Azama!?” Hinoka has a hand over her eyes as she scans the field. With the flapping of wings, Odin has to duck as her pegasus swoops down to her side.

Odin swallows his hesitation. “Lady Hinoka!” He calls up.

Half-way through mounting her steed, Hinoka looks down at him. “Yeah?”

“I cannot in good conscience leave you without aide,” He says. “Would you allow me to escort you in the meantime?”

Hinoka hesitates, clearly surprised. Then, “Alright, if you can keep up.”

 

—

 

“What the hell..?” Laslow peers through the small window to the infirmary. He can hear the loud ringing of the bell, as well as the shouting of people in the courtyard.

His eyes dart down to Xander and Peri. If they’re truly under attack, then he can’t just leave them here…

Drawing his sword, Laslow places his back up against the wall beside the window. He can’t see anything quite yet, no foes or friends alike, but he’s sure that they’ll appear soon.

“Don’t worry, milord,” He says. “I’ll stay right here.”

 


	12. Largo

 

“Hi-yah!” Corrin shoves Yato into the chest of a flickering soldier.

“Corrin, watch out!” Azura calls out, grabbing Corrin by the arm and pulling her out of the way of a flying arrow.

“Why are these things here?” Corrin hurriedly asks. “I thought this place was safe!”

“I don’t know.” Azura frowns. “But we can think about that later.” The green field around them sways under a harsh gust of wind.

Corrin looks up to see Camilla and Beruka atop their wyverns flying down to meet them.

“Corrin!” Camilla quickly pulls herself forward. “Are you alright, my dear?”  
“I’m fine.” Corrin smiles up at her. “But we have enemies coming from the nearby islands.”  
“This one should eventually float out of range,” Azura adds. “But we need to hold them off in the meantime.”

“It’ll be bad if they get into the castle,” Corrin says. She looks over at the large building beside them, the high walls casting long shadows over them. “I saw some pegasi and wyverns flying around too.”

“We’ll be sure to take care of them,” Camilla coos. She readies her axe and her wyvern prepares to take off again.

“Ah, Lady Camilla, wait!” Selena, who Corrin now notices riding behind Beruka, suddenly speaks up.

“Yes, my darling?” Camilla turns to her.

Selena quickly dismounts and lands easily on the grass below. “I’ll stay here with Lady Corrin.”

Camilla beams. “That’s a good girl. Keep her safe, now!” She takes off into the air, Beruka following without a word.

“Selena, thank you.” Corrin smiles at the retainer.

“Hm. Of course.” Selena flicks at her ponytails. “You’ve got nothing to worry about with me around.”

 

Across the castle, from the large walls to the edge of the floating island, Corrin’s army battles against the invisible enemies.

True to her word, Selena keeps close to Corrin the whole time, lending her sword to both her and Azura. Fighting here is distinctly different from fighting in Nohr or Hoshido. Selena can feel herself hitting harder, moving faster, taking more hits and dealing more damage. There’s a familiar tinge to it too, one she’d almost forgotten in the years hence. She wonders if the last of Anankos’ spirit is watching over them, giving her and her friends access to this world’s pooling power.

Laslow and Odin may have a better handle on things like energy and aura, thanks to the blood of the Exalt, but Selena still grew up in their homeward, amongst all that talk and all those feelings. It’s diluted further into near nothing as ‘Selena’, but, at times like these, she thinks she can feel that power reaching out to her. It gives her a sense of satisfaction, being about to even somewhat grasp the only thing that evaded her mother and father.

With another strike of her sword, Selena can’t help but grin. If only they could see her now.

 

—

 

“Milady!” Azama grins up at Hinoka as she descends. Mostly obscured by the flapping wings, Odin also jogs forward, tome in hand and at the ready.

“Azama, Setsuna.” Hinoka looks to the woman at his side. “Are you alright?”

“We’re fine,” Setsuna monotones. She has her bow out in her hands, an arrow notched against the string. Her eyes wander over to Odin.

“G-Greetings!” Odin tries a grin.

“The Nohrian mage, hm?” Azama smiles at him. “How… enticing.”

“This isn’t the time,” Hinoka quickly says. “We have to ensure these enemies don’t get inside.”

“I saw Prince Ryoma go over that way.” Setsuna turns and points off behind her. “Told us to stay here and guard this gate.”

“Take your positions, then,” Hinoka says. She pulls at the reins of her pegasus to turn away.

 

“Looks like you’re stuck with us for the time being.” Azama turns to Odin.

“You speak as if it is a terror’d curse to fight at your sides,” Odin says. “Is there a dark secret you perhaps carry?”

“Hm, maybe there is.” Azama chuckles. “Say, what has become of your fiery companion, then?”

Odin hesitates. “…Pardon?”

“Interesting.” Azama only hums and turns aside, shifting as he pulls out his sun festal.

“…” Odin looks away. He can almost feel Selena’s disapproving gaze on his back.

 

—

 

The door rattles.

Laslow shoots up from his seat, sword at the ready. He’d heard some fighting going on a little too close for comfort, but it seemed to have faded.

Is it possible that they made it all the way here?

Laslow frowns.

The door rattles again, this time more forcefully.

“Hello!?” Laslow calls out.

There’s a moment of silence. Laslow starts walking towards the door, muffling the sounds of his feet on the ground. “…Hello?”

“…”

There’s a shift behind the door, like skin on fabric. Laslow falters. There’s no solid energy behind the door, as if there is no one there at all. But Laslow can see the silhouette of feet visible under the doorframe.

“I know you’re there!” Laslow draws closer. “Don’t move!”

Silence.

 

Laslow takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

 

With one hand gripping his sword, Laslow cautiously reaches down to the door handle. Nothing moves.

 

The moment the door opens wide enough, Laslow has to dodge a shuriken flying over his head.

“Woah!” He ducks.

A shifting figure stands in the doorway, flanked by two almost exact duplicates. They’re dressed as Hoshidan ninja, shuriken and kunai ready in their hands.

 

“Shit.”

Laslow strikes his sword upwards. He can’t let these guys get inside.

Silently, the three ninja fall into battle stances, even as the nearest one is slashed across the chest.

Shuriken and daggers fly. Most end up grazing Laslow’s arms, hands, and legs, but it’s better than letting them land on either of his friends.

“Back _up_!” Laslow grips his sword in two hands, one on the hilt and one carefully gripping the end of the blade. He slams it into the nearest Vallite’s chest, knocking them back and into their friends.

Laslow pushes them into the corridor, now properly out of the room.

It’s a tightly-packed struggle after that, Laslow cutting through them with a surge of adrenaline. He can almost feel Odin and Selena’s presences beside him as, somehow, he knocks the trio of ninja’s down without serious injury.

 

“…Phew.” Leaning up agains the doorframe, Laslow takes a moment to himself. The three ninja lie on the ground, the wooden floor and walls decorated with their shining weapons.

But, as Laslow takes in another breath, he barely spots movement beneath him.

One ninja, seemingly on the last of his energy, throws a barbed shuriken through the door and into the room behind Laslow.

“No-” His head snaps around the same time he hears the shuriken hit something hard and metallic.

 

Xander stands unsteadily at the end of his bed. He’s dressed only in his undershirt and trousers, but holds Siegfried ready in his hand. The shuriken lands uselessly on the floor in front of him.

“L-Lord Xander!” Laslow gasps. “You’re up!”

“Laslow.” Xander leans heavily on his sword. “Are you injured?”

“What?” Laslow blinks. “No, I’m fine. They hardly touched me.”

“I don’t mean them.” Xander winces, one hand gripping at his injured side. “I mean- From _me_. I hurt you, didn’t I?”

Laslow hesitates but, quickly, put on a smile. “Y-You should be more worried about yourself, milord.”

Xander frowns. “That’s not…” He shakes his head. “I… have much to atone for now.” He looks up at Laslow. There’s too much emotion there, more than Laslow is used to. A sadness hangs in his eyes, a painful regret that’s almost too much.

“Milord…” Laslow’s heart clenches. “Maybe we should-”

 

“Xander!”

Laslow had been so distracted, he hadn’t noticed two familiar figures running up the corridor towards them until they entered.

“Corrin.” Xander’s eyes widen.

“You’re up!” She runs up to him. “You shouldn’t be standing! Are you alright?”

“There’s no need for you to worry,” Xander says. He places a hand on her shoulder. “It’s… good to see you again.”

“Oh, Xander.” Corrin breaks into a watery grin. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“Lady Azura.” Laslow turns to the other newcomer.

“Laslow.” She looks at him quizzically. “You’re injured.”

“Not badly.” Laslow glances down at himself. He’ll need to have his clothes properly mended later.

“Be careful,” she says. “You’re still recovering.” Her eyes move to Xander. “What happened?”

“Couple ninja got in.” He looks down at their bodies on the floor. “When the alarm went off, I thought it better to stay here, just in case.”

“A good call.” Azura nods. “Corrin!” She speaks out.

“Y-Yeah, I know.” Corrin turns to her and then back at Xander. “We still need to clear out the rest of the castle.”

“I can stay here,” Laslow quickly offers. “In case any more strays come by.”

Corrin smiles. “Alright.” She squeezes Xander’s hand, slowly parting herself from his grip. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

“Be careful,” Xander warns. “I… don’t quite understand what’s going on here, but still.”

“I will be.” Corrin grins. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

The pair of princesses head back out the door.

Laslow turns to Xander. “You should sit down at the very least, milord.”

“…Perhaps you’re right.” With a slight wince, Xander lowers himself back onto the bed. He keeps Siegfried in hand, however, and his eyes fixed on the door.

“…” Laslow stays standing, back up against the wall and sword in his hand. The energy of this room has suddenly changed, and he can’t tell if that’s good or not.

“…Where are we?” Xander’s eyes move to the window. “You’ve brought Peri and I to Corrin’s domain, I assume. But I don’t recognise the geography.”

“That’s… a little complicated, milord,” Laslow says.

“How complicated?” Xander raises an eyebrow.

“Enough so that Lady Corrin and Lady Azura should be the ones to explain,” Laslow says. “For now, just know that we’re out of both Hoshido’s and King Garon’s domain.”

“…I see.” Xander looks away.

 

After a moment of silence, Laslow searches for something else to say. He waned to say so many things, but this hardly seems the time nor place.

“Laslow.” Then, Xander speaks.

“Uh, yes?” Laslow blinks.

“You never answered my question,” Xander says. 

“I… no, I didn’t.” Laslow shifts uncomfortably.

Xander easily picks up on this. “I’d rather not make it an order.” It’s a harsh wording, but there’s a lightness to his tone. He’d never push Laslow to speak of anything he didn’t want to. Laslow feels reassured that this Xander is the real one.

Laslow takes in a deep breath. “In the shortest sense, the doctors thought I’d be down for longer than either of you,” he says. “They say it’s a miracle I woke up first.”

Xander’s frown deepens. “You’re walking with a limp.”

“A bit of damage to the spine,” Laslow says. “It’ll certainly leave a scar.” He forces a grin. “Ah, but I don’t think it’s the worst I’ve ever faced.”

“Oh?” Xander pauses. “Care to share?”

“…” Laslow hesitates. “It’s quite a tale. I’ll promise it to you after you’re recovered.”

Xander carries the ghost of a smile, for just a second. “Alright then.” He leans back a little, the tension in his shoulders slowly fading. Around them, the castle is slowly falling silent, the alarm bell stopped a few minutes prior and the sounds of fighting have mostly faded.

“Milord, may I ask you something?” Laslow asks.

“Of course.” Xander looks back to him.

“What… happened to you?” Laslow’s free hand twists in his shirt.

Xander hesitates for a second too long. “It’s quite the tale,” He eventually says. “I’ll… give it to you and Corrin together, if I can.” He frowns. “It may be difficult to tell twice.”

A deep sense of anxiety wells in Laslow’s stomach, but he tries to swallow it for now.

“Alright,” he croaks. He swallows it away. “A-Anyway, we should probably get a healer to see you after this,” he says. “And, if you want to know- Prince Ryoma is in about the same state as you, if not a little better off.”

“You received news?” Xander asks.

“Somewhat,” Laslow says. “All I know is, uh, that he was on his feet a couple nights ago.”

“Hm.” Xander deflates slightly. “I see.”

Something… _else_ flashes over his face. Something dark and strong enough for Laslow to feel sharply and cold against his skin.

Laslow shivers. “Milord?”

“…Hm?” His eyes dart up and the darkness fades. “What is it?”

“…Never mind.” Laslow shakes his head. “Just- I shouldn’t have brought it up,” he says. “Lady Corrin’s been worrying so much about you.” He glances at Peri. “And now only Peri needs to wake up.”

“She’s strong, she’ll push through soon enough,” Xander says. “I think the only reason I’m moving now is…” He looks down at Siegfried. “I’m not sure, but I felt as if I was forcefully awakened.”

“Divine weapons.” Laslow regards the blade. “I guess I’m not surprised.”

 


	13. Minuet

 

“Well, that’s the end of that.” Camilla smirks, adjusting the grip on her axe. The figures of fallen enemies fade in the grass around them, the friction of their flesh still lingering on the trio’s shining blades.

“Hmph. Not a problem.” Selena sheathes her sword. “I still don’t get why there’re here, though.”

“It’s not what we were expecting, no.” Camilla smiles over at her, eyes glancing at Beruka at her side. “Let’s head back now and see if Corrin or Azura have dug anything up.” She rotates her wyvern to face the castle. “Or, at least we can all be together again.”

Selena easily climbs onto Beruka’s wyvern, sitting behind the shorter women. “They were weak,” Beruka quietly says. “Almost useless.” The two wyverns kick up into the air.

“Yes, they were.” Camilla’s gaze hardens slightly. “A test run, perhaps? Or even just a large scouting party?” She stays a little in front of Beruka, something that may be seen as a show of rank, but Selena knows that it’s a protective stance. “We’ll find out eventually, and we’ll figure out what to do next.” She turns and smiles at the both of them. “Don’t either of you worry too much about it, alright?”

 

—

 

Hinoka may not be renowned for her intelligence or wit, but she’s certainly far from stupid. So, when a pair of familiar faces turned up amongst the army, no amount of hair dye or changed names could fool her.

Once the battle came to a close, she finally let herself relax, those pushed back thoughts coming back to the forefront.

“We should make great haste back to the grand fortress!” Hinoka turns to see Odin grinning, a little tiredly, but seemingly uninjured.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Setsuna easily agrees, slowly lowering her bow. She frowns at her near-empty quiver. “About time.”

“Hey, hold on.” Hinoka climbs off her pegasus and walks over to them.

“Milady?” Azama raises an eyebrow at her.

“Does something plague you, princess?” Odin asks, his brows furrowed only slightly.

“Yeah, actually.” Hinoka places her hands on her hips. “Want to guess, Owain?”

“Is it something that I am already privy to?” Odin blinks. “Or-” Her words catch up to him. “Uh- That is- Who is this ‘Owain’ that is claimed by your royal breath? Such, uh, such a dark name! But it isn’t-”

“You.” Hinoka scowls. “Drop it, I already know that it’s you.”

“Ah, who?” Setsuna tilts her head to the side. “I don’t get it.”

“Peace,” Azama says. “You’ll get it soon.”

“Heh,” Owain can’t help but chuckle nervously. “I have no clue to what you’re suggesting, milady.”

“Oh really?” Hinoka’s gaze bears into him. “Tell me, then, how you were able to perfectly follow my commands during the battle? Only trained Hoshidan soldiers know about our tactics that well, and I particularly remember helping you learn them a few years ago.” She crosses her arms. “So?”  
Owain winces. “I… can explain?”

 

—

 

“It started months ago.” Xander sits on his bed, hands clasped in his lap. Corrin sits on a wicker chair in front of him, Azura stands by the wall, and Laslow remains by the door.

“Well, maybe it started far longer ago than that,” Xander says. “Father- He didn’t used to be this way. He was firm and strict, yes, but he would never go to war or be so cruel so easily.” He shakes his head. “I always thought it was from losing Queen Arete.” His eyes dart over to Azura. “But, I know now that I was wrong.”

“Is that your mother?” Corrin quietly asks, turning to Azura.

“…Yes.” Azura nods. “She passed away years ago now, before I was taken to Hoshido.”

“Elise is the only one of us who never knew our Father in his true self,” Xander adds. “But, looking back now, even I am starting to forget.”

“Xander…” Corrin reaches out, placing a hand on his.

Xander takes another breath. “Regardless, a few months ago, Iago sent for me.” He glances up at Laslow. “You remember.”

“You were gone for a few days,” Laslow says, nodding. “But, when you got back…”

“That wasn’t me.” Xander scowls. “At least, not entirely.”

“What do you mean?” Corrin asks. “What happened?”

“I’m… not entirely sure,” Xander admits. “I know that my father has become consumed by… _something_ , an entity, perhaps, of some kind that has destroyed his old self. He is no longer the father I knew.” His expression tightens. “Only that malevolence remains and…” His eyes pass up to Corrin’s. “I am afraid that I have also become… infiltrated.” He removes a hand from Corrin’s and uses it to cradle his head. “I can hardly think straight- I was so overwhelmed by the cause of war, of following his every order and more. I… I hurt people, I did terrible things I cannot atone for.”

“That’s not true!” Corrin jumps to her feet. “Xander, I know that we can fix this, we have to!” She turns to Azura almost desperately. “Can’t we do something?”  
Azura hesitates, clearly thinking. “There… yes, there may be something.”

“What is it?” Corrin asks.

“Well, I’d need to know a few things,” Azura says. She walks forward towards Xander. And, quietly, she speaks, “Does the name Anankos mean anything to you?”

 

Laslow sees if first, a shadowed and powerful tidal wave of darkness rises up through Xander. And, after a few seconds, it even becomes visible. Xander’s eyes flash a startling purple, strands of energy sparking from his skin.

“Princess!” Laslow jumps forward, but he’s not fast enough.

“Agh!” Azura lets out a pained cry as Xander’s hand flies up and grabs her by the throat.

“Azura!” Corrin gasps. “Xander!”

“Be careful, milady!” Laslow comes to Corrin’s side. Then, “Lord Xander! You need to get a hold of yourself!” It’s not his usual means. There’s no music, no movement, but Laslow pushes as much of his power as he can through his words, resisting the urge to reach out to the man,

And, miraculously, Xander falters, just for a second.

Azura stumbles back, now free of the chokehold.

“Are you alright?” Corrin quickly takes her by the shoulders.

“I-I’m fine.” Azura coughs. “But that only confirms it.”

“Confirms what?” Corrin frowns. She looks at Xander, who sits still and unmoving. The dark light still glowing.

“It’s okay.” Azura pushes Corrin’s hands away. “This just means that I can help.”

And she opens her mouth and sings.

 

 

Laslow had heard about the princess’ powerful voice. He’d heard rumours that it was magic, but he mostly heard about its beauty. And, now, Laslow knows that it has both.

Azura’s voice pierces through the room, holding more power than Laslow could have hoped to muster with the same means. It’s a well practiced song, once that physically glows with power. Familiar, water-like energy starts to bloom in the air, collecting more and more as she continues to sing.

Laslow sees her magic push into Xander, purifying that terrible darkness with an enviable ease. It reminds him of his mother, how she’d inspire and empower the Shepherds and the Ylissean troops but also how she’d perform miracle-like feats harnessing the energy of herself, others, and the world around them. Laslow always strove to be like her, to be as fluid and _perfect._

So, in wake of Azura’s stunning, calming voice, he can’t help but smile.

 

Then Xander collapsed.

 

“Milord!” Laslow is startled out of his thoughts. He reaches out and catches Xander before he can fall onto the ground.

“Xander!” Corrin looks between him and Azura in a panic. “What happened? Did it work?”

“It… should have…” Azura pales. She suddenly looks almost sickly and she sways on her feet.

“Maybe you should sit down,” Laslow says over his shoulder.

“…Yes, okay.” Azura lower herself into Corrin’s chair as, gently, Laslow lies Xander back down.

“Will he be alright?” Laslow asks.

“With some more rest, yes,” Azura says. She takes in a few breaths, the colour returning to her cheeks. “Corrin.” She turns to the albino. “You should go check on the castle. Everyone else should be returning as well.”

“…Right.” She gives Xander one more worried glance.

“I’ll go with you, I think,” Laslow offers. “I need to find my friends.”

“Okay then.” Corrin nods, walking to the door. “Azura, we’ll be back soon.”

Azura smiles. “See you then.”

 

—

 

“Odin!” Leo frowns as he walks up to his retainer. Niles follows behind him, an amused smile on his face.

“Milord!” Odin’s voice comes out more as a surprised yelp.

“Where have you been?” Leo crosses his arms.

“Sorry, Prince Leo.” Then, Hinoka appears at his side. “He was with me.” She gives Odin an indecipherable expression before turning to her own retainers. “Come on, lets’ go find Takumi and Sakura.”

“Okay…” Setsuna follows as she starts to walk away.

Azama pauses, just for a moment. “See you shortly.” He smirks at Odin before walking away himself.

Leo watches them go. “What was that about?” He looks back at Odin, the mage looking strangely on-edge.

“Haha!” Odin puts on a far too wide smile. “Do not fear! The great Odin Dark was simply too engrossed by the dark battleground! The enemy foes stood no chance against my grand power!”

Leo’s frown deepens. “You’re nervous.”

“…No?” Odin’s shoulders drop. “Um, in all honesty, milord, this is not perhaps the prime place for this exchange.”

“And where would that bee?” Leo asks.

“In the meeting tent when I have to talk to the Hoshidans and Lady Corrin?” Odin grins sheepishly.

“Was there a meeting for today?” Leo asks.

“This evening,” Niles answers. “Why would _you_ be talking though?”

“…” Odin bites his tongue, avoiding Leo’s piercing gaze.  
“…Fine. Whatever.” Leo lets out a laboured sigh. “Let’s head inside.” He turns and starts away.

“You’ve done it this time.” Niles whistles.

“I _know_.” Odin groans. “But, I need to do one task urgently.”

“Hm?” Niles raises an eyebrow.

“Do you know where Selena is?”

 

—

 

“ _What_!?”

As Laslow wandered through the courtyard, trying to spot some familiar heads of hair, he almost jumps at the sound of Selena’s shrill cry.

Almost immediately, he spots the redhead pulling Odin by the arm through the crowd. Her eyes meet his wordlessly as she passes.

“…Odin?” Laslow turns as they go by.

“Ow, Selena!” Odin protests. “Ah, Laslow!” He looks over at Laslow pleadingly. “Help?”

 

Laslow jogs after Selena and Odin. Selena goes at a hard pace, eventually pulling Odin into an empty room just as Laslow catches up.

“What is going on here?” Laslow asks, stepping in after them.

“ _Shut the door,_ ” Selena says. She deposits Odin onto the ground and storms to the opposite wall.

“… _Okay._ ” Laslow pulls the door closed behind him.

Selena roughly pulls the curtains over the pair of windows and, once she’s done, she turns back to Odin with a burning glare.

“ _What did you do?_ ” Laslow asks, looking down at him.

“ _It wasn’t my fault!_ ” Odin frowns as he gets to his feet. “ _And we knew it was going to happen eventually!_ ”

“ _Princess Hinoka recognised him,_ ” Selena looks over at Laslow. “ _And is going to make him spill the beans at the meeting this evening._ ”

“ _What_!?” Laslow looks at him with wide eyes. “ _Wait- How much are we spilling?_ ”

“ _She only knows that we were employed in her garrison!_ ” Odin protests. “ _She knows us two by our true names,_ ” He gestures to himself and Selena.

“ _And probably his by association_.” Selena points at Laslow. “ _Or at least she’ll guess that it’s also fake_.”

“ _And why are we telling everyone about this?_ ” Laslow asks.

“ _She didn’t really explain_ ,” Odin says. “ _Just told me that I had to tell the truth at the meeting_.”

“ _It’s probably a trust thing,_ ” Selena says. “ _This alliance if flimsy at best, and out time in both kingdoms could be problematic._ ”

“ _I… guess so?_ ” Laslow shakes his head. “ _But! If we do well enough, then they won’t suspect, like, all the other stuff?_ ”

“ _Like the mission from the dragon god and our origins in an entire other world?_ ” Selena raises an eyebrow. “ _Well, those were the most important parts to keep secret._ ” She sends Odin a glare. “ _This still isn’t a_ great _situation to be in, is it?_ ”

“ _There’s also… some other stuff,_ ” Laslow adds. “ _Like how Azura knows Anankos by name, King Garon is being possessed, and Lord Xander has just been un-possessed after he woke up in the middle of that battle?_ ”

“ _WHAT!?_ ”

 


	14. Regalia

 

Corrin sits at the head of the table, Azura to one side, the Nohrians to her left and the Hoshidans to her right. Around the room, the rest of the army stands, retainers behind their lieges and the miscellaneous group scattered wherever they please. Corrin tries to ignore the bad feeling the two empty chairs closest to her give off.

“There was only a little damage done to the outside walls,” She says. “It should only take a few days to repair, and even then isn’t too much of a hazard.” She glances over the note paper in front of her. “And there weren’t any major injuries either, which is actually sort of strange.”

“It’s possible that these enemies either came across us accidentally or were sent only as a scouting group,” Camilla says. She leans forward, chin resting in her hands.

“We can’t know for sure yet,” Corrin says. “But we need to expect another attack coming sooner rather than later, so we’ll revise the patrol schedules for tomorrow onwards.” She looks up and over at Azura. “But, that’s all on that for now. We actually have some other news.”

“Yes.” Azura nods. “You should tell them, Corrin.”

Corrin can’t help but smile as she turns back to the small assembly. “While everyone was out fighting- Xander woke up.”

“What?” Camilla straightens up, eyes wide.

“He’s awake!?” Elise gasps.

“He’s still resting now,” Azura says. “And is unconscious once again, unfortunately.”

“But that’s good, right?” Elise asks.

“Undeniably.” Camilla smiles softly.

Corrin’s eyes dart over to Azura’s, the private agreement they’d made beforehand strong in their minds. Now isn’t the time, not yet.

“Hopefully he’ll be able to join us soon,” Corrin says, smiling again. She then looks over at Hinoka. “Hinoka, you said earlier that you needed to talk to everyone about something?”

“Yes, that’s right.” She leans back a little, eyes scanning over the room silently.

 

Odin, Selena and Laslow stand together agains the wall opposite the Hoshidan princess. As she meets Odin’s eyes, the man lets out a sigh and nods.

“…Come on.” He looks over at Selena and Laslow.

“Yeah, whatever.” Selena starts walking around the table. The large U shape is reminiscent of a law court, like the trio are up for prosecution.

Selena steps up first and wordlessly, Odin coming up to her side and Laslow lingering back a little.

“Milady Corrin.” Odin bows a little. “We, um, have something to discuss with you.” His eyes dart over to Hinoka. “To admit.”

“Is something wrong?” Corrin frowns.

“Selena?” From her seat, Camila calls out. “Is everything okay?”

“…” Selena purses her lips, but says nothing.

Odin tries to ignore Leo’s piercing gaze.

Sensing his cousin’s hesitance, though, and fearing Selena’s curt words, Laslow doesn’t even realise that he’s moving until it’s too late.

“Lady Corrin.” He tries a nervous smile.

Her eyes move to his. “Laslow,” She says. “What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing as serious as you may be thinking, milady,” Laslow says. “Just a… correction that needs to be explained.” He grins over at Odin and Selena before turning back. “You, ah, you may be aware that the three of us aren’t of Nohrian birth or descent.”

“I…I had heard that,” Corrin nods. “But, if it didn’t bother my siblings, then I didn’t mind.”

“How graceful.” Laslow smiles. “But, we hoped to resolve a mater of… well, of our recent pasts to avoid any complications to come later.” He gestures to himself, Selena and Odin. “The three of us came to Nohr almost four years ago but, before that, we spent half a year in Hoshido.” He tries to ignore how a few of the Nohrians bristle at that. “And both Odin and Selena spent some of that time employed in the Hoshidan army, in a garrison under Princess Hinoka.”

Hinoka, who had been looking at Laslow with a look of curiosity and suspiciousness, suddenly straightens. “That’s right. Though they had different names and looked a little different at the time.” She crosses her arms. “Actually…” Her eyes fix on Laslow. “Don’t I know you from somewhere as well…?”

Laslow smiles at her, trying to squash his own nervousness. A red heat is slowly rising up to his cheeks, but it’s perhaps only thanks to the cool and collected energy flowing off Azura and Corrin that he can even stand up here. No, he has to do this, lest things start going bad fast. “We met only briefly, I’m afraid, milady.” He turns back to Corrin. “It’s only a slight discrepancy, but, uh, we wanted to avoid further complications or misunderstandings, I’m sure you’d understand.”

Corrin looks between the trio and Hinoka, then to Camilla and Leo. “That’s… fine, I think,” She says. “As long as there’s no problems.”

“Which one’s real?” Leo speaks up. He sits tall in his chair, arms resting on the table and a frown on his face.

“…Pardon?” Laslow blinks.

“Princess Hinoka said that you carried different names, different appearances when she knew you,” Leo says. “Tell me, then, were those real or are these?” He gestures to them.  
“…” Laslow glances over at Selena and Odin, both who looks equally lost for words.

Then, Selena steps forward. She meets Camilla’s eyes, her ferocity softening just a little.

“Selena, dear?” Camilla cautions. Her eyebrows are drawn in tight.

“…It’s Severa,” She finally says. She holds her head high. “That’s the name my mother and father and gave me. Selena was- It just needed to sound more Nohrian. Just in case.”

Camilla is up in a split-second. She circles around the table and, before Severa can react, scoops her into a tight hug. “Severa,” She whispers. “It suits you.”

Selena stiffens but, after a second, she relaxes. “…Yeah.”

Odin looks at Laslow, the ghost of a smile on his lips. “No harm in it.”

“I suppose not.” Laslow smiles back.

Odin steps around Selena and Camilla to stand in front of Leo. The Nohrian prince looks up at him expectantly and cautiously.

“…Owain,” He says. “It’s, ah, my name.”

“…” Leo closes his eyes, like he does when he’s mad, but they open after a second. The legs of his chair scrape agains the floor as he gets to his feet. He holds out a hand to Owain. “Owain.”

Owain reaches out and clasps his hand. “Prince Leo.” He was always one for formalities, from a proper greeting to expected decorum. Owain wasn’t at all surprised.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Severa suddenly pulls back from Camilla. She fumbles with the silver bracelet on her right wrist. The metal is scraped and dented in a few places, the formally smooth reflections now muted snd fuzzy. Severa manages to undo the clasp and pull the bracelet free and, as she does, her entire form shimmers.

Camilla lets out a soft gasp as Selena’s red hair grows into Severa’s startling crimson that fades slightly into a dark brown at the tips. Her ears are barely visible under her hair, but they appear just slightly pointed, curving a little upwards almost like the feather of a bird. They darken to more of a tan like the rest of her visible skin. Severa’s characteristically tilted, bright red eyes emerge from the pervious brown, the same bloody red as her hair.

Camilla just stares, mouth slightly open, for a good few seconds. And then she smiles. “It’s so… _you_.”

Severa blushes loudly but quickly tries to suppress it. “W-Whatever.”

  
Niles turns away from the scene to raise an eyebrow at Owain expectantly. “You got a secret look too?”

“Ha! One far to dark to be viewed by your eyes, dear compatriot!” Owain shrinks back, laughing nervously. “There’s no need-”

“Oh, here you go.” Laslow’s hand suddenly leans over grabbing Owain’s right hand and, in one easy movement, pulling a silver ring off of his finger.

“Hey!” Owain lets out a protest just as his own form shimmers. There’s less of an obvious change, the colour of his hair goes from a more natural blond to a sharper gold, the same molten colour that fills his eyes and dusts over his nose like stars.

Laslow only laughs at him, only stopping when Owain snatches the ring back indignantly.

Owain tries to ignore the sound of Niles whistling appreciatively.

 

“…Laslow.” Azura’s voice calls Laslow back to the head of the table.

“Milady.” Laslow turns to her with a smile. He walks over, ignore the tugs at his heartstrings from watching Camilla and Severa, and Owain and Leo. “Can I help you?”

“Won’t you follow your companions’ examples?” Azura asks. “You admitted to being the same, didn’t you?”

“A-Ah.” Laslow sweats. “Well…”

“You don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable, Laslow,” Corrin says. She smiles up at him kindly. Her eyes glance over to the Hoshidan party, who look only partially curious but mostly look awkward.

“Everyone!” Corrin calls out to them. “I don’t think there’s anything else we need to talk about, so you can all go rest up.” She turns back to Laslow as most of the Hoshidans move to get up. “That means you too.”

“…Yes, I know.” Laslow glances back at his friends. The weight of the earring in his ear becomes all that more noticeable. “Perhaps I should-”

 

“Oh my gosh!” Elise lets out a loud, excited squeal. Most of the heads in the rooms spin to look at her and then follow her gaze to the back-door to the meeting room, now standing open.

“Xander!” Elise almost trips getting out of her chair before running up to the tired looking, but unmistakably looking like _himself_ , Xander.

“Elise.” Xander smiles as Elise collides with his lower half, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “It’s good to see you,” He breathes.

“Oh, Xander!” Camilla steps away from Severa beaming. “Should you be on your feet?”

“Probably not.” Xander smiles over at her. “It’s good to see you too, Camilla.” His eyes move to the side. “And you, Leo.”

“Xander.” Leo gets up, urgency in his movements and radiating off of him. “You’re here.” He sounds almost disbelieved and Laslow spots him pinch himself on the arm before walking forward.

 

It takes just a minute to explain Owain and Severa’s new appearances, but also to hurriedly recap everything that the siblings have been apart for. Xander is forced to take a seat, his siblings attaching themselves to his sides immediately.

At that point, Laslow really considers ducking out of the room. The reunion seemed too personal, too private to be seen by just anyone. So, after just a moment of hesitation, he steps outside.

 

 

—

 

The nighttime courtyard is mostly empty except for a few Hoshidan stragglers. Severa and Owain had only noticed Laslow’s disappearance a few minute prior and were happy for the excuse to leave the meeting room.

They wander over the paved ground, around the small buildings and shops on the lookout.

“Ugh, where did that idiot go?” Severa huffs. “After that whole show, he _would_ just run off on his own.”

Owain continues to look around silently. Then, his eyes land on a particular building off to the side. “Ah!” He starts forward.

“Did you see him?” Severa jogs slightly to keep up.

“I just had an epiphany!” Owain grins, increasing his pace. “If I know him at all, then…” He stops in front of Lilith’s temple, the low gurgling of water the only audible noise. And, sure enough, he spots a figure lingering by the altar, Lilith’s form hanging over them.

 

“Cousin!”

Laslow turns to the sound, startled. “Owain.” He watches the boy jog inside. Yes, like this, he’s not really a ‘man’ anymore. Anankos was right in saying that their true forms wouldn’t age, so both Owain and Severa appear not a few months over eighteen and nineteen respectively. Laslow, by comparison, is well into his twenty-first year. It’s a little daunting.

“What’re you moping about in here?” Severa asks.

“Hello to you too.” Laslow frowns.

“Hello, you two.” Lilith giggles. “It’s nice to see you back as yourselves again.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Severa fixes Laslow with a look.

“…Can’t you just leave me alone?” Laslow frowns. “I have the right to mope.”

“Jealous that Lord Xander’s attention is on his family instead of you?” Severa raises an eyebrow.

“Shut up.” Laslow turns away. “I can’t handle you just making fun of me.”

Severa’s irritated frown turns to one of concern. “You’re really bothered, huh?”

“Thanks for noticing.” Laslow lowers himself down onto the small dais, chin in his hands. “I already know it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid in entirety if it has you so upset,” Owain says, sitting down next to him.

“You… are you really into Prince Xander?” Severa takes a seat on the opposite side.

“…” Laslow just sighs, long and tired. He leans forward, face in his hands.

“Alright then.” Severa leans back. “What are you going to do about it, then?”

“Mmph.” Laslow mumbles into his hands. “Nothing.”

“You are assailed by a sickness of forlorn love, my dear cousin,” Owain says. “Why are you so fearful of following the path your heart pulls you towards?”

Laslow turns his head and fixes Owain with his best glare. “Yeah, because I’m sure it’d work out so well.”

“Well you never know-”

“Seriously?” Laslow scowls. “We’re not even from here!” He snaps. “Once we go home- You know that we can’t come back! What- What would be the point?” His shoulders sag. “…Sorry.”

“…No harm done.” Owain hesitates. “Dear cousin, not all personal ventures are for times unbound and everlasting. Be free to chase the short-lived pleasures lest you fall into a rhythm of denying every chance to yourself.”

“…” Laslow sits up. He reaches up to his ear and pulls his earring free probably a little too roughly. His form shivers and he returns to normal. It’s something of a relief, the currents and waves of energy flowing in this plane and particularly around the temple provide more than a little relief. With a sigh, Inigo opens his eyes, he bright pinks stark compared to the soft pink of his hair. He looks exactly like he did when they first appeared, like all that time didn’t even pass by.

“Better?” Owain asks.

“…Yeah, a bit.” Laslow rubs at his eyes. “I’m damn tired though.”

“We can head back to my room, then.” Owain grins and jumps up from his seat.

“Better than moping.” Severa also gets up.

“I hope that you feel better,” Lilith says. “I do enjoy the company and it was nice to see you again.”

“You too, Lilith.” Inigo smiles, pushing himself to his feet. “We’ll be back around soon.”

 


	15. Cadence

 

“No.” With a hard smack, Severa slaps the earring out of Inigo’s hand.

“Ow!” Inigo flinches back. “What the hell, Sev?”

“You’re not putting it back on.” Severa crosses her arms. “We’re all stuck in this mess together, and because you wimped out of doing it last night, you have to re-introduce yourself to everyone this morning. “

“Jee.” Inigo frowns, picking his earring up off the ground. “Fine.” He slips it into his pocket. “See?”

“…Fine.” Severa turns away.

“It’s for the best in the end, cousin,” Owain says, patting Inigo on the back. “Well, hopefully it is.”

“…” Inigo sighs. “Let’s get it over with, then.”

 

Heading out to the mess hall for breakfast, Inigo caught more than a few eyes lingering on him. He tries to suppress his rising blush, which reddens brighter and brighter until its practically visible in the air around him. Inigo _knows_ that Owain can see it, and his amused laughter doesn’t help.

In the end, it’s a… tedious process. From Camilla’s unsurprised eyebrow-raise, to Niles’ provocative comments, Inigo somehow makes it though breakfast without having a complete, embarrassed breakdown. But, even with all the extra attention, he can’t help but feel more comfortable, more like himself. He ends up smiling through his meal of porridge and fresh berries.

 

Xander isn’t anywhere to be seen, though, and Inigo assumes that he’s still being kept in the infirmary for the time being. He should probably go check on him before it gets too late in the morning.

Lost in his thoughts, Inigo doesn’t notice a small figure skipping up to his table.

“Laslow!” Elise squeals in delight. “Your hair’s so pretty!”

“L-Lady Elise!” Inigo drops his spoon in surprise. A fresh shade of pink dusts his cheeks. “Ah, uh, thank you, milady.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to talk to you guys last night,” Elise adds, looking over at Severa and Owain. “I guess I got distracted.” She grins.

“It’s alright,” Inigo says. “It was all pretty exciting towards the end.”

“Right!?” Elise jumps on the spot. “Oh, right- what should I call you guys now?”

“It doesn’t really matter,” Severa answers. “It’s been long enough that I’m used to both.”

Owain just shrugs, a mouthful of bacon effectively muting him.

“…Inigo,” Inigo eventually says, smiling up at Elise. “Or Laslow, if you forget.”

“In-i-go.” Elise sounds it out. “It’s cute!” She giggles. “Okay then!” She points to each of them at a time. “Severa, Owain, and Inigo! I won’t forget!”

 

—

 

“…Milord?” Inigo knocks cautiously at the wooden door. He immediately hears shuffling behind it and, after a few moments, the door is pulled open.

“Morning.” Corrin smiles at him. “Sorry, I was just heading out.” She smiles behind her. “I’ll be back later, okay?” She steps around Inigo. “See you.”

“Oh, Lady Corrin?” Inigo moves to let her pass. “Perhaps… may we talk sometime this evening?”

“More secrets?” Corrin smirks. “Sure, I’ll keep my schedule open.”

“Thanks.” Inigo nods and watches her walk away.

 

“You… look different.” Xander’s voice calls Inigo into the room proper.

“Yes, I know.” Sheepishly, Inigo steps inside, closing the door firmly behind him. He can’t help but fiddle with the longer strands of his hair. “Is it weird? It might be too weird, I-”

Xander raises a hand, cutting Inigo off. “It’s fine.” A few more chairs and a proper table have been pulled into the room, with Xander pouring over what looks to be an ageing map. Xander gestures to a seat beside his own at the table. “Sit?”

Inigo awkwardly steps forward and takes a seat. “I’m… sorry.”

“What for?” Xander asks.

“Not telling you the truth,” Laslow says. “It’s- It was something we all agreed on, but after so long, it felt wrong to keep lying.” He twists his hands together. “But, I always worried that it would be worse to admit everything all of a sudden.”

“Yes it’s… certainly something.” Xander looks Inigo up and down. “But, that looks suits you,” He says. “Not very Nohrian but you never were such, were you?” He turns his his chair to face Inigo properly. “But you, Severa and Owain were smart to admit things at this point,” He says. “Especially with, hopefully, a treatise between Nohr and Hoshido in the future. Our alliance is still not very stable.” He hesitates. “Though, I suppose it’s ‘Corrin’s alliance’ in fairness.”

“…” Inigo frowns. “Are you feeling alright, milord?”

Xander rubs at his eyes. “It’s been an exhausting day, and I’m sure that it won’t get much better very quickly.” He gestures at the maps on the table. “Things are moving quickly, faster than is comfortable.” He looks back at Inigo. “And I know the three of you have just had quite the change, but we can’t remain still for very long.”

“Is the army moving back into Hoshido?” Inigo asks. “I know that Lady Corrin and the other Hoshidans wanted to try and recruit Prince Ryoma.”

“It’s partially that, yes,” Xander says. “But, there have been other complications. The Nohrian and Hoshidan armies are still fighting one another, and with the supposed betrayal of most of the royal families from that cause, the people are getting restless, impatient even.” He scowls. “Father- King Garon already has insight into this… invisible war going on as well, and perhaps even of this place.” He shakes his head. “There’s still so much that we don’t yet know, but we can’t risk staying in the dark.”

“When… would we be leaving?” Inigo asks.

“Within the next few days,” Xander says. “Corrin plans to announce things tomorrow morning, so it won’t be far after that.”

Inigo leans back slightly in his chair. “What do you think?” He asks. “What’s going to happen?”

“…” Xander hesitates. “Corrin and Azura have done their best to explain things to me,” He says. “I… I have my allegiances to Nohr, yes, but I have to believe that taking this path- It will end with the best result for both kingdoms, for all of us.”

“…But?”

“ _But_.” Xander takes a deep breath. “But, I know that we will be forced to face the Nohrian army, once I am also branded a traitor.”

“There… isn’t really an easy way around it,” Inigo surmises. “Not soon, anyway.”

“No.” Xander shakes his head. “But.” He over at Peri and then up at Inigo. “It may be selfish to say but, I am glad that the two of you are here with me.”

Inigo can’t help but grin. “Of course, milord.” He tries to forget his own words from the evening prior and focuses on his cousin’s. It may only be short-lived, but he’ll cherish each moment he has here, with Peri and Xander and everyone else. Inigo grins wider.

Xander smiles back, less bright and wide, but warm and genuine still. “Thank you-” He catches himself. “Laslow. Do you have another name?”

“Oh, yeah.” Inigo blushes again. He reminds himself most of his mother in these kinds of situations. “It’s, uh, it’s Inigo.”

“Inigo.” Xander smiles. “Good.”

Inigo practically shivers at the sound of his name; god, that’s an embarrassing reaction. Inigo deflates, quietly berating himself. Shit, he _really_ has it bad for this man.

 

—

 

After a few hours in the infirmary, Inigo is steps out to fetch lunch for himself and Xander. He barely noticed the time passing as they discussed tactics and politics; well, Xander talked about tactics and politics, Inigo was just there to listen and make stupid comments to keep things light.

 

Walking out of the castle, Inigo barely senses a pair of incoming presences moving towards him before they land.

“…Kagero.” Inigo blinks, standing in a stone archway that leads out to the courtyard. He looks at the man at the woman’s side. “Saizo.”

“Inigo.” Kagero steps through the arch and into the shaded area.

“Ah… It’s nice to see you again?” Inigo winces, stepping backwards. “…Sorry?”

“So it’s really you.” Saizo looks Inigo up and down, his gaze as calculating and judgmental as ever.

“It’s me.” Inigo tries to not feel so intimidated, but Saizo’s whole demeanour is too uncomfortably familiar. “I really am sorry- I should have said something sooner.”

“…” Kagero pauses, eyes narrowing slightly. “I faced you on the battlefield,” She says. “I aimed to take your life.”

Inigo winces.

“You earned the trust of Lord Ryoma,” Saizo grits out. “And you turned around to join the Nohrian army.”

“That’s not what this is about,” Kagero intercedes. She gives Saizo a look, but he only returns it.

“It was a betrayal-” Saizo starts.

“Lord Ryoma knew that I wasn’t from Hoshido,” Inigo interrupts. “And he also knew that I didn’t mean to stay, either.” He crosses his arms defensively. “I don’t regret my choice.”

“Does Lord Ryoma know of you?” Kagero asks, ignoring Saizo’s seething. “Have you met since Obai’s manor?”

“…Once,” Inigo admits. “Just a few days ago, actually. I spotted him in town after our battle.” He rubs at his side instinctively. The wounds from Raijinto burn at the thought. “He was healing well.”

“Thank you.” Kagero nods. “We’ve heard only little about his state since we departed.”

“I spoke to him only briefly,” Inigo adds. “Like this.” He gestures down to himself. “I may have been too cruel to him though, and I apologise in advance,” He says. “But I won’t refute that I disagree with his latest tactical decisions.”

Saizo’s shoulders square, but he says nothing.

“We seek to make contact on this next mission,” Kagero says. “Lady Corrin already briefed us.”

“That must be something of a relief,” Inigo says.

“It is.” Kagero nods. “But, I wanted to ask for you aid if necessary.”

“…Huh?” Inigo blinks. “But- Why?”

“Lord Ryoma held you in high esteem,” Kagero says. “After you departed, he spoke fondly of your actions to us and his siblings for some time.”

Inigo flushes. “Ah- Well…” He shakes his head. “He didn’t need to.”

“Regardless,” Kagero says. “When we encountered him in the recent past, he seemed wary to listen to either of us.” A short, pained expression washes over her face. “Lady Corrin was confident in our abilities, but I’d prefer some extra security.”

“…” Inigo hesitates. But, Kagero’s sincereness reaches to him, even with Saizo’s wariness. “Yeah, okay.” He smiles. “I’ll try to stay close by.”

Kagero bows shallowly. “Thank you,” She says, standing back up. “It seems now that you and I are of comparatively equal station. I look forward to working with you.”

Inigo grins. “You too,” He says. “It’s good to see you again.”

Kagero nods once more before, in a flash of smoke, disappears from view.

“…” Saizo narrows his eyes at Inigo. “I don’t trust you,” He curtly says before disappearing himself.

 

—

 

“So?” Severa reclines on Inigo’s bed. He hasn't actually slept in this room yet, leaving the sheets pristine and the room bare.

“ _So_?” Inigo frowns at her from the dresser. He drops his bag on the top of the set of drawers, not bothering to properly unpack his things. “What am I supposed to do?”  
“Just talk to him?” Severa looks at him quizzically. “Look, there’s no point just stewing over it. You said you’d go talk, so just do it.”

“And say what?” Inigo turns to her. “Try to explain why I’m fighting with everyone? Spill out the truth then and there? Why would he even listen to me?”

“If his weird retainers say he likes you, than you’re in better shape than most people,” Severa says.

“That was years ago,” Inigo says. “And not for very long. I saw him for the first time in years in a shitty bar and then I chewed him out for no reason!” He throws his hands in the air. “If he doesn’t hate me now, then he will once I try to explain things to him!”

“Why are you so bothered by this?” Severa asks. “You’re more worked up than usual.”

“I…I don’t know!” Inigo sits heavily on the bed beside her. “I just- He did so much to help me after Obai, that I’d feel bad ruining everything,” He says. “But- things might already be ruined, and I don’t know if I could handle it.”

“…” Severa regards him for a second. “Look.” She rests her elbow on his shoulder, taking advantage of a few inches of height. “You’re the one who explained things to Lady Corrin and the others at the meeting last night, right? Owain can’t be trusted doing it, and I- I’ll admit that I _may_ be a little crass somethings,” She says.

Inigo chuckles. “Putting it lightly.”

“Whatever.” She jabs him in the side. “The point is- I’m trying to be nice! -that when you get over your shyness, you’re actually a pretty smooth talker,” She says. “Just stop worrying about it for once.”

“Easier said than done,” Inigo mutters. He looks up and smiles at Severa. “…Thanks, Sev. Really.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” She smirks. “Keeping you two idiots in line.”

“You’ll be better at it than anyone else when we get back,” Inigo says. He ignores the pang of sadness that comes from that line. “Lucina might need to take lessons.”

“She might have a shorter fuse than me when it comes to you two now,” Severa scoffs. “Brady was the best at keeping Owain in check, but Lucy could always take care of you.” Her energy drops.

“…Thanks, Sev,” Inigo repeats. “I know it hasn’t been easy.”

“Whatever.” Severa shakes her head. “I swore to do it, in exchange for bragging rights forever, I guess. But I did swear.” She sits up properly and looks at Inigo squarely. “That also means that you’re not allowed to do any reckless, stupid shit now that you’re fighting with us.” She raises a finger to point at him accusingly. “No heroic martyr-ism, got it? Because I need you in one piece.”

“Did you already give Owain this lecture?” Inigo jokes.

“Got it?” Severa pushes her finger in closer, her piercing glare cutting right through him.

“Y-Yeah.” Inigo leans back a little. “I know. I’ll be careful.”

Severa squints as she pulls her finger back. “You damn well better be.”

 


	16. Repose

“Tomorrow at noon, we will be returning to Hoshido.” Corrin stands upon the raised platform at the head of the courtyard, the large throne standing behind her. Azura stands to her left and Lilith floats on her right. Everyone else is collected in front of her, including Inigo and Xander. Inigo is careful to remain at his liege’s side, especially while he’s still injured. Corrin had already made the decision to keep Xander from the battlefield for now, but allow him to direct their movements from a safe distance. Out of everyone in the army, he certainly has the most tactical experience.

“Not everyone will be coming, however,” Corrin continues. “We need a workable force to remain here in case of another attack.” She looks small on the stage, but her voice and presence are enough to fill the air and extend over them. Inigo would find it impressive if he could’t feel just how nervous the girl is. Still, it may be impressive nonetheless.

“I’ve set up the register like usual,” Corrin says, gesturing to the large noticeboard at the side of the steps. “So check on your duties before the time comes.”

 

“Peri would be so excited about all this,” Inigo notes.

“She would be.” Xander smiles. He sits beside Inigo on a small bench near the noticeboard. Most people have already come by to look at it and have then gone out to prepare or linger amongst the courtyard.

Since Xander doesn’t have any responsibilities yet, Inigo doesn’t have anywhere to follow him too.

“How are you feeling about tomorrow?” Inigo asks.

“…Apprehensive,” Xander carefully says. “I feel as if I’ve missed the last few months, and delving back into the fray certainly won’t help that displacement.” But he smiles. “But I would prefer it to remaining stagnant,” He says. “My own discomfort should be no deterrent.”

“…Milord?” Inigo asks.

“Hm? Yes?” Xander glances over at him.

“You’re adapting better than I thought to all this,” Inigo admits. “You look happier than you have been in a while.”

Xander’s eyebrows raise slightly. “I suppose that’s fair.” He turns to look out at the grassy field. “It’s been… different. Almost refreshing. And not to mention relieving to see everyone safe and together again,” He says. “And… perhaps I always knew that I was going on the wrong path. Corrin’s gives me hope in comparison. I can’t afford to be left behind.”

“…” Inigo frowns a little. “It’s still a big change.”

“Undoubtedly,” Xander agrees, not elaborating.”

“…Well.” Inigo turns away. “If- Um, if you _did_ need to talk about anything, I’m always willing to listen.”

Inigo doesn’t see Xander looks back at him fondly. “Thank you.”

 

“Lord Xander!” Owain charges into the scene, feet skidding across the dirt path beneath them.

“Owain?” Xander looks up at him, expression suddenly tense. “Is something wrong?”

“No!” Owain shakes his head. “Um. No, my apologies, milord.”

Xander relaxes slightly. “Then, what has had you rushing around like that?”

“I… I needed to ask you something,” Owain says. “Actually- Maybe I don’t. It’s stupid, but I thought I’d ask anyway?”

“And without your usual register,” Xander says. “I’m intrigued.”

“What are you even doing, Owain?” Inigo asks. “What’s going on?”

“I just needed to know,” Owain starts. “That, um, we’re technically now not part of the Nohrian army, right?”

“…Technically, I suppose so,” Xander says. “Why?”

“Then, we don’t have to follow the regulations?” Owain asks. “Uniform?”

“You’re free to do and dress as you please,” Xander says. “Within reason. Have you already spoken to my brother about this?”

“He said that you’d know better, milord,” Owain says. “So…yes?”

“Yes, I suppose,” Xander says. “Is that all?”

Owain grins. “You have my deepest length of gratitude, Lord Xander!” He bows. “I shall dally in your exchange no longer and be on my way to dark destinations unforetold!” He quickly backs up, but not before giving Inigo a wink.

“Hey- Owain!” Inigo calls out, but Owain just turns on his heel and runs off.

 

“…Is your entire family so colourful?” Xander looks at Inigo with a bemused expression.

“Only partially.” Inigo frowns. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Xander says, smiling only slightly. “I’ll admit, I’ve grown somewhat used to his machinations through the years.”

 

—

 

“Owain? Don’t you have betters things to do than harassing other peoples’ lieges?”

“There was a point to it! Weren’t you listening!?”

“About uniforms!?”

“Yes!”

 

Inigo has his hands on his hips as he stares through the doorway to Owain’s room. Owain himself is digging through his bags messily and grinning widely.

“What are you even looking for?” Inigo asks.

“Hold on.” Owain has basically upended all his bags by this point and, with a triumphant smile, seems to grasp something. He pulls out a familiar jacket first, a bright yellow with white, furry trim.

“Your myrmidon outfit?” Inigo recognises it immediately.

“What?” Owain turns to him. “I thought you hated my mage outfit?”

“I do.” Inigo crosses his arms. “Actually, I think I get what you were getting at.”

Owain gets to his feet, clothes still in his hands. “My dark spirit requires only the finest attire born from legendary origins!”

“You mean what Aunt Lissa helped sew together for you.” Inigo grins. “Fair, I suppose. Are you going to try using swords again?”

“Of course!” Owain exclaims. “My powerful capacity has only expanded in this elapsed time! I shall truly become a warrior without compare!”

“Maybe not in the way you want.” Inigo chuckles. “Okay, I’ll leave you to it.”

 

Inigo closes Owain’s door behind him. And there, in the thin corridor, he stops to think. It really has been a long time since he’s properly been ‘Inigo’. ‘Laslow’ was just a guise, a mask, someone who didn’t really exist in the first place. Anankos said that their new identities would merge with their real ones in time, but Inigo still misses just being himself. Nohrian styles were nice, sure, but he can’t help but feel homesick for just a bit of Ylissean, Feroxi or even Plegian familiarity.

 

Making his way over to his own room, Inigo carefully slips inside. He has abut an hour until he has to meet Xander down at the training field for some light sparring. Owain, Leo and Niles had agreed to attend as well to fill in the time before dinner. Inigo digs through his bags, humming to himself softly. An old song, one his mother used to sing. Inigo doesn’t remember all the words, but he’ll never forget the tune. Maybe his mother can re-teach him once they get her and the others back.

Inigo smiles as he reaches the carefully folded clothes at the very bottom of his oldest bag. There’s actually two outfits, his usual, armoured fighting gear and his dancing clothes. Inigo hesitates. Basilio and Flavia would always boast about how his mother had gone to war in just her dancing clothes, but they’re not exactly primed for close combat.

But, eventually, Inigo reaches a compromise.

 

—

 

“Hm, I think I liked you with all that extra skin showing.” Niles smirks over at Owain.

“T-These threads were crafted together by an esteemed mother of the deepest darkness! Do not mock me!” Owain flushes, pushing Niles’ face away.

The pair stand at the edge of a sand-covered training field, watching the current pair of combatants trading blows. Hinata and Hana are only a little perturbed by their audience, Hana being able to catch Hinata off guard when his focus shifts.

Niles leans up against a wooden column, the both of them shaded under a small shelter. Beside him, Owain crosses his arms in irritation and turns away from the other man. But even at Niles’ comments, Owain still feels far more comfortable in his old clothes than he has in a while; he’s also interested in how his magic will work when he’s no longer ‘Odin’, though he’s sure that his sword skills have improved.

 

“Hey.” The voice of Hana speaks out as she approaches. She sheathes her sword at her side and says, “It’s all yours, we’re done.” She gestures for Hinata to follow her off the field, the man giving Owain and Niles a friendly grin before he jogs off wordlessly.

“And neither Lord Leo nor Lord Xander are here yet,” Niles hums. “Nor is little Laslow.”

“Inigo,” Owain corrects.

“Yes, yes.” Niles smirks, stepping out of the shade. “Help me find a straw dummy or something we can wreck.”

 

“There’s no need for that.” Xander walks up to the field, not dressed in his usual armour, but instead only lightly in a black leather vest over some of his few non-formal clothes. He looks right as rain, but Owain can just glimpse a tiredness and slightly weakness still lingering about him.

Leo walks up at his side, Brynhlidr already out in his hands and dressed in his usual clothes sans his cape.

“What… are you wearing, Owain?” Leo pauses as they approach.

At the same time, Xander says, “Oh, I see.”

“These are the garments crafted perfectly to contain the true extent of my dark power!” Owain grins.

“…Right.” Leo shrugs. “Well, I suppose that’s fine. Are you ready to get started?”

“Has Inigo not arrived yet?” Xander asks.

“We haven’t seen him,” Niles answers.

“Hm.” Xander glances around the field. “Fine, we can start without him.”

 

—

 

Inigo jogs out of his room, aware of the waning time. It had taken far longer than he had expected to come to an acceptable conclusion, and even longer to track down all the parts of his old clothes. Falchion hangs in a sheath at his right side, his Nohrian silver sword on the other. They’re strapped easily enough that he runs mostly uninhibited through the courtyard which is, thankfully, mostly empty.

Inigo ignores a wide-eyed look from Silas as he finally enters the training field at the castle’s far corner. Even from a short distance away, he can hear the sounds of clashing blades.

 

“Keep your back up, Leo.” Xander’s voice speaks out. “Eyes on me. There’s no tome in your hands to read.”

Leo, almost definitely concentrating too much to respond, says nothing. The sound of metal on metal continues as Inigo comes around the final corner and a voice calls out to him.

“Inigo!” Owain is the first person he sees, and he grins wide and bright, far too excited as Inigo appears.

“S-Sorry I’m late!” Inigo comes to a sudden stop, pausing to catch his breath. He hears Xander and Leo stop sparring and can almost feel their gazes on him.

 

As Inigo rightens himself up, the golden metal band around his waist and over his forearms catch in the light, as do the strings of small, circular plates that used to just sit on his waist, but now also hang down his arms with strips of semi-transparent fabric. His lower half is taken entirely from his dancer’s outfits, except for his armoured boots that sit beneath the fabric and over his feet. Instead of his particularly non-protective dancer’s vest, he’s pulled a metal jacket over the top, enough to cover his exposed stomach and the upper parts of his arms.

Inigo awkwardly tugs at his hair as he stands there awkwardly. “Heh…”

Across the field, however, Xander smiles. “Nice of you to finally join us, Inigo.”

“My glorious cousin!” Owain jumps forward and towards Inigo. “The light shines once again!”

“Hey, that’s-” Inigo dodges out of his cousin’s grasp. “That’s not necessary.”

Beside Xander, Leo coughs. “Can we get back to it?”

“Certainly.” Xander gives Inigo an indecipherable smile before turning away and Inigo feels his blush extend to the tips of his ears.

Inigo lets himself be pulled over to where Niles is standing, ignoring the man’s stare, as Xander and Leo return to their training.

Standing there, Owain nudges Inigo in the arm. “ _Feeling better?_ ”

Inigo smiles at the ground. “ _Yeah_.”


	17. Affrettando

The next day, the morning is dedicated to preparations for the midday venture. Inigo spent the time at Xander’s side, helping him dress and pack lightly. Siegfried is strapped to his back and a lighter than normal armour covers his torso and legs in traditional Nohrian style.

“Nervous?” Inigo pulls the last strap tight.

“Inescapably.” Xander sighs. “I’ll admit, it’s both strange and comforting to be away from Nohr. The war appears in a new light, but I’m still not sure how it will all come into focus.” He smiles as Inigo steps back into view, double-checking his handiwork. “Thank you for your help.”

“It’s my job, isn’t it?” Inigo grins. “Just let me know if it needs adjusting.”

“Very well.” Xander reaches over to grab his bag from on top of his bed. He slings it over his shoulder, opposite to the strap of Siegfried’s sheath, and stands at the ready.

“Want to head out early, milord?” Inigo asks. “I’m sure Lady Corin and Lady Azura are already waiting.”

“And it would be rude to leave them to do so alone.” Xander walks over to the door and pushes it open. He looks back at Inigo expectantly.  
“A-Ah, thank you.” Inigo ducks through the doorway and hears Xander close the door after him. “I should be the one doing that, you know.”

“I’m not so fragile yet,” Xander says. “Besides, as your cousin has already invoked, we’re not entrapped so tightly by Nohrian customs. There’s no one to berate me for my lack of formality.”

“It’s hard to imagine you outside of it,” Inigo admits.

“I suppose it’s hard to lose, yes.” Xander leads Inigo down the corridor. “And I don’t mind it myself, but I know Elise and Corrin struggle with decorum a bit more, and not that I can blame them.”

“When I was younger, my parents would always spare time to try and teach me proper manners,” Inigo says. “I suppose I’m lucky that I learned quickly, lest my knowledge end up too uncouth.”

Xander doesn’t say anything about the implications, and Inigo is glad.

 

When they walk out onto the courtyard, sure enough they see Corrin and Azura already waiting. Kaze, Silas, Jakob and Felicia are there as well, speaking together in a group.

Corrin breaks away quickly, however, as she spots Xander and Inigo approaching.

“Xander!” She grins as she jogs forward. “How are you feeling?”

“As well as I can expect,” Xander replies. “But, how are _you_ feeling, little princess?”

“I’m pretty nervous,” Corrin quietly admits. “The thought of seeing Ryoma again is… well, I’m not sure.” She frowns. “He was kind to me in Hoshido, but since the war started, I know that things have changed.” She looks pointedly at Xander, eyes glancing over at Inigo. “I know all three of you were hurt badly because of him.”

“We’re all here seeking redemption, Corrin,” Xander says, resting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “Whatever has come of the conflict between our kingdoms, isn’t our new intent to repair it?”

“I’m glad you said that, Xander.” Corrin smiles. “You’re right, we need to work together. If you and everyone else can find the strength to fight, then I can too!”

 

It takes a little while longer for everyone else to arrive. And that included all the Hoshidan royals with most of their retainers. Hinoka’s retainer Setsuna and Sakura’s retainer Hana were both staying behind to watch the castle, a point that Hana was openly angry about, but mostly to Subaki in particular.

But eventually, everyone was ready and waiting.

 

“Hey, Inigo.” Severa stands a little off to the side and gives Inigo a curt wave. “Good luck out there.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Inigo grins at her. “Keep an eye on Owain for me while I’m gone, okay?”

“It won’t be anything unusual, then.” Severa shakes her head. “Whatever, I’ll see you later.” She turns and walks away, over to where Inigo can see both Camilla and Leo watching on.

 

Inigo turns back to Corrin, with Azura and Xander standing at her side. In that moment, he can’t help but miss Peri just that little bit more, but all he can do is have faith and try to keep alive himself.

 

Light swirls up around them, jolting through Inigo’s thoughts. And, before he even realises it, he’s spirited away all over again.

 

—

 

_“Hey, Luce?” Inigo cautiously pulls aside the flap of the tent. Inside, he can see Lucina pouring over a makeshift map of the mountains around them. Though Inigo can’t see her face, he can clearly imagine the worried scowl she’s been carrying the last few days._

_“…Hm?” She turns slowly, eyes tearing away from the map. “Oh, Inigo.” Her eyes widen just a little. “Sorry, did you need something?” She asks._

_“Uh, not really.” Inigo steps inside. “I wanted to check on you.”_

_“You didn’t need to,” Lucina frowns just a little. “You should be relaxing in the time we have.”_

_“And leave you to do all the worrying?” Inigo smiles. “I don’t think so.” He walks up to the table beside her. Looking down at the map, he can see areas of it blacked out in ink, large ’X’s over where villages or towns were marked. “Thinking up our next move?”_

_“…Yes.” Lucina turns back to the table. “We need to find a doctor for Yarne and Kjelle, and we know there’s one in Lydia village up here.” She taps on the map. “But, there’s Risen filling up the valleys on the way there. We need to find a safer route around.”_

_“I was in Yarne’s tent just now,” Inigo says sadly. “It’s… not looking good. We’ll need to move soon.”_

_“There’s no easy way up there.” Lucina shakes her head. “But if we take any of the safe routes, we might not make it in time.” Her face falls. “Inigo I… I don’t know what to do.”_

_“…” Inigo hesitates. Lucina almost never admits things like this. She’s always so stubborn about being their indomitable leader, acting unhurt and unshakable even through the worst of times. If she’s taken to asking Inigo for help, then it must really be bad. “We still have a few more days,” Inigo manages. “And, maybe we’ll end up taking a more dangerous route. But it’s not like we can’t hold our own in a fight, right?” He tries for an encouraging smile. “If we move carefully and as a group, well, we’ve been through so much together, worse than we thought we’d make it through. And you’ve always come through for us, and we’ve come through together.” He grins. “Like Mother used to say, no enemy can beat the power of a smile.”_

 

—

 

Corrin’s army arrives at the edge of a wide, rushing river. Princess Hinoka immediately recognises it as one that leads right up to Entero fortress, the stronghold that Prince Ryoma is supposedly stationed at.

“How long is the walk?” Corrin asks.

“Just an hour or so,” Hinoka says. “I used to fly around here, and it’s about half that.”

“Okay.” Corrin nods. “Lead the way.”

 

There isn’t so much of a path along the river, but there luckily isn't too thick greenery or rough terrain. The spray of the water is cooling, and the rushing sound muffles their footsteps. Tall reeds hide the group mostly from view, for which Inigo is thankful.

 

Inigo stays close at Xander’s side, keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of difficulty. Though limping slightly, Xander appears to be in relatively good form, and moves forward without any issue. Still, Corrin has ordered both Inigo and Xander to remain at the back of the group if and when battle breaks out, to overlook the field and provide backup only if absolutely necessary.

At any other time, Inigo would have been resistant to such a duty, but for now he is relieved. Who knows how worried he’d be for his lord if they were placed on the front lines? And that’s excluding Inigo’s own injuries as well.

 

Unfortunately, neither Odin nor Selena are on the trip with Inigo, and Xander looks too focused to hold any kind of conversation. But, before Inigo can go about scooping his luck elsewhere, he hears a familiar voice come up behind him.

“Excuse me.”

“Princess Azura?” Inigo turns around surprised. “Um, sure? Is something wrong?”

“I’d hope not.” Azura smiles quietly as she comes up by his side. “I simply wanted to talk.”

“Oh.” Inigo blinks. “Of course.”

Azura nods. “I was hoping you could tell me about your homeland,” She says. “And the nature of your recently shed disguises.”

Inigo’s pace falters, putting him a good few steps back from Xander. He pauses, looking over at Azura. They’re not particularly in range of anyone else at the moment, which Inigo is thankful for, but still… “What… did you want to know?” Inigo cautiously asks.

“Where are you from?” Azura asks. She walks slowly beside Inigo.

“It’s… pretty far from here,” Inigo says, trying to stick to their original story. “No one around here’s even heard of it.”

“Yet you refuse to provide a name.” Azura frowns. “You came through Hoshido before arrive at Nohr, didn’t you?”

“That’s right,” Inigo says.

“East of Hoshido is a large, mostly unmapped ocean.” Azura’s eyes narrow. “Ships don’t usual sail to and from that way.”  
“Is this an interrogation?” Inigo asks, suddenly feeling defensive. He knows the eastern coast of Hoshido, it’s where Naga first left them when they arrived, amongst rocky beaches and high cliffs. Azura is right to say there’s little action there, the trio investigated a good portion of the shoreline before being forced to head west. 

“…My apologies if it seemed so,” Azura pauses. “I was simply.. curious.”

Inigo frowns. “It’s… fine,” he says. “It’s only fair that you’re suspicious, as I would be if I were you.” He hesitates. “But… I can’t really tell you the truth.”

Azura looks back at him, probably ready to respond, but Inigo holds out his hand.

“Firstly, I’d have to see with Owain and Severa that it’s alright,” he says. “But, more importantly, I can’t do it _here_.” He glances around them for emphasis. No, attempting to explain things here would not only take longer than they had, but would probably activate the curse of the other plane. Inigo winces at the thought.

Azura, though, quickly catches on. Her expression turns serious and she nods. “…Alright,” she says.

“The three of us, me included, we do really want to help everyone,” Inigo adds. “To try and end this war. And I know that Lady Corrin’s way is the best. We won’t try and undermine that.”

“Okay,” Azura says. “I’ll take your word for it.” She smiles. “Thank you, Inigo. For humouring me, at least.”

“You’re looking out for your family.” Inigo smiles back. “You don’t need to apologise for it. Trust me.”

 

—

 

“There is it.” Kagero, at the head of the group, comes to a sudden stop and waves for Corrin to approach.

Xander and Azura go up too and, with a little distance, Inigo follows after them.

 

Fort Entero is placed right in the crook of the wide river, a single wooden bridge leading to an iron gate on one side, and the other fortified by visible wooden spikes in the ground and a short wall being patrolled openly by guards.

“Remember, we’re not trying to be that stealthy,” Corrin says. “We need to let Ryoma know that we’re here.”  
“Where are we approaching from?” Xander asks. “Undoubtedly, they’ll end up attacking.”

“The bridge would be too restrictive, and we’re already on the land side so…” Corrin frowns. “But those likes look nasty.”

“We can keep away from them,” Kagero says. “But there are more hidden in the grass. The only free space is directly in front of the main gates.” She points at the large, wooden doors.

“We can try just walking up?” Corrin glances back at everyone. “Be ready for a counterattack, but we can hope for the best.” She turns to Xander. “Maybe you should wait here.”

“…Alright.” Xander looks hesitant. “I’ll set off the signal if any trouble approaches.”

Corrin smiles a him gratefully. “Thank you, Xander.” She turns back to the castle. “Okay, so here’s the plan.”


	18. Percussio

 

“Prince Ryoma!” An armoured samurai hurries into the large meeting room. Ryoma sits before a short but long table, Yukimura and Reina stand at his sides.

“Speak.” Ryoma turns to the messenger. With his injuries sufficiently but not entirely healed, he’s donning his signature armour again and stands tall.

“Enemy forces are approaching the fortress,” the samurai says. “Princess Corrin appears to be among them, as well as your siblings.”

“…I see.” Ryoma glances at Yukimura. “As we thought.”

“Indeed.” Yukimura frowns seriously. “What is your command?”

“Let them in,” Ryoma turns back to the samurai. “ _Only_ Corrin and my siblings. Anyone else is barred from entering.”

“Of course.” The solider nods and quickly ducks back out of the room.

 

“Are you well prepared, Prince Ryoma?” Reina hums. “For treachery or peace. you best expect both.”

“My siblings have turned traitors to Hoshido,” Ryoma says. “But if they wish to explain themselves, then I will grant them the opportunity.”

“And then?” Reina asks.

“Crimes must be paid for.” Ryoma grasps the hilt of Raijinto, still sheathed but ready at a moment’s notice.

“As you say, milord.” Reina nods.

“We’ll meet them in the larger room,” Yukimura steps forward, leading Ryoma ahead. “The guards are at the ready, if necessary.”

 

The trio head down a short flight of stairs and enter into the main atrium of the fortress, all hard wooden floors but with elaborately painted panelled walls. Light falls through the high-up windows in geometric patterns, falling like raindrops over the dark wood. A pair of guards stand at the door, others lining the hallway, but none stand in the room itself.

“Close the doors when they enter,” Yukimura speaks to the guards. “Remain at the ready.”

 

Ryoma takes his place at the far end of the room. It’s empty at the moment, wooden tables and seats packed tightly in the walls. This is a place of violence firstly, and it’s obvious by the faint stains of blood in every room of the fortress, not excluding this one. Hoshidans and foreigners alike have perished in these halls, their bodies are buried under the fields around the fort, so that their hands may hold its structures strong and fight off any spirits malicious enough to force entry.

 

Eventually, Ryoma can hear the creaking of floorboards and the soft padding of feet coming towards them. And, before Ryoma can even take a moment to collect himself, four figures appear in the hallway immediately beyond.

 

“…Ryoma.” Corrin steps inside first, hesitating as she steps over the threshold.

“Corrin.” Ryoma stares down at her and then past her. His gaze softens, just slightly. “Hinoka. Takumi. Sakura.” When each Hoshidan royal have stepped inside, the door closes softly behind them.

“Big brother, I’m only here to talk,” Corrin starts. “No one here wants to fight you.” Cautiously, she starts to draw Yato from her side.

“Corrin!” Hinoka turns to her surprised.

“Please, Ryoma.” Held entirely in her hands, Corrin makes eye contact with Ryoma for a second before, with one sweeping motion, throwing the blade to the ground. It clatters over the floor, landing a good few feet away from her. She doesn’t even look down at it.

“…” Ryoma watches the blade carefully. “You should have more respect for a divine weapon.”

“It’s not important,” Corrin says. “Just… let us talk.”

“Speak, then.” Ryoma crosses his arms, finally taking his hand from his blade. “Explain your treachery, your betrayal if you can.”

 

—

 

“I don’t like this.” Kagero speaks at a bare whisper.

“…No kidding.” Inigo peers up over the grass. He, Kagero, Xander, Azura, Saizo and Kaze remain in the tall grass. From here, they can see the Hoshidan retainers waiting outside the gates after the royals disappeared inside. They look about as restless as Inigo feels.

“If he’s letting only his siblings in, then it means he’s already on the defensive,” Kagero says. “It’s likely he won’t listen.”

“Lady Corrin said to not interfere unless something goes obviously wrong,” Inigo says. “We cant be rash.” He turns to Xander, who sits on a small stone and stares at the fortress intently.

“…” Kagero turns to Inigo and, with an even quiet tone, asks, “Do you know what’s going on?”

Inigo blinks, startled. “What… do you mean?” He replies just as quietly.

“Your senses are supernatural.” Kagero’s eyes narrow. “I’ve seen it enough times. You know things you should not know, you see things you should not see.” She glances back at the fort. “We are at a distance, but can you see?”

Inigo takes a deep breath. “Give me a minute.”

Kagero nods, turning away.

 

Inigo moves back, so that he’s not sitting in front of Azura or Kaze anymore. Xander’s eyes dart over at the movement but, at Inigo’s encouraging smile, he turns away again.

Azura and Kaze both give him suspicious looks, though, Azura more so. But Inigo can’t falter now.

As comfortable as he can be against the hard and slightly damp ground, Inigo lets his eyes fall closed.

He takes long, deep breaths like how he was taught to by his mother. Mother didn’t have as strong a sense as him, kudos to his royal blood, but she was one of the best at channeling it. Inigo feels his senses fall away, starting with the feeling of the ground, the smells of the river, the sounds of the wind and, eventually, the energy pouring off the others huddled so close.

And he moves forward, past the familiar Hoshidan retainers and upwards…

 

It’s fuzzy and not entirely clear. It’s not like looking a window to a scene, but instead like seeing it through moving water or a thick layer of fog. Mostly they move in colours, in feelings, the words usually distorted and unclear. But, comforted in the safety of his body, Inigo lets it all fall away.

 

He lands a little unsteadily on the wooden floors, a little too close to a dangerous looking woman for comfort. The crossed scar over her face stares right at Inigo and he can’t help but yelp in surprise. Thankfully, and _of course_ she doesn’t react. He’s not really there.

 

Ryoma stands before his siblings, a restrained anger almost engulfing a lingering sadness, fear and, at its root, uncertainty. In front of him, Corrin overflows with determination, with parts of irritation and tiredness. She’s trying so hard, but it doesn’t seem to be working.

Behind her, Takumi, Hinoka and Sakura are within a mixture of their own uncertainty. They’re worried, conflicted at the sight of their older brother and Corrin arguing, questioning their own decisions and hesitant to jump in just yet.

The scene starts to shift, Ryoma growing more agitated and Corrin’s own anger rising up. Hinoka is suddenly rushed with resolve as she moves forward. But without Hinoka at his side, Inigo sees Takumi’s riled up amalgamation of dark emotions seething under it all. He reacts negatively, a bitterness and foulness swirling. Inigo mentally remains himself to look into that later. It’s a little too familiar for comfort.

 

But, it’s more than obvious that this is going nowhere. Inigo considers going back to Kagero and telling her the truth but, while he’s here…

 

Inigo walks up to Ryoma. He can’t see the man, but he _feel_ so familiar. The warmth and care that he once leaked into the air is overridden by all these new emotions. Inigo reaches out, physically and mentally, and touches his arm. Ryoma doesn’t seem to notice and Inigo continues. He _reaches_ , pushing through all that anger and pain and grasping at that light underneath. Inigo feels his own energy flooding forward, helping Ryoma’s true essence rise up. Immediately, Inigo sees the prince falter. He opens up, just a little, to Corrin. Inigo reaches out to her too, pulling the two together. Again, not physically, as that would just be weird. But slowly, they start to intermingle, to carefully interact, no longer pushing each other away, rejecting one another, but working together.

Inigo steps back, feeling satisfied. The conversation’s going in the right direction now, but it’ll be up to them to make it work.

 

Before Inigo can attempt to return, though, the world around them suddenly _shakes_. Ripples of sharp panic and fear become physical waves through the space. Inigo is pushed backwards, the shock pushing through violently.

Inigo gasps, pain rushing through him. It’s the worst way to be expelled, to be forced back, and it happens in one quick moment. He only barely glimpses rises of anger and defiance in both sides of the group before he wakes up.

 

“Ah!” Inigo jolts up, a stringing sensation running through his lungs and up his chest.

“Inigo!?” A pair of hands catch him, grasping him by his shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“W-What-” Inigo gasps for breath. He looks up and sees Xander looking down at him wide-eyed. “What happened?” He manages.

“We have company.” Kaze answers. Inigo looks up and sees him on his feet, along with Kagero and Saizo. They look up at the fortress, obscured to Inigo at the moment.

“Guh…” Inigo shakes his head, the residual shock slowly dissipating. “What’s here?”

“Faceless,” Azura says, still crouching. “And some Nohrian mages.”

“All the way out here?” Inigo tries to stand up, but Xander holds him back.

“You shouldn’t be up so quickly.” Xander looks Inigo up and down, concern marring his features. “What happened?”

“I’m fine, I promise.” Inigo gently pries himself free. “We need to go help them.”

 

The hoard of faceless is about thirty strong, with a trio of mages keeping to its protected centre. The fortress has also noticed the incoming attack and a warning bell rings loudly through the air.

“Kagero.” Inigo reaches out to the ninja as he stands. “Something happened up there. They might be in danger.”

Kagero nods minutely. “Saizo.” She looks at her companion. “We must find Lord Ryoma.”

Saizo looks hesitant for a moment, but he nods in agreement.

“We should regroup with the retainers,” Kaze says. He looks at Azura and Xander. “But, you two…”

Xander is far from the man to usually back away from a fight, but he also knows when conflict should be best avoided. Now that Nohrian enemies are on Hoshidan soil, this negotiation just took a turn for the worse. To Ryoma and right now, both Azura and him are liabilities to a successful outcome.

“This can’t be a coincidence,” Azura says. “It’s as if we’re being followed…” She frowns. “We should return to the castle and tell them what’s happening. It may be urgent.”

“I’ll escort you there,” Xander volunteers.

“Thank you.” Azura nods. “I do not have the same strength as Corrin does, but I may be able to return the two of us there.”

“Alright.” Xander turns to Inigo. “Be careful, Inigo.”

Inigo can’t help but smile, grinning with probably a little too much confidence. “Of course. See you on the other side.”

 

Inigo and the trio of ninja all watch Xander and Azura disappear in a bright burst of light before running off towards the fortress. They carefully circle around the pikes in the ground just as the front of the hoard of faceless reaches line of Hoshidan retainers.

“Get back, you beasts!” Oboro, expression twisted in her characteristic grimace, is the first to cut one down.

“Ah. Here come’s the backup.” Azama smiles lazily when he spots the four of them approach.

“We need to get inside.” Kagero comes to a stop in front of him. “What did you see?”

“A long hallway,” Azama glances over at the gate. The two stationed guards have moved from their posts to aid in the defensive line. “And stairs at the end. They looked to be headed that way.”

“It slopes upwards,” Inigo adds. “They’re in a big room at the far end, I think.”

Kagero nods. “Could you help me find it?”

“…Probably,” Inigo says.

“Good.” Kagero walks up to the gate, away from the fighting behind them, and leans in to take a look.

“It opens from the inside,” Saizo says, walking over. “There’s no easy way to force it from this side.”

Inigo looks up at the gate. This side of the fortress is mostly a tall, curved stone wall. Small, window-like slits peer outwards amongst the uneven brickwork with small, red grooves covering them slightly. “Can we go over?” Inigo asks, pointing upwards.

Kagero and Saizo both look up. Kagero speaks, “Can you make it?”

“Probably.” Inigo shrugs. “It’s more important that you do, though.”

Kagero pauses, but nods. “Alright.” She walks to the side of the gate and looks up at the wall. And, in one graceful leap, she jumps upwards, feet hitting the side of the wall to push her up to the first window, her hand grasping the windowsill. She easily pulls herself up and starts to go the rest of the way.

Saizo gives Inigo a look, indecipherable, for a second before going after her in the same fashion. Inigo knows what that look was, though. The surly man doesn’t think Inigo can make it, which is fair enough. But early years of acrobatics training and the experience of a whole lot of death-defying situations have prepared Inigo for practically any situation. Not to mention the added physical bonus of being in his real body.

Inigo grins, jogging up the wall himself. The first ledge is a good ten feet above him, the window glaring down at him like a hallowed eye socket. In a crouch, Inigo reaches out, feeling the passing energy through the earth, the air, and the wall itself. Everything has a wisp of energy, of an essence of life imbued through its bare existence, but also the bonds it forges with the world around it and the people in it. Every soldier who’s been safe behind the walls, who’s fought to break them down, who’s buried under the soil, their spirits linger. Inigo feels that energy pool below him and, as it reaches a suitable peak, he jumps.

It’s… actually less of a jump and more of an upwards glide. He lands gently and upright on the ledge with one foot, as that’s all that can really fit. There’s half a dozen or so more ledges until they reach the top and, hopefully, enough roof panels to lead them back down to the other side. Inigo can’t help but see the ninja climbing above him like invasive insects, scrambling around in the darkness with a venomous bite.

 

Inigo reaches the top just a few seconds after Saizo. The three balance on the tiled, triangularly sloped roof characteristic of Hoshidan architecture. They’re actually quite beautiful, something Inigo didn’t really appreciate during his first visit.

And, luckily enough, Inigo can see how the main slab of roof breaks into smaller sections down the sides of the building.

“Where are they?” Kagero turns to him, unsurprised to see him there already.

Inigo pauses, staring down at the fort. Within, there’s a mix of panic and fearful Hoshidan soldiers but, after pushing a little further, he can feel Ryoma and Corrin, arguing once again. “This way.” Inigo starts forward, walking across the roof. He heads off the main panel and to the second, and then the third, careful not to slip off the steep tilts. And, eventually, he comes to a line of circular, woven windows.

“There they are.” Kagero peers through one. Sure enough, they can clearly see Ryoma, Corrin, and the other Hoshidan royals. But, instead of just arguing, they’re properly clashing. Corrin has her sword in her hand again and Ryoma has his drawn. The two people unfamiliar to Inigo aid Ryoma, the woman with a large naginata and the man with a dangerous-looking bow.

“Who are they?” Inigo asks, watching Kagero pull the window frame away.

“Yukimura, Lady Mikoto’s tactician,” Kagero says. “And Reina, Lady Mikoto’s retainer.” She tugs the frame free, opening a gap just wide enough to slide through. “Okay.” She places it aside and looks over at Inigo.

“You two go first,” Inigo says. “I’ll drop in if you need help.”

Kagero nods and, in a split second of movement, falls through the gap.


	19. Larghetto

“Lord Ryoma!”

Ryoma steps back from Corrin. He turns for just long enough to see Kagero landing on the floor behind him and Saizo appearing a second later. Both ninja quickly get to their feet and look at him expectantly.

“You two.” Ryoma frowns. “Out of everyone, I knew you’d be able to get in here.”

“Kagero, Saizo!” Corrin also stops.

“Faceless are attacking the front,” Kagero says. “We are at risk here.”

“Ryoma.” Corrin turns back to him. “We didn’t do this, I swear. We’ve been under attack from Nohr, just as you have! Only if we work together can we stop this fighting!”

“…There is no negotiating with monsters.” Ryoma’s icy gaze moves back to her. “They do not listen, they crave war and violence.”

“And would you just give it to them?” Corrin asks. “Just pursuing and lengthening this war while ignoring the _real_ enemy!?”

“…” Ryoma glances back at Kagero and Saizo, then back to Corrin, to his siblings. “If I give up the fight, my people will die. I don’t know of this ‘real’ enemy you speak of, but my duty lies in protecting my people.”

 

Inigo sits up on the roof, watching the scene unfold. He can’t but feel so _frustrated_. Is it the curse of this world to trap its people in endless cycles of doubt and stubbornness? To ensnare everyone in a loop of war and despair? Inigo has seen far too much of that in his lifetime. This world is rich with culture, with resolve, with _life_! Yet it’s people refuse to cooperate in stead of a greater good, of a bigger picture.

Fighting through Grima’s hell-scape, Inigo and his friends, his family, _they_ were the bigger picture and the smaller one. The world was practically empty, desolate except for them, for _years_. Inigo thought he would die amongst the desolation, amongst the apocalypse itself, and these people dare to be so non-committal, so reluctant to seek greater change. Sacrifice is inevitable, pain and sadness are unavoidable, but it should always be done in name of something greater, something better. Inigo has had enough.

 

“Lord Ryoma!” Inigo lands heavily on the ground, sword in his hand and frustration peeling off of him in waves.

Ryoma turns to him with wide eyes, caught off guard. He stops mid-sentence and, slowly, turns. “…So, this is what you meant,” He says. “You’re right. This is sooner than I expected.”

“Put away your sword,” Inigo says. “For once, just _listen_.”

 

“Inigo?” Corrin looks between him and Ryoma. “You already know each other?”

“It was a long time ago,” Ryoma says. “As I recall, we did each other a favour.”

Inigo continues to stare him down. “…You’ve changed since then. I can feel it.” He clenches his fists. “You’re surrounded by anger, but you have to let it go for your own sake.”

“As cryptic as ever.” Ryoma frowns. “I am not the only one who has changed.”

“…No, I suppose not.” Inigo lets out a breath. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out his earring. Ryoma’s eyes follow his movement’s suspiciously. “At least I know when to drop it.” Inigo clasps the earring against his soft cartilage and it easily falls into its usual place. With a soft blur, Inigo shifts back into Laslow in a quick instant.

“…” Ryoma stares, eyes going from narrowed to wide. Quite a few Laslow’s bandages are gone now, leaving the frayed-out scars visible on his cheek and down his neck. They burn just to be seen, the flesh not entirely healed and with lingering reds. Ryoma deflates, his energy turning cold. “I see,” He says. “It’s you.”

Laslow doesn’t say anything. In all honesty, he’s not sure what to say. Should he say sorry to the man he deceived? Or should he be angry at the man who injured him? But it’s not about him at all. It’s just to get him still, still enough just to listen.

 

But, when silence persists, Laslow breaks it. “They care about you,” He says. “That’s why they’re here. This war isn’t all about you. It’s not about Nohr and Hoshido’s feud, it’s about war or peace.” He looks at Corrin. “They’re all here because they want to help you, to save you. They’re your family, isn’t that what should be most important? Trust them now, because they’re saving you from yourself.”

 

—

 

“Hey.” Severa takes seat on the end of a large, mossy log. It sits amongst bright green grass muted by the nighttime sky and looks over the edge of the floating island.

“…Hey.” Inigo sits in the grass, head against his knees and back against the log. He doesn’t look up at her.

“Owain bothered me into checking on you,” Severa says. “Said you were upset about something.” She raises an eyebrow at him. “Have you had dinner?”

“…No.” Inigo mumbles. “I’m not hungry.”

“Are you _really_ moping because you chewed out Prince Ryoma?” Severa asks.

“…” Inigo leans in tighter to himself. “If you’re just going to make fun of me, then just leave.”

“I’m not here _just_ for that.” Severa inches forward off the log, sitting on the grass next to him. “Here.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small bread roll. She prods Inigo’s leg with it until he turns his head to look.

“…Thanks.” He sits up, just a little, and takes the roll.

“Want to talk?” Severa asks.

“Not really.” Inigo shrugs.

“Fair.” Severa turns away and looks out at the view. It’s a _really_ nice view, better than absolutely everything back home right now.

“…Hey Sev?” Inigo shifts to look at her again.

“Hm?” Severa doesn’t look at him. He always gets too flustered when she does.

“Do you ever think- Do you ever think that we’re interfering too much?” Inigo asks.

“What do you mean?” Severa asks.

“I just…” Inigo shrugs. “Maybe we weren’t meant to get so deep into it. I feel like I’m getting too involved, is all.”

“Yeah, you probably are,” Severa hums. “But you can’t just wimp out of it now. If things keep going as they are, we’ll probably be on our way home before the end of the year, you know. Or at least we’ll get the chance to be, right?”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better or worse?” Inigo asks.

“However you want to take it,” Severa says. She pulls her own roll from her pocket and starts chewing. “Lady Azura was asking about you. She seemed worried. Kagero too asked me where you were, but didn’t seem too bothered when I said I didn’t know.”

“She’s not bothered by much,” Inigo says.

“No kidding.” Severa rolls her eyes. “…Don’t feel bad about it,” She says. “It’s just part of your character. You probably got it from the same place Lucina did. Both of you just have to stick your noses in everyone’s business. Lucina does it differently than you, because you just end up making weird friendships with everyone.” She turns to him. “You even got Kaze’s crazy brother to tolerate you.”

“You made friends with Princess Hinoka,” Inigo says.

“Barely,” Severa huffs. “I’ve barley spoken to her, but _you_ chat up with Hoshidans all the time as well as anyone you can get in range.” She smirks at him. “You even tamed Lord Xander.”

“T-Tamed!?” Inigo splutters. “What does the even mean!?”

“Who knows?” Severa smiles, turning away.

“Severa!” Inigo glares at her. “Do people say that!? Where did you hear it!? What does it mean!? Severa!”

 

—

 

After Ryoma arrived in the other plane, Corrin and his siblings got to quick work explaining everything to him. After coming in around the middle of the afternoon, none of them emerged until late that evening, and that’s only when Corrin left to fetch dinner. When Inigo had run into her on her way, she seemed optimistic, if not a little frazzled. And it’s not like she could be blamed for it.

But, this also means that the Hoshidan high prince hasn’t interacted with any of the Nohrian party yet. He only spoke to Inigo briefly in the fort before being finally convinced down by Corrin. They had to go help dispatch the Faceless right after that before returning to the astral plane and disappearing from sight. Inigo is definitely _not_ looking forward to talking to Ryoma again, and he’s pretty sure Owain and Severa are just as hesitant. It doesn’t help that Ryoma is definitely being explained the know-hows of the trio’s mix-matched identities, which will only make dealings more awkward. Finding out your friends were your enemies that are now your friends again can be a little disorientating to be sure.

 

In the darkness of the evening, the castle is mostly deserted. Inigo walks around the courtyard, past the empty buildings and flowering trees. There’s a sense of apprehension in the air, one carried by just about all of the castle’s occupants.

As Inigo walks towards Xander’s new quarters, he finds himself at the infirmary door. He pauses, glancing over at it. There’s… someone inside. Someone _awake_ inside.

Before he can even catch up to his thoughts, Inigo is pushing the door open and stepping inside.

 

“Laslow!” Peri sits up in her bed, the bandages once wrapped around her arms now tangled and disorderly.

“Peri!” Inigo’s face splits into a grin. He hurries forward to her side. “Are you alright? What.. are you doing?”

“Oh.” Peri looks down at her ruined bandages. “I wanted to see what was underneath!” She turns back to him. “So, where are we?”

“We’re with Corrin’s army,” Inigo says. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed. “It’s a long story.”

“What about Lord Xander?” Peri tilts her head.

“He was hurt, like you,” Inigo says. “But he woke up only the other day.” He smiles. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

“Aw.” Peri giggles. “Now I’m here!” She tries to throw her hands in the air, but she gets caught on the bandages.

“Ow!”

“I’ll help you fix them,” Inigo offers. “And I’ll tell you everything that’s been going on.”

“Like why you look so weird?” Peri asks.

Inigo chuckles. “Like why I look weird, yes.”

 

—

 

Xander’s new room is admittedly much smaller than what the prince is used to. But, when housing such an array of royals, he can’t find Corrin to blame. The large, plush bed sits opposite a smooth writing desk, drawers currently empty but ready to be filled with paper, pens and anything else Xander accumulates. Apart from that, there’s a large closet against the wall, a short dresser with a mirror sitting under the window. He’s got a view of the grassy field outside of the castle, the dark sky randomly obscured by passing islands or falling streams of water. A bright lantern sits on the table by Xander’s bedside, the warm light filling the room. Xander himself sits in a red armchair, a notebook in his hands. Inside are rows of neatly written notes about Corrin’s castle and the people within. It wouldn’t do for a crown prince to be uninformed.

 

As Xander continues writing, he’s interrupted by a heavy pounding on his door.

“Lord Xander?” Inigo’s voice speaks out. “May we come in?”

Xander places the book aside and gets to his feet. “Go ahead.”

“Milord!” The door is all but slammed open to reveal a widely grinning Peri flying towards Xander.

“Peri-” Xander catches the girl as they collide. “You’re up.”

“Sorry, milord.” Inigo stands in the doorway. “I would have come sooner, but we needed to catch up on some things.”

“Right!” Peri steps back from Xander. “Are we really runaways like everyone else? Does that mean I can still stab people!?”

“Only if you stab the right people, Peri,” Xander says. “And not just people it seems either.”

“Oh, yeah!” Peri nods. “Laslow- Uh, _Inigo-_ ” She turns to give Inigo a wink. “Said that there’s weird monsters around!”

“You’re free to stab them as much as you’d like,” Xander says. “But not the Hoshidans. They’re our allies now, alright?”

“Alright~” Peri grins. “I can’t wait to get back to it!”

“You’re not entirely recovered yet, Peri,” Inigo says. “We should have someone take a look at you first.”

“Aw, boo.” Peri frowns. “When can we do that?”

“In the morning, most likely,” Xander says. “Most have already gone to bed.”

“I’m not tired!” Peri hops from foot to foot. “I’ve been sleeping for _forever_!”

“I can keep you company for a little while,” Inigo offers. “But we should head back to the infirmary.”

“Sounds good.” Xander nods at him. “Peri, mind your manners, alright?”

“Yessir!” She stands up straight. “No stabbing unless I’m told to.”

“That’s right.” Xander turns to Inigo. “I’ll come down in the morning with Elise.”

Inigo nods. “Good evening, milord.”

“Good night, Inigo.”


	20. Fermata

 

“Hm…” Elise slowly unrolls that bandages over Peri’s back, inspecting the broken skin underneath. “It’s a lot better than before,” she says. “If they don’t hurt, then you should be okay to move around as you like.”

“Yay! Thanks Princess!” Peri turns to her with a grin.

“Be careful, though,” Elise cautions with a smile. “If you start hurting, then stop whatever you’re doing for a while.”  
“Okay!” Peri nods. She stretches out her arms above her head for a moment, finally freeing the sore muscles.  
“Great!” Elise beams, tying the bandages back up quickly. “Now everyone’s officially here!”

“We can introduce you to Corrin properly later, Peri,” Xander says. He stands with his back against the wall beside the door, Inigo standing at his side. “She and the other Hoshidans will hopefully finish their discussions soon.”

“They’ve been at it since yesterday,” Elise says, frowning. “I saw Kaze bringing breakfast for them all too.”

“We just need to be patient,” Xander says. “I’m sure Prince Ryoma will come around, especially with Corrin in there.”  
“Kagero and Saizo went in too,” Inigo says. “Only for a couple hours, though. I saw them leave last night.”

“For now, we should go find Leo and Camilla!” Elise says. “We can bring everyone together!”

“Meeting for lunch could be fun,” Inigo says, smiling. “Like old times.”

“Yes!” Elise jumps up. “I’ll go find Leo, and you can find Camilla!” She points at Xander.

“It’s not quite lunchtime yet, Elise,” Xander says. “No need to rush.”

 

—

 

Lunch preparations go quickly with Elise at their head. She rushed around the castle, careful to peer into each room as she went. Inigo only stayed with her for a little while, however, before wandering off on his own.

He won’t claim to have any proper connection or understanding of Kagero and Saizo, but people seem to think it to be the case. Regardless, they’re both his best channel to the Hoshidan royals and to Corrin if he’ll want to get the message of Elise’s luncheon through to them.

Inigo makes his way out of the main courtyard and into some of the more private areas. He walks through the armoury, the stockrooms, the mostly silent barracks, and the meeting hall. He lands in the records room, the large shelves only partially filled with whatever’s been collected by the army and was deemed of use. Maps of Nohr, Hoshido and places in between hang from the ceiling or sit rolled up on a table or shelf. Here, Inigo spots Kagero and Saizo lingering, both regarding a map too far to see the details of.

Inigo knocks cautiously on the open door. “Am I interrupting?”

Kagero looks up first and nods. “No, it’s fine.” She turns to face him as Saizo remains still. “Do you need us for something?”

“Lady Elise wanted to extend an invitation.” Inigo smiles. “She and a few others are putting together lunch this afternoon and she wants as many people as possible to be around for it.” He eyes Saizo and the map on the table. “But, I’m sure she’d understand if you were too busy.”

“…” Kagero pauses, also looking over at Saizo. “We’ll see when the time comes,” She answers.  
“Ah, alright then,” Inigo says. “Come by the courtyard after noon if you’re interested.”

“Very well then.” Kagero starts to turn away again.

“Um, Kagero?” Inigo asks. “Could I borrow just a moment more?”

“Is something wrong?” Kagero frowns at him.   
“Well, I’d hope not,” Inigo says. “I only wanted to ask if you were able to share that state of affairs - regarding Lady Corrin and the Hoshidan royals. I’m not the only one who’s getting quite nervous at the time.”

“…” Kagero hesitates. “I’ve been asked not to reveal that.”  
“Oh.” Inigo deflates. “Of course, that’s alright.”  
“But.” Kagero crosses her arms. “It seems that it won’t take much longer. Do not worry.”

Inigo smiles gratefully. “Thank you.”

 

—

 

“This smells so good!” Elise hops excitedly, watching Peri smother icing over a large slab of cake. Peri couldn’t cook up all the food herself, and most of it just came straight from storage, but this should make enough of a statement. The icing in light blue and pink, Elise’s idea, and swirls unevenly over all the visible sides. Carefully, Peri drops a small flourish of cut-up fruits at the centre and grins triumphantly.

“All done!” She beams.

“It looks wonderful, Peri!” Elise cheers. “This is going to be so much fun!”

“You two certainly look as if you’re enjoying yourselves.” Xander pushes open the door to the mess hall, marvelling a little at the amount of plates and dishes scattered all around. “Did you manage this all on your own?”

“We had a bit of help,” Elise chuckles.

“Ah, milord!” Inigo emerges from the kitchen, a bowl and whisk in hand. “You’re just in time! We’re just about done, you know.”

“Prepare to be entranced by my culinary marvels!” Owain’s voice calls from somewhere deeper in the kitchen, accompanied by the sound of dishes clattering.

“Idiot! You’re going to break something!” Severa’s voice immediately responds. “Put that down!”

“How lively.” Xander raises an eyebrow.

Elise ducks around the counter and skips up to her brother. “Felicia and Flora just left to get some more cutlery for everyone! Now we just need to make sure everyone knows about it!”

“I’m sure you’ve made plenty enough fuss,” Xander says. “But perhaps I should go remind Leo and Camilla.”

“Yes!” Elise beams. “Okay! We’ll put everything out on the tables now!” She quickly scurries back towards the kitchen, almost colliding with Inigo as she passes.

“Careful, milady!” Inigo calls after her. He turns and flashes Xander a smile. “We’ll be sure to clean everything up once we’re done.” He laughs nervously. “You probably don’t want to see what it’s like in there.”

Xander smirks. “I see.” Then, “Thank you, for helping Elise out.”

Inigo smiles. “It was my pleasure. Honestly, I think I needed the fun.”

“So I can tell,” Xander says. “Well, I won’t keep you too long.” He steps back towards the door. “I’ll be back shortly.”

 

—

 

The group of both amateur and practiced chefs manage to somewhat clean up the kitchen as they move all of the food out into the mess hall proper. Flora and Felicia soon return and take to setting up forks, knives and spoons at every seat. The food is a mix of Nohrian foods and attempts at Hoshidan cuisine. Inigo, Severa and Owain worked to recreate a few Ylissean and Feroxi meals with mixed success. Still, the warm scents of the food wafts up into the air, mingling in a sweet, spicy fusion. It’s comforting, somehow, and familiar. Inigo smiles as the final plate is set, putting his hands on his hips as he surveys the fruits of their labours.

“This looks great!” Elise cheers. “Oh, I’m so excited.”

“Hopefully this goes down well with everyone,” Flora says. “I wonder if the Hoshidans will join us.”

“I made sure to tell anyone that I spotted,” Inigo says. “But, I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

“Oh, Elise, this looks wonderful!” Camilla arrives first, Beruka at her heel. She wraps Elise in a huge before her sister excitedly points out the various meals. Camilla spares Severa an affectionate smile before she’s pulled away.

In mere minutes, the mess hall goes from quiet to _bursting_. Sans the Hoshidan royalty, Inigo can’t seem to spot anyone who’s not in attendance.

 

“…” Early on, Kagero appears at his side.

“Good afternoon,” Inigo greets.

Kagero nods. “There are Hoshidan things here.”

“Well, we did our best,” Inigo shrugs. “Don’t be too impressed yet.”

“You made the effort,” Kagero says. “That is enough.” A ghost of a smile reaches her lips.

“Well, well.” Inigo grins. “Is that a smile I see, Miss Kagero? I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be.” She immediately sets into a frown.

Inigo laughs. “Sorry.”

Kagero shakes her head. “…Don’t mind it.” And she disappears once again.

 

Elise eventually bullies Inigo into one of the seats between Severa and Owain. Xander, Leo and Camilla are seated further up the table and Inigo watches as Elise wrestles Leo’s book out of his hand before running off with it. Leo looks more than perturbed at it, but he’s quickly soothed by Camilla.

Quietly chewing on one of the sandwiches, Inigo is content to watch the scene unfold. But, after only a short while, the door is cautiously opened once again.

 

“Corrin!” Elise gasps, almost tripping over herself to run forwards.

“Elise?” Corrin steps through the door, Azura visible behind her. “Did you do all of this?”

“With some help!” Elise grins. “There’s plenty- do you want to stay?”

Corrin hesitates for a moment, but then she smiles. “That sounds lovely.”

“Yay!” Elise takes her hand and pulls her properly into the room.

Azura takes a step in, but pauses and glances behind her.

“Lord Ryoma.” Kagero appears at the door, Saizo at her side.

Inigo, also, quickly slides out of his seat.

“Kagero, Saizo.” Lingering outside, Ryoma nods to the two of them. He looks nervous, but seemingly only for the festivities inside. “What’s all this?”

“Princess Elise has arranged a luncheon,” Kagero says. “As celebration for the army finally coming together.”

“I see.” Ryoma looks around the room, catching Inigo’s eye.

Inigo stops, a few feet from the door, but then he keeps walking. “Ah, Prince Ryoma…”

“Inigo,” Ryoma greets. “It seems… I must owe you an apology.” He frowns. “How are your injuries?”

“They’re-” Inigo catches himself. “Um. Skin deep, I’d say.” He shrugs. “You shouldn’t worry yourself about it.”

Ryoma doesn’t look convinced, but he still nods. “Still, you have my apologies.”

“…Do you want to come inside?” Inigo asks. “There’s still plenty to eat.” He tries a smile.

Ryoma looks hesitant and he glances somewhere behind him. Inigo catches a glimpse of Hinoka, Sakura and Takumi at a safe distance.

“You’re all welcome,” Inigo says. “Your retainers are already inside.” He glances around the room, spotting the Hoshidans mingling about. They’re mostly talking to one another, but some have been lured into conversations with the Nohrians.

“…I suppose I can’t refuse.” Ryoma gives a small smile.

 

The mood in the room shifts a little as the Hoshidan royals enter, but it quickly returns once Corrin leads them off to one of the tables. There are a few nervous looks, a few cautious glances, but when Sakura accepts a curry roll from Elise without hesitation, it all but disappears.

Inigo lets out a sigh of relief as he rejoins his friends.

“Okay?” Owain asks.

“…Yeah, it’s okay.” Inigo smiles. “We’re going to be okay.”

 


End file.
